


Гладиатор, бард, воин, мать

by Imprest



Series: Пробуждение (An Awakening) [6]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Anger, F/F, Gladiator Games, Hurt/Comfort, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Norse tribes, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Жестокий мир разлучает воина и барда, судьба наделяет каждую из них новой ролью и заставляет пройти через большие трудности. Смогут ли новые друзья помочь им выжить и вновь обрести друг друга?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gladiator, Bard, Warrior, Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371778) by Frau Hunter Ash. 



> ПЕРЕВОД: сентябрь 2003г.
> 
> СЮЖЕТНАЯ ЛИНИЯ: Этот рассказ является 6-ым по счету в цикле «Пробуждение».
> 
> НАСИЛИЕ: В рассказе присутствуют насилие и жестокость, сцены схваток, упоминание изнасилования.
> 
> НЕСКОЛЬКО СЛОВ ОТ СЕБЯ: Мне кажется, этот рассказ очень отличается от предыдущих в этом цикле. Он более серьезный, тяжелый, и я бы даже сказала, жестокий... Но в нем так же приводится много интересных фактов про жизнь и религию древних скандинавских народов, не говоря уже про описание гладиаторских боев.

***

Иолай медленно вытащил меч и направил свою лошадь немного вперед: «Послушайте, я уже сказал вам, что мы – свободные граждане. Мы Греки, а не Германцы. Оставьте нас в покое» - зарычал он на римских солдат, которые преградили им дорогу. «Как только я двинусь, скачи так, будто за тобой гонится сам дьявол» - прошептал он Габриэль.

«Я не брошу тебя одного!» - зашипела она.

«Скачи к Зене и Гераклу. Римский лагерь скорее всего где-то поблизости, и вы ещё сможете помочь мне спастись. Не думаю, что нам с тобой удастся справиться с ними всеми» - зашипел он ей в ответ.

Габриэль нахмурилась, но всё же заставила свою лошадь сделать несколько шагов в противоположную сторону, готовая в любой момент сорваться с места и ускакать прочь.

Иолай проклинал про себя этих солдат-бандитов, которые стояли сейчас перед ним. Он прекрасно понимал, что в данный момент не может рассчитывать ни на Зену, ни на Геракла. Они скорее всего по-прежнему были в лагере, который их небольшая компания разбила вниз по реке. Иолай и Габриэль держали путь в ближайшую деревню за свежими продуктами, которые они намеревались взять с собой в путь. Им предстояло пересечь границу с Германией, чтобы увезти беременную Зену как можно дальше от влияния Ареса и Цезаря.

А теперь ещё и это. Определенно, жизнь не была милосердна к его друзьям, подумал Иолай. Определенно немилосердна и очень опасна.

Главарь римских солдат ухмыльнулся, глядя на двух невысоких греков: «Мне наплевать, кто вы! Мне и моим людям не помешают легкие деньги, а за твою жену мы получим очень хороший куш, продав её работорговцам. Пожалуй, и за тебя могут дать пару золотых монет.»

Иолай издал яростный крик и бросился вперед, направляя свою лошадь на римлян, в то время как Габриэль, разочарованно застонав, развернула лошадь в противоположную сторону.

«Скачи, Габриэль, скачи!» - закричал Иолай и услышал удаляющийся топот её лошади.

В следующий момент он отклонился от удара меча и быстро погрузил свой собственный меч между ребер одного из атакующих, одновременно подставляя свою левую руку, чтобы блокировать удар меча третьего римлянина. Иолай поморщился от боли, почувствовав, как оружие противника, проходя сквозь кожаный рукав, разрезает кожу и мышцы на его руке. Он отпрянул и с силой схватил римлянина за горло. Тот моментально выронил свой меч и, держась рукой за шею, упал с коня. Лошадь Иолая рванула вперед, пытаясь прорваться сквозь строй римлян, но они окружили грека плотным кольцом, отрезая ему путь к спасению.

Габриэль встряхнула головой, пытаясь побороть внезапное головокружение. Неожиданно она осознала, что её лошадь пала, подбитая вражеской стрелой. Бард была зажата трупом убитого животного и даже не могла дотянуться до своего шеста, лежащего рядом. Она попыталась выбраться и, не сумев это сделать, взглянула туда, где всего минуту назад оставила своего друга.

Иолай закричал от боли, схватившись за руку, по которой теперь ручьем струилась кровь. Он поднял вторую руку, пытаясь зажать эту страшную рану и удержаться в седле, но попытка увернуться от очередного сильного удара меча, заставила его пошатнуться и, потеряв равновесие, грохнуться на землю. Иолай вскрикнул, почувствовав резкую боль, но всё же успел быстро откатиться в сторону, как раз вовремя, чтобы не позволить нескольким римским лошадям растоптать его.

«Иолай!» - сдавленно прошептала Габриэль, не желая отвлекать своего друга. В ту же секунду она заметила трех римлян, которые, отделившись от общей группы, направились в её сторону, и прокляла мертвенный вес убитого животного, удерживающий её под собой.

Римляне слезли с лошадей и медленно окружили лежащего грека, большинство из них мерзко ухмылялись. «Их пятеро, потрясающе!» - подумал Иолай и бросил взгляд в сторону, оценивая возможность прыгнуть в реку. Это было довольно рискованно, так как он мог замерзнуть до смерти или утонуть, но даже эти мысли выветрились из его головы, когда он заметил лошадь Габриэль, лежащую на середине дороги и маленького барда, беспомощно сражающегося с телом мертвого животного, под которым были зажаты её ноги.

«Габриэль, нет!»

С этим криком он ринулся на солдат, окруживших его. Он быстро вырубил двоих из них, но третий римлянин схватил его за левое плечо и Иолай взвыл от боли, почувствовав сильное давление на свою рану.

В это же время трое римлян окружили женщину и мерзко ухмылялись, глядя на свою пленницу.

Слишком поздно осознав свою ошибку, Иолай не смог вытащить меч прежде, чем несколько римлян повалили его, прижав своим весом к земле. Они были так близко, что даже не пытались использовать свои мечи, а грек, пользуясь своими неординарными навыками бойца, всё же сумел сломать шею ещё одному из нападавших, даже будучи практически одноруким. Внезапно в его спину вонзился меч, заставив его упасть на колени и согнуться пополам под тяжестью сильных ударов, которые пригвоздили его к земле. Раны грека ужасно кровоточили и он, не выдержав боли, потерял сознание.

Габриэль, беспокойно переводя взгляд в поисках Иолая, вскрикнула, увидев его, безжизненно лежащим на земле со множеством ран по всему телу и со струйкой крови, сочащейся из уголка рта вниз по подбородку. Предводитель римского отряда, приблизившись к распростертому на земле телу грека, пнул его по ребрам и, не получив никакой ответной реакции, распорядился:

«Бросьте его в реку!»

«Нет!» - закричала Габриэль, и в следующий момент вид её друга заслонили силуэты нескольких римлян, склонившихся над ней. 

_____

Иолай распахнул глаза, вырываясь на поверхность воды и жадно глотая воздух. Ледяная вода оглушила его, подобно удару молота, и он не мог ни совладать с дыханием, ни бороться с течением реки.

Он отчаянно сражался с потоком, стараясь хотя бы удержать лицо над водой, но был настолько обессилен, что чуть не утонул, когда вдруг почувствовал, что его тело остановилось. Постепенно он осознал, что зацепился поясом за толстый ствол дерева, которое течением прибило когда-то к берегу реки. Помня о том, что Габриэль попала в ловушку и осталась на растерзание римлянам, Иолай призвал всю свою силу воли и начал потихоньку подтягивать своё тело вдоль дерева, освобождая пояс и медленно дрейфуя в сторону берега. Каким-то чудом греку удалось вытянуть себя из воды. Хватаясь дрожащими пальцами за ветви дерева, он с трудом вылез на берег и, закрыв глаза, рухнул на землю прямо рядом с водой.

Но что-то стучало в его мозгу и не позволяло ему отключиться … Что-то очень важное … Иолай медленно приоткрыл глаза, пытаясь выглянуть из-за дерева, возле которого он лежал, и заморгал. Кровь прилила к его лицу, когда он, справившись с тошнотой и головокружением, сумел сфокусировать взгляд и увидел картину, представшую перед его глазами.

Римляне притащили Габриэль на небольшую поляну. Один из них с любопытством рассматривал меч Иолая, в то время как двое других убирали с дороги мертвые тела их товарищей. Трое других римлян, включая предводителя отряда, окружили Габриэль и с довольными ухмылками на лицах стояли и рассматривали её.

Иолай ощутил, как в его горле рождается стон.

Габриэль ожесточенно сопротивлялась, но двое римлян крепко держали её за руки. Главарь ухмыльнулся и резко рванул за тунику, разрывая её и обнажая прекрасную грудь барда. Габриэль вскрикнула и попыталась вырваться, чем вызвала ещё больший смех у держащих её мужчин.

Из глаз Иолая брызнули слезы, и он беспомощно прислонился к стволу дерева. Спустя мгновение он всё же сделал титаническое усилие, попытавшись встать на ноги, используя дерево в качестве опоры. Он повернулся в сторону римлян и застонал при виде того, как солдаты глумились над его подругой. Он наклонился, пытаясь схватить толстую ветвь дерева, чтобы использовать её в качестве оружия, и снова беспомощно упал на землю. Слезы ярости и отчаяния струились по щекам этого взрослого мужчины, когда он слышал, как стонет и кричит его подруга от боли и унижения, в то время как он сам был не в силах даже пошевелиться …

 

***

«Иолай! Иолай!» - пытался привлечь его внимание чей-то настойчивый голос. Но рассудок мужчины решил проигнорировать его, снова погружаясь в темноту.

«Иолай! Габриэль!» - раздался другой голос, заставив его нахмуриться. Он по-прежнему лежал неподвижно на земле. Габриэль?! Это было уже чем-то более важным!

Иолай поднял голову, но не смог увидеть человека, который так настойчиво звал его. И не одного звука не слетело с его губ, когда он попытался крикнуть в ответ. Его голова снова безвольно упала вниз, на землю, и он закрыл глаза.

«Габриэль! Иолай!»

Сделав над собой неимоверное усилие и стараясь забыть о боли, которая разрывало его тело на части, Иолай ухватился за сломанную ветвь дерева и кое-как, опираясь на неё, начал снова подниматься, прислоняясь к стволу, который уже несколько раз сослужил ему добрую службу опоры. В следующий момент мужчина снова потерял сознание.

«Геракл! Быстро, сюда!» - раздался голос, где-то совсем рядом, и Иолай почувствовал, как кто-то осторожно переворачивает его. Он приоткрыл свои синие глаза и встретился взглядом с точно такими же синими глазами. Он попытался улыбнуться.

Затем он услышал, как его лучший друг подбежал и приземлился рядом с ним.

«Иолай! Что произошло?!» - потребовал Геракл. Иолай почувствовал, как кто-то ощупывает его, затем услышал звук рвущейся ткани и ощутил резкую боль.

«Геракл, дави на эту рану» - распорядился голос.

«Габриэль …» - прошептал израненный мужчина.

«Где она, Иолай?!»

«Зена?!» - вопросительно прошептал он.

«Да. Геракл тоже здесь. Где Габриэль?!» - спросила она, накладывая ещё одну повязку на его плечо.

«Они … увезли её… обидели» - прошептал он, снова закрывая глаза.

«Иолай! Кто увез её?! Куда?!» - воскликнула Зена.

«Римляне … продать в рабство …»

«Он без сознания» - произнес Геракл, и воин кивнула в ответ.

«Я сделаю носилки, чтобы тащить его позади одной из наших лошадей. А ты продолжай удерживать давление на этих повязках. Я вернусь в лагерь и привезу наши вещи и захвачу пару одеял. Он насквозь промок» - быстро распорядилась Зена.

«Нам придется увезти его в деревню» - настаивал Геракл.

«Как ты думаешь, откуда могли появиться эти римляне?! Если они увидят его, то убьют нас всех прежде, чем мы успеем произнести хотя бы одно слово … Нет, лучше мы увезем его в маленькое племя вниз по реке. Я знаю, что им постоянно приходится иметь дело с колотыми ранами. А потом я найду Габриэль» - сказала Зена, и на её лице появилось жуткое выражение.

«Зена, скорее! Ему всё хуже!»

«Знаю. Ложись рядом с ним, накройся плащом и попытайся согреть его теплом своего тела. Возможно, холод и спас ему жизнь, замедлив кровотечение, но именно он может и убить его в конце концов. Я вообще не могу понять, как он до сих пор жив, с такими-то ранами» - произнесла Зена, вставая. Геракл кивнул, признавая правоту воина. Он сам был удивлен тому, как его другу удалось выжить после таких ран и побоев.

«Габриэль!» - прошептал Иолай.

«Успокойся, мой друг. Мы найдем её» - пообещал Геракл. Зена вскочила на лошадь: «Мы обязаны найти её!»

_______

Было уже глубоко заполночь, когда воительница, выскользнув из маленькой хижины, бесшумно двинулась по направлению к конюшне. В считанные секунды ещё шакрам взметнулся и уперся в горло человека, который как тень следовал за ней и даже не успел заметить молниеносного движения её руки. Геракл, который и был этой тенью, быстро выступил вперед, на свет, осторожно минуя шакрам.

«Зена, ты не можешь идти» - просто заявил он.

«Эти чёртовы римляне забрали Габриэль. Она либо всё ещё у них, либо они знают, где её найти. Даже не пытайся остановить меня, Геракл.»

«Нам удавалось избегать римлян в течение всех этих недель … даже после того, как Цезарю каким-то образом стало известно о том, что ты находишься на Римской территории. Так что пойду Я… Обещаю, что выясню всё, что им известно, а потом мы решим, что предпринять, чтобы вернуть её обратно» - начал спорить Геракл.

«Ты хоть представляешь, что они могли сделать с ней?!» - зашипела Зена. В ней закипала ярость, но она стараясь говорить как можно тише, чтобы не потревожить остальных жителей их небольшого лагеря.

Подбородок Геракла затрясся, и он опустил глаза: «Да, мне известно, как они поступают с женщинами … особенно с такими красивыми, как Габриэль. Но быть пойманной Цезарем – это не выход! Так ты никогда не сможешь помочь ей!»

«Но я не могу просто сидеть и ждать!»

«Нет, можешь. Вы оба можете» - настаивал он, кладя руку на живот воина, который уже начал потихоньку расти, указывая на первые признаки зарождения новой жизни.

С криком, полным боли и гнева, Зена выпустила из рук шакрам, который со свистом пролетел, задевая хижины, по верхушкам деревьев и приземлился в её руку, закончив свой путь в волоске от уха Геракла.

«Не останавливай меня, Геракл, я всё равно пойду искать её» - упрямо произнесла воительница.

«Зена, черт тебя побери, да неужели ты не понимаешь, что рискуешь теперь не только своей жизнью?!» - взорвался Геракл – «Неужели ты думаешь, что Габриэль сможет простить мне, если что-то случиться с тобой или твоим ребенком?!»

«Ты забываешь, кто я?!»

«Нет, это ты забываешь, кто я! Разве не ты просила меня стать твоим Кумбадой, твоим лучшим другом на свадьбе и крестным отцом для твоего ребенка. Позволь мне сделать это!»

«Хорошо» - пробормотала она, прикрепляя шакрам на боку.

Как только Зена перестала слышать стук копыт лошади, уносящей Геракла, она беспомощно опустилась на колени, прямо в снег. Воин продолжала стоять на коленях, глядя в небо глазами, полными слез, которые теперь стекали ручьями по её щекам. Она судорожно всхлипывала, вдыхая холодный морозный воздух.

«Прошу вас, вы знаете, что я не никогда не молюсь. Но я молю вас … всех вас, верните мне её. Прошу вас! Я не смогу жить без неё!» - шептала она, плача.

Ответом воину была лишь тишина …

 

***

Зена тихо вошла в хижину. Жилище принадлежало семье, которая была родом из местного племени германцев и которая на время приютила странствующих греков у себя. Воительница стряхнула снег со своего плаща и, повесив его на дверь, начала очищать от снега сапоги. Она почувствовала острую боль в груди, когда вспомнила, что Габриэль всегда мечтала увидеть Север именно зимой. Зена заставила себя прогнать воспоминания и быстро переместилась в центр хижины, к кровати, стоящей неподалеку от огня. 

Взглянув на воина, лежащего на этой кровати, она ужаснулась тому, как плохо он выглядел. Иолай был ужасно бледен от чрезмерной потери крови и холоден, как лед. Он так и не приходил в себя с тех пор, как они нашли его, и уже наученный опытом рассудок Зены подсказывал ей, что скорее всего ему это и не удастся. Казалось, только упрямство грека поддерживало до сих пор в нём жизнь.

Зена опустилась на колени рядом с целителем, согревающим над огнем очередное одеяло, предназначенное для замены одеяла Иолая. Он отрицательно покачал головой, заметив в глазах женщины немой вопрос:

«Не знаю … Его дух ещё не пересёк границу, поэтому у нас остается шанс.»

Зена ласково взяла Иолая за руку и нежно убрала локон светлых волос с его ледяного лба.

«Держись, Иолай, ты нам нужен» - прошептала она по-гречески.

_____

Когда вернулся Геракл, он застал её, неподвижно сидящей около его лучшего друга. Она провела несколько часов, не покидая этого места. Заметив вошедшего, Зена в долю секунды, была уже на ногах и стояла рядом с ним.

Геракл огляделся по сторонам и отметил, что глава семейства тоже поднялся со своей кровати, заслышав шум. В руках хозяина сверкнул меч, но, увидев в дверях своего гостя, он снова лег.

Типичная хижина северного племени, отметил про себя Геракл. Всего лишь одна комната, используемая для сна, готовки и жилья, особенно в зимние месяцы. Он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет привыкнуть к этому.

Зена помогла своему другу снять плащ и подвела его к огню. То, что он был Полубогом, отнюдь не защищало его от возможности простудиться.

«Ну?!» - нетерпеливо потребовала она, одновременно бросая озабоченный взгляд в сторону Иолая.

«У него были какие-нибудь изменения?!» - обеспокоено спросил Геракл.

Взгляд Зены потеплел: «Прости, Геракл … нет. Всё по-прежнему … никаких изменений.»

«Эти Римляне больше никому и никогда не причинят вреда» - мягко произнес он и вытащил окровавленный меч – «Они продали её вчера, в то время как мы искали их с Иолаем.»

Зена закрыла глаза, пытаясь побороть слезы и ярость.

«Куда?!» - сдавленно прошептала она.

«Работорговцы направлялись на Юг, они были уже в пути. Я собираюсь последовать за ними завтра, с первыми лучами солнца. Тебе придется взять Иолая и двигаться дальше на Север, пока я буду отсутствовать.»

«Я не покину эту местность до тех пор, пока не найду её!» - запротестовала Зена.

«Да, послушай ты меня, чёрт побери!» – взорвался Геракл – «Я только что убил целую казарму римских солдат!» - зарычал он, отводя в сторону глаза. Зена осторожно прикоснулась к руке своего друга и не удивилась, заметив слёзы на его щеках – «Я словно обезумел … Я просто потерял голову и…»

«Что произошло?!»

«Я бил их достаточно долго, чтобы они рассказали мне, что случилось с Габриэль и кому они её продали. А потом я увидел на столе это …» - он достал из-за пазухи серебряный с позолотой браслет и протянул его воину. Её слезу слились с его слезами.

«Свадебный браслет Габриэль» - прошептала воительница.

«Да … а потом один из них рассказал мне, что его дружки-солдаты сделали с ней, и я озверел. Зена, я …я … я убил их … ВСЕХ.»

«Ты не можешь винить себя. Скажу больше: ты спас их от куда худшей участи – если бы они попали в МОИ руки, то сами молили бы о смерти!» - прошипела Зена, вымещая всю свою злость, боль и ярость в каждом произнесенном ею слове.

«Я знаю, что они заслужили смерть, но теперь эта семья тоже в опасности из-за того, что приютила нас. Римляне перероют всю окрестность вдоль и поперек пока не найдут нас, а ведь зима в самом разгаре! Как я скажу Акселю, что я только что собственноручно натравил римлян на его семью?!»

Внезапно их внимание привлек чей-то голос – ни один из друзей даже не заметил, как вожак, встав с кровати и накинув на себя плащ, присоединился к ним у огня.

«Это не первый раз, когда Римляне пытаются выместить свою злость на нас. Нам не привыкать! Севернее у нас есть семья, и мы можем направиться туда. Твоя правда – зимой путешествовать намного труднее, но не вини себя, мой греческий друг, за месть» - произнес Аксель на ломанном латинском языке – «Мы защитим твоих друзей!»

«Я не могу просить вас об этом и подвергать ваши жизни такой опасности!» - начала протестовать Зена.

«Однажды Геракл был здесь и спас мою жизнь» - улыбнулся мужчина – «Он – наша семья и он говорит, что вы – его семья, значит, это делает вас – нашей семьёй!»

«Спасибо, Аксель!» - слабо улыбнулся Геракл, растроганный такой путаной, но такой искренней и доброй речью старого приятеля.

«Умойся, мой друг, у тебя кровь на руках и на лице.»

Геракл вздрогнул, уставившись на свои руки, после чего он снова обернулся к Зене, которая молча кивнула ему.

«Не расстраивайся так сильно» - убежденно произнес Аксель – «Они заслужили это, когда обидели твоего друга и забрали малышку.»

«Да» - согласилась Зена. Её глаза сузились: «Геракл, я всё равно иду с тобой!»

«Нет, ты должна остаться! Наверняка Цезарь бросит все свои силы на твои поиски, ведь он уже назначил огромную сумму за твою голову.»

«Ты знаешь, что меня это никогда не останавливало!»

«Знаю, но пойми ты наконец - многое изменилось! Ты больше не Завоеватель и в твоем распоряжении нет многотысячной армии, которую ты можешь с легкостью бросить на врага. Ты уже не можешь поступать также безрассудно, как и прежде. Ты не можешь нестись сломя голову в неизвестном направлении и рисковать собой. Пойми, на тебя начата охота, и Цезарь не остановится до тех пор, пока не схватит тебя. Если ты поедешь искать Габриэль, ты лишь упростишь их задачу, угодив в расставленную ими ловушку!» - продолжал убеждать воительницу Геракл – «Пойми, сейчас тобой движет сердце, а не разум! Зена, постарайся мыслить здраво и оценить свои шансы. Тебе не удастся вызволить Габриэль, даже если ты её сумеешь найти, потому что они будут поджидать тебя. А вот меня они не ждут, так что пойти должен именно я.»

«Да как ты не понимаешь, ведь это касается Габриэль! Я вообще не могу думать ни о чем другом, кроме как кинуться за ней вслед. Моё сердце разрывается на части при одной мысли о том, что эти скоты сделали с ней и какую боль ещё ей могут причинить! Я не могу просто сидеть и ждать сложа руки!»

«Понимаю, но тебе придется это сделать. Они прочесывают всю территорию в поисках женщины-воина, а меня они не ищут» - уверенно произнес Полубог – «Ты должна позаботиться об Иолае и доставить его и семью Акселя в безопасное место. Я найду её, обещаю!»

«Боже, Габриэль!» - прошептала Зена, закрывая глаза.

 

***

Габриэль застонала и попыталась поднять руку, чтобы защититься от удара хлыста, и захныкала, почувствовав резкую боль по всей руке. Удары прекратились, и она осторожно открыла глаза.

«Хорошо, ты проснулась» - процедила женщина, склонившаяся над бардом – «Слушай меня и слушай внимательно, если хочешь прожить хотя бы ещё один день. Не смей, как бы сильно они тебя не стали бить, слышишь, не смей, называть им своего настоящего имени. Это может стоить тебе жизни. Забудь его навсегда … Ты поняла?! Не смей называть им своего имени!» - прошипела женщина, схватив рукой и притянув к себе лицо барда, чтобы ещё сильнее подчеркнуть свои слова.

Габриэль молча кивнула.

Женщина отодвинулась назад. Казалось, она чего-то ждала. Спустя мгновение на пыльном дворе, посреди которого обнаружила себя Габриэль, появились несколько мужчин. Она узнала двоих из них и не смогла остановить судорожное всхлипывание, которое вырвалось у неё при их появлении. Она отчетливо помнила их мерзкие лица, их мерзкие руки, ощупывающие её тело, их … И как бы сильно ей не хотелось это забыть, она не могла …

Она попыталась сжаться в стену, стоящую рядом с ней, чувствуя себя ужасно маленькой и беспомощной. Раздался звон цепей, которыми она была прикована к стене, и металлического ошейника, одетого ей на шею.

Габриэль бросила загнанный взгляд вокруг себя и обнаружила ещё нескольких пленников-рабов, прикованных по всей длине стены.

«Приветствую вас, рабы!» - вперед выступил мужчина, с любопытством рассматривающий прикованных мужчин и женщин, сидящих перед ним – «Я – Лукреций, владелец школы гладиаторов и этого поместья. Когда вы будете обращаться ко мне или отвечать на мои вопросы, называйте меня «Мой Господин». Это понятно?!»

Все пленники-рабы утвердительно кивнули. Лукреций молниеносно схватил одного из них и с силой запустил его в стену. Габриэль и все остальные с ужасом услышали, как хрустнула шея бедняги, когда его голова столкнулась со стеной. Лукреций отпустил бездыханное тело, позволив ему соскользнуть вниз на землю.

«Я спросил, понятно ли вам?!» - зарычал он.

«Да, мой Господин!» - поспешно ответили хором все рабы.

«Хорошо, а теперь посмотрим, что притащили мне работорговцы на этот раз» - произнес Лукреций и приступил к длительной процедуре оценки каждого из пленников и определению их будущей судьбы. Габриэль ожидала в конце линии. Она заметила, что женщина, предупреждавшая её прежде, не сводит с неё глаз.

Одного из рабов отправили из-за плохих зубов на конюшню. Маленького Египтянина послали исполнять роль живого манекена в спарринге с опытными гладиаторами, и у Габриэль почему-то возникло такое чувство, что у человека, занимающейся подобной работой, была очень непродолжительная жизнь. Другие были выбраны для дальнейшего обучения в гладиаторы, прочие же были отправлены работать на кухню. 

Наконец, Лукреций остановился перед Габриэль, которая держала свою голову опущенной. Римлянин приподнял её за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Он ухмыльнулся, заметив начинающий у неё появляться синяк под глазом и запекшуюся кровь вокруг носа. Габриэль закрыла глаза.

«Слишком низка для тренировок. Отправьте её на кухню» - распорядился он.

«Мой Господин, позволь мне сказать?!» - произнесла женщина, разговаривающая прежде с бардом.

«Да, Никки. Говори» 

Габриэль открыла глаза, а Римлянин развернулся к высокой, мускулистой женщине, опирающейся на костыль.

«Я хочу обучать её» - просто сказала она.

«Почему?!» - нахмурился римлянин, как впрочем и остальные трое мужчин, стоящие рядом с ним.

«У неё сломана рука - видимо один из твоих людей был немного грубоват прошлой ночью. Поэтому она будет бесполезна на кухне» - ответила Никки. Габриэль воспользовалась шансом, чтобы как следует рассмотреть эту женщину. Она была высокой … такой же высокой, как и воин барда - Зена, но в отличие от Зены, у этой женщины были светлые волосы и серые глаза. Она напоминала скалу, подумала про себя Габриэль. Мускулистое, хорошо сложенное тело указывало на долгие годы упорных тренировок. Лицо женщины было абсолютно бесстрастным, но барду показалось, что радость и смех, некогда царивший в этих серых глазах, не угас до конца за все эти годы, проведенные на Арене. Габриэль также обратила внимание и на костыль, на который опиралась женщина, немного приволакивая при ходьбе левую ногу.

Лукреций бросил вопросительный взгляд на своих людей и один из них неуютно поежился, переступив с ноги на ногу: «Она ударила меня» - проворчал он. Лукреций снова обернулся к маленькому барду.

«Она?! Ну, может быть у неё и есть какая-то сила духа. Но она всё же слишком мала ростом.»

«Мне так не кажется, мой Господин. Она сможет стать очень быстрой на Арене, у неё довольно хорошее тело, и я уже вижу следы прежних физических тренировок» - уверенно произнесла Никки.

«А почему тебя это так интересует?!» - Лукреций развернулся к своему тренеру. Габриэль предусмотрительно быстро убрала любопытство, которое тоже появилось на её лице.

«Я думаю, что из неё выйдет хороший боец» - пожала плечами Никки.

«Хочешь поспорить на неё?!» - ухмыльнулся Лукреций.

«Все мои деньги принадлежат тебе, мой Господин» - усмехнулась в ответ женщина.

Габриэль ощутила, как у неё пошла кругом голова от нереальности всего происходящего. Перед ней стояли двое людей, готовых спорить на её будущее, которое казалось ей всё более мрачным и скорее всего непродолжительным.

«Ну, и сколько ты хочешь поставить на эту малышку?! И какова же всё-таки истинная причина, по которой ты хочешь обучать её?!» - потребовал Лукреций.

«Она меня возбуждает» - нехотя призналась Никки.

«О, Боги!» - пронеслось в голове у Габриэль.

«Я так и подумал. Забавно, раньше тебя интересовали лишь немногие. Но за её грязным личиком бесспорно скрывается красота, да и не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что она – настоящая тигрица в постели. Если она такая горячая, когда не хочет, интересно, какая же она будет, когда захочет … Ну, неважно! Я готов поспорить на неё! Заключим пари: либо она станет хорошим бойцом за три месяца и выстоит в схватке … либо ты проиграешь.»

Никки нахмурилась. Габриэль знала, что обычно у гладиаторов уходили целые месяцы или даже годы на то, чтобы обучиться достаточно для того, чтобы выжить на арене. Большинство из них не протягивали дольше пяти лет. Три месяца – это было просто невозможно! Барду было также известно и то, что обычные гладиаторские бои длились на протяжение целого дня: утром – новички, а в полдень их сменяли более опытные бойцы. В задачу и тех и других входило удовлетворить жажду толпы увидеть кровь. Три месяца – это было просто нереально!

«Пари?!» - уточнила Никки.

«Я готов сделать довольно большую ставку» - подтвердил Лукреций – «Давай установим высокую цену. Мне было так скучно всю эту неделю, а это хоть немного меня развлечет! Давай условимся так: если она будет настолько хороша, что сможет выйти на Арену через три месяца и выживет в течение последующих трёх лет, тогда она выиграет свободу вам обеим.»

Свободу?! Габриэль вдруг уцепилась за этот лучик надежды, но тут же почувствовала, как она оставляет её. Три года на Арене?! Лишь немногие из самых лучших гладиаторов выдерживают три года.

«Она вся моя – только я буду заниматься её обучением и тренировкой, никто не сможет прикасаться к ней, ни днем, ни ночью» - начала торговаться Никки.

Лукреций расхохотался, слушая своего тренера: «Что это?! Любовь с первого взгляда?!» - римлянин снова взглянул на маленького барда и заметил сияние её глаз. Он не спеша приблизился к ней: «Что ты сделаешь, рабыня, если подберешься с кинжалом в руке на расстояние удара ко мне или кому-то из моих людей?!» - поинтересовался он.

«Я воткну его между вашим пятым и шестым ребром, мой Господин» - огрызнулась Габриэль.

Римлянин закатился от смеха. Он был таким же высоким как Зена и Никки, с черными волосами и темными глазами. Но, в отличие от Никки, смех, казалось, никогда не касался этих темных глаз. Вдобавок к этому, своей маленькой бородкой и короткой стрижкой, он чем-то напоминал ей Ареса.

«Хорошо, я согласен. Она – целиком твоя. Ты даже можешь спать с ней, если захочешь. Я по-прежнему думаю, что она – настоящая тигрица в постели, но не думаю, что мне самому хотелось бы видеть её в своей постели, когда она обретет силу. Обещаю, никто из моих людей не прикоснется к ней… Забавно, она даже знает, куда нужно втыкать лезвие клинка… А ты разделяешь пристрастия моего тренера и тягу к женскому полу, рабыня?!»

Габриэль почувствовала, что краснеет, и смутилась. Как ответить?! Может работа на кухне будет лучше, чем жизнь на Арене?! Но женщина предупреждала барда о возможной угрозе, и ей так хотелось верить хоть кому-то в этом новом для неё и таком жестоком мире. Габриэль вспомнилось жизненное кредо Зены: «Никому не доверяй!» Но Габриэль, честная до невозможности, не всегда прислушивалась к нему и обычно поступала так, как ей казалось правильнее всего.

«Да, мой Господин» - призналась она.

«Вот и хорошо. Тогда, возможно, вы найдете общий язык. Как тебя зовут?!» - спросил Лукреций.

«Бри.»

«Её взяли в плен на Севере» - заявил один из мужчин.

«Германия?! Но ты так хорошо говоришь на латыни.»

«Я была свободной служанкой в доме одного вельможи» - поспешно ответила Габриэль.

«Хорошо, тогда ты умеешь выполнять приказы» - Лукреций снова рассмеялся, заметив яростную вспышку, которая промелькнула в её глазах прежде, чем она успела опустить голову – «Даже если тебе это и не нравится. Никки, забирай её. В твоем распоряжении три месяца.»

Габриэль почувствовала, как краска заливает её лицо, когда эта высокая женщина, заграбастав барда, перекинула её через плечо и вышла со двора, провожаемая громким хохотом мужчин, которым вторил и сам Лукреций.

 

***

Никки распахнула дверь в маленькую комнату. Похоже, весь коридор состоял из этих дверей, ведущих в аналогичные по размеру небольшие комнатки. Она бережно опустила барда на ноги и захлопнула за собой дверь. Габриэль была в ярости от подобного обращения, но сделала над собой усилие и сдержалась.

Ничто не смогло бы шокировать её в этот момент сильнее, чем то, что последовало далее. Высокая женщина-воин опустилась на одно колено и почтительно склонила голову.

«Моя Королева» - прошептала она.

«Что?!» - пролепетала в ответ потрясенная Габриэль.

В следующий момент Никки быстро поднялась и, закрыв рот барда своей ладонью, внимательно прислушалась к чему-то. Затем с яростным рычанием она подскочила к двери и, резко дернув за ручку, распахнула её. В комнату ввалился, растянувшись на пороге, невысокий ростом мужчина. Никки схватила его за ошейник, который был у большинства рабов, и швырнула обратно в дверной проём.

«Слушай ты, извращенец! Перестань шпионить и держись подальше от моей двери или я оторву у тебя то, что ты наивно считаешь своим достоинством, и украшу этим свой щит, ты понял меня?!» - пригрозила Никки, и маленький Араб, поспешно кивнув, быстро испарился.

Женщина снова закрыла дверь, подождала несколько минут и, внимательно прислушавшись к двери, повернулась к барду.

«Я – Никки. Мои родители были торговцами на Севере. Когда их убили, я была ещё совсем маленьким ребенком, и Северные Амазонки приняли меня к себе. Я попала в рабство два года назад, как раз после того, как ты приняла на себя титул Королевы» - улыбнулась женщина – «Извини за подобное обращение, но это было необходимо, чтобы спасти твою и мою жизнь.»

Габриэль прошлась по комнате и села на один из двух стульев, стоящих рядом с простым, грубо сколоченным столом. Она крепко прижимала сломанную руку к себе.

«Позволь мне наложить шину и перебинтовать твою руку. Я скоро вернусь. Если кто-нибудь войдет, не произноси ни слова. Ты по-прежнему в опасности.»

«А когда я не была в опасности?!» - печально ответила Габриэль.

Когда женщина вернулась, Габриэль, не выдержав, задала один из тысячи вопросов, которые в течение всего этого времени кружились роем в её голове:

«Где я?!»

«Это Аквилейя - один из самых больших и богатых городов Римской империи, которые расположены на этом побережье. Здесь находятся вилла и Школа Гладиаторов, принадлежащие Лукрецию» - ответила Никки, медленно и осторожно перевязывая руку барда.

«А меня взяли на границе с Германией, избили, напичкали какими-то наркотиками и …» - Габриэль отвернулась и попыталась сдержать слезы.

Никки молча продолжила перевязывать её руку, давая барду время хоть немного прийти в себя. Она уже заметила синяки, заживающие ушибы, царапины и даже следы укусов на теле маленькой женщины и прекрасно поняла, что могут означать все эти отметины для рабыни.

«Думаю, мой друг мёртв, а Зена не знает, где я!» - наконец нарушила молчание Габриэль и была крайне удивлена, когда Никки снова зажала ей рот рукой.

«Запомни хорошенько, моя Королева! Что бы не случилось, никогда не произноси здесь этого имени! Цезарь назначил высокую цену за голову твоей подруги, и, если он узнает, что ты с ней знакома, он прикажет доставить тебя в Рим ещё до конца этой недели … Она когда-нибудь рисковала своей жизнью ради тебя?!»

«Да, много раз» - кивнула Габриэль.

«Тогда, как ты думаешь, что она сделает, если Цезарь пошлёт ей весточку о том, что готов обменять тебя на неё?!» - поинтересовалась Никки.

Габриэль закрыла глаза, чувствуя, что готова расплакаться в любую секунду: «Она пожертвует собой ради меня!» - сдавленно прошептала она.

«Тогда ты должна понять, что не можешь произносить здесь ни её, ни своё имя.»

«Хорошо» - кивнула Габриэль, сдерживая слезы – «Они не знают, что ты Амазонка, да?!»

«Нет, они считают меня просто хорошо обученным бойцом. У меня был шанс выиграть свободу после пяти лет на Арене, но удар меча лишил силы мою ногу. Лукреций был достаточно добр или слишком умен, оставив меня в качестве тренера. У него в распоряжении теперь и раб, и хороший тренер, и он по-прежнему пытается затащить меня в свою кровать» - криво усмехнулась Никки.

«Успешно?!» - ответно усмехнулась Габриэль, уже предвидя возможный ответ.

Никки расхохоталась: «Не очень! Он боится проснуться утром в меньшей степени мужчиной, чем уснул.»

«А почему ты так яростно сражалась против того, чтобы меня отправили на кухню?! Разве там жизнь не легче и не менее опасна, чем на Арене?!» - спросила Габриэль, в то время как Никки приспосабливала ремень вокруг шеи барда.

«Возможно … длинная жизнь раба. На Арене у тебя всегда есть хоть небольшой, но всё же шанс завоевать себе свободу. А будучи рабом на кухне, ты будешь обречена на то, что каждую ночь любой тренер сможет взять тебя в свою постель. К тому же новички, проходящие обучение и достигшие определенных успехов, тоже получают право брать к себе в кровать любого из рабов, работающих на кухне или на конюшне. Как ты думаешь, Бри, сколько мужчин придется тебе тогда обслужить за свою жизнь?!»

Габриэль побледнела, и Никки понимающе кивнула, сознавая, через сколькие изнасилования уже пришлось пройти этой маленькой женщине.

«Я убью тебя собственными руками, а затем перережу горло себе … прежде, чем допущу, чтобы подобное повторилось вновь, моя Королева!»

Габриэль приблизилась и нежно коснулась щеки Амазонки: «Тебе не кажется, что пора прекратить называть меня Королевой, прежде чем кто-то услышит тебя?!»

Никки покраснела и кивнула.

«Расскажи-ка мне лучше о себе и о том, как ты попала в Германию» - предложила она, занимая место по другую сторону стола.

Габриэль начала длинный рассказ о своей свадьбе с Зеной, о попытке римских убийц отравить её, об ужасающих последствиях действия этого яда, и наконец о желании Зены покинуть Грецию, чтобы избавиться от опасности со стороны Ареса и Цезаря. Особенно из-за того, что Зена носила дитя Ареса.

Она также поведала о бесконечно длинных неделях, проведенных ею в пути вместе с Зеной, Гераклом и Иолаем, и завершившихся её пленением и возможной гибелью Иолая. Она упустила лишь то, что произошло с ней после этого, но Никки, будучи сама рабыней, прекрасно знала, что случалось со всеми женщинами-рабами после их пленения. Поэтому она благоразумно промолчала, не пытаясь выведывать подробности, которые ещё сильнее ранили бы её новую подругу.

Этой же ночью Никки и Бри встретились лицом к лицу с первой трудностью. Опустив голову, Никки начала краснеть и заикаться, безрезультатно пытаясь что-то произнести.

«В чём дело, тренер?!» - спросила Габриэль.

«Они ждут, что я пересплю с тобой сегодня … если потребуется даже силой. Тебе придется делить со мной постель и спать без одежды» - прошептала воительница.

Габриэль ободряюще улыбнулась: «У меня есть возлюбленная, к которой я должна вернуться, и скоро будет ребенок. Я сделаю всё, что угодно, чтобы выжить … до тех пор, пока есть хотя бы лучик надежды» - с этими словами бард начала потихоньку раздеваться.

У Никки перехватило дыхание, но не столько от вида синяков и порезов на теле Королевы, сколько от её красоты.

«Твоей возлюбленной крупно повезло» - ели дыша, прошептала она.

Габриэль покраснела и быстро скользнула в кровать, натягивая на себя одеяло.

Никки усмехнулась, заметив смущение барда, и задула свечу прежде, чем начала раздеваться сама. Каким-то образом им даже удалось едва касаться друг друга в течение всей ночи, несмотря на то, что кровать не была такой уж и широкой.

 

***

Путешествие на север выдалось довольно трудным и долгим. В январе выпал толстый слой снега, скрывший следы дороги и сделавший путь ещё сложнее, особенно для повозок. Зена ехала в одной из таких повозок, удерживая в руках израненное тело Иолая и стараясь сохранять его в тепле и покое.

Воительница была поражена той скорости, с которой эта большая, похожая на клан семья, собралась в дорогу, когда Аксель вдруг объявил о том, что им нужно держать путь на север и как можно быстрее. Все вещи были упакованы ещё до наступления полудня, и они немедленно двинулись в путь, оставляя за собой пустую хижину и Геракла, скачущего в противоположном направлении …

Зена по-прежнему чувствовала себя ужасно из-за того, что поехал именно Геракл, а она сама была вынуждена остаться, чтобы позаботиться об Иолае. Но она прекрасно понимала, что Полубог мыслил здраво - на что она, по-видимому, была абсолютно не способна, когда дело касалось Габриэль. Ей было также очень неуютно сознавать, что она зависит от чужаков, хотя и была вынуждена признаться самой себе, что эти германцы были ей просто необходимы. Она бы не смогла в одиночку позаботиться и о себе, и о жизни, которая теперь росла внутри неё, и об Иолае в эту холодную, снежную зиму.

Она ещё крепче прижала к себе грека, шепча: «Давай, Иолай, держись. Мне нужен ещё кто-нибудь, говорящий на греческом» - и грустно улыбнулась собственным словам, которые её друг, находящийся до сих пор без сознания, не слышал, а значит и не понимал …

________

Габриэль вывели во двор, и она была удивлена, увидев там остальных пленников, выбранных для обучения на гладиаторов. Они стояли в ряд посреди двора и с них, также как и с барда, были сняты цепи. Никки, с каменным лицом, подтолкнула Габриэль в одну линию с остальными, её глаза предупреждающе сверкнули.

Вскоре перед новобранцами предстал собственной персоной Лукреций, появившись со стороны территории, прилегающей к поместью.

«Я – Ланиста, глава школы» - провозгласил он - «Поздравляю вас с тем, что вы были избраны, и удостоились весьма сомнительной чести быть гладиаторами. Если вы проживете достаточно долго, вы сможете стать знаменитыми и даже будете приглашены в Рим для участия в играх на Арене. С вами будут обращаться как с рабами, каковыми вы собственно и являетесь, но и поклоняться вам словно идолам. Если вы будете достаточно умны, то сможете делать пари на результаты схваток и даже сумеете заработать немного денег.»

Все новобранцы обратили внимание на деревянный меч, который он держал в руках.

«Вы спросите меня, для чего вам жить?! Для того чтобы иметь маленькую комнатку с одной кроватью?! Нет! Думайте правильно, сражайтесь хорошо, и вы получите деньги, женщин и славу. Вы даже сможете завоевать себе свободу» – мужчина сделал небольшую паузу, оглядывая рабов и оценивая тот эффект, который произвели на них его слова – «Любой гладиатор, который выживет здесь в течение пяти лет, получает свободу и привилегию стать тренером в моей школе.»

Лукреций поднял деревянный меч так, чтобы его могли видеть все.

«Есть и другой способ приобрести свободу. Выиграйте этот меч на Арене, получив его из рук Проконсула, правителя этой территории или от самого Цезаря, и свобода будет вашей!»

Он передал меч Никки и снова обернулся к новоиспеченным гладиаторам.

«Не поймите меня неправильно. Я сомневаюсь, что любому из вас удастся продержаться здесь хотя бы год. Это большая редкость, когда гладиаторы выдерживают пятилетний срок, и ещё реже им удается завоевать деревянный меч. Ваши шансы сведены к минимуму … Зачем тогда пытаться?! Вам остается только это, в противном случае – распятие на кресте. Я достаточно ясно выразился?!»

«Да, мой Господин!» - хором ответили все рабы.

«Хорошо, а теперь формальности. Сейчас все вы повторите за мной клятву и первый из вас, кто ослушается любого приказа, отданного ему, первый, кто нарушит дисциплину в этой школе, первый, кто попытается бежать – встретит смерть намного более страшную, чем распятие. Повторяйте: Я клянусь, что вынесу удары хлеста, отметку железом и смерть от меча ради Игры.»

Габриэль обнаружила себя, повторяющей клятву наравне со всеми остальными. Острый взгляд Лукреция обегал ряд за рядом в поисках малейшего сомнения или неуверенности среди новобранцев. Дрожа всем телом, Габриэль заметила очаг с каменным углем в дальнем конце двора и цепочку рабов, медленно бредущих в том направлении.

Внезапно Никки отвела глаза, не решаясь встретиться с ней взглядом.

«Я организовал здесь высоко дисциплинированную школу» – продолжал Лукреций – «Любое, даже незначительное, нарушение правил незамедлительно повлечет за собой жестокое наказание, обычно это порка. Опасные смутьяны столкнуться с кастрацией, изуродованием или … смертью. Это Никки, одна из моих врачей и тренеров. С остальными вы встретитесь позже, когда приступите к тренировкам. Если это будет необходимо, вас будут приковывать каждую ночь запястьями к щиколоткам так, что вы не сможете стоять или лежать прямо. Поверьте, это довольно неприятный способ провести ночь. Сначала это и только затем завтрак … А теперь все в одну линию и двигайтесь к тому рабу с железным клеймом. Это будет первой проверкой на верность принесенной вами клятве!»

Габриэль с облегчением поняла, что была не единственной, кто громко кричал, когда раскаленное докрасна железное клеймо вплотную прижалось к коже на её плече.

После завтрака, который состоял из хлеба, вина, маслин, сыра и рыбы (довольно шикарная еда для рабов, подумала Габриэль) она и Никки столкнулись со второй трудностью.

Габриэль подняла деревянный кинжал, переданный ей Никки, и посмотрела на него так, словно у него было действительно острое лезвие.

«В чём дело?» - прошептала Никки.

«Я не могу убивать» - также тихо ответила ей Габриэль.

«ЧТО?! Ты, должно быть, разыгрываешь меня?!» - зашипела Никки, показывая барду, как правильно нужно держать кинжал для того, чтобы суметь защитить себя.

«Нет, я, правда, не могу убить.»

«Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как ты видела свою возлюбленную в последний раз?!» - прошептала Никки, подходя ближе и разворачивая тело барда, чтобы поставить её в нужную позицию.

«Около 20 недель» - ответила Габриэль, с легкостью повторяя движения тренера.

«У неё уже начал расти живот?!» - поинтересовалась Никки.

«Да» - ответила Габриэль, морщась от ощущения горелой кожи на своем плече.

«А что ты готова сделать, чтобы снова оказаться с ней и с ребенком?!» - спросила Никки и не удивилась, когда Габриэль застыла как вкопанная посреди очередного тренировочного движения. Она обернулась, и Никки увидела нечто такое, чего она не видела прежде, но что ей ещё предстояло увидеть ни один раз в будущем – упрямо сжатый подбородок барда.

«Всё, что угодно!» - прошептала Габриэль.

«Тогда тебе придется убивать, малыш.»

Габриэль почувствовала, как замерло её сердце … Обычно Зена называла её «малыш». Бард сдержала слезы при воспоминании о своей возлюбленной. Она перевела взгляд на деревянный кинжал и снова заняла обороняющую позицию, но на этот раз её лицо светилось решительностью и упрямством …

_______

На второй день пути Иолай наконец-то пришел в себя и попытался улыбнуться, увидев обеспокоенное лицо Зены, склонившейся над ним. Оба – и Целитель и Зена были безмерно рады тому, что грек не подхватил лихорадку после подобных ран и холода, который сковал его тело во время длительного пребывания в ледяной воде. Они начали надеяться на то, что ему всё-таки удастся выкарабкаться.

Путь на Север занял больше двух недель, а местность становилась всё более труднопроходимой и необитаемой. Зена начала серьезно побаиваться и в тайне надеяться на то, что германцы всё-таки знают, куда они идут, и что такая большая группа людей будет встречена гостеприимно в крае, который, казалось бы, состоял из одного снега и не имел никаких признаков жизни.

Но каждый день охотники изумляли её, принося свежую дичь, а женщины, находя травы, растения и рыбу для пропитания.

 

***

Первый месяц тренировок выдался для барда довольно сложным, но постепенно она втянулась и начала справляться. Растяжка, завтрак, упражнения на гибкость, обед, краткий отдых, тренировка с оружием, упражнения на выносливость, ужин, ванна, сон. Таков теперь был её ежедневный распорядок дня.

Опытный взгляд Никки не ошибся в оценке этой маленькой женщины. Габриэль была быстра на подъем, уже невероятно хорошо подготовлена в бою на шестах, легко обучалась, схватывая всё на лету, и, к счастью, довольно быстро восстановила силу своих мышц после недавней болезни.

_____

Каждую ночь Зена стала засиживаться допоздна в компании с семьёй германцев. Это было легче, чем пытаться долго и мучительно уснуть, сознавая, что Габриэль нет рядом.

Германцы были довольно дружелюбными, искренними и очень коммуникабельными людьми, с каждым днем они нравились Зене всё больше и больше. Она довольно быстро расширила свой словарный запас их необычного языка, а они были безмерно рады тому, что ей удалось так легко освоить его. Было очевидно, что Аксель искренне любит свою жену, Сашу, и что она отвечает ему абсолютной взаимностью. Зена обратила также внимание и на то, что для большого семейства, живущего в таком маленьком, ограниченном пространстве, семья Акселя хорошо ладила и работала очень слажено, как единая команда. Казалось, их абсолютно не смущал и тот факт, что она, будучи воином, готовилась стать матерью, хотя они и не упускали момента, постоянно подкалывая её этим.

Саша лишь улыбалась, замечая как растерянно реагирует Зена на то, что все обращают такое пристальное внимание к тому, что она – воин.

«Да, для нас непривычно, что женщина берет в руки меч или копьё, но это не значит, что мы не слышали о подобном. Наш друг Геракл сказал, что ты стала воином после смерти отца и брата. Один из наших самых легендарных героев тоже спустился в могилу отца, чтобы встретиться с его призраком и наследовать его меч. Эта история всегда была одной из моих любимых» - усмехнулась Саша.

Зена попыталась сдержать слезы: «Похоже на одну из историй Габриэль… Жаль, что тебе не удалось узнать её …»

«Вы с ней были у нас всего одну ночь, но я поняла, что она – особенная. Её как будто окружает какой-то божественный свет» - произнесла Саша, успокаивающе опускаю руку на плечо воина.

«Некоторые говорят, что я – напротив носитель тьмы» - пробормотала Зена.

«Нет. Тьма не может стать источником света, а ты скоро подаришь миру свет!»

Зена улыбнулась, прикладываю ладонь к животу: «Я никогда не смотрела на это таким образом.»

«Жизнь – это дар Богов и наших фетчей - семейных духов, которые охраняют наши жизни.»

Зена ухмыльнулась про себя. Да уж, это новая жизнь была определенно «даром» Богов… Вернее сказать, одного конкретного бога, подумала она, Ареса. Она разрывалась между чувством огромного счастья по поводу беременности и расстройством при мысли о том, что это был ребенок Ареса. Ведь именно это заставило её покинуть Грецию и уехать как можно дальше от единственной семьи, которая у неё была.

Зена смахнула слезу, и Саша улыбнулась: «Ты – желанный гость в нашей семье. Руны говорят, что ты – одна из нас.»

«Руны?!»

«Да, священные знаки, которые были даны нам Великим Отцом, Одином, после того, как он принес себя в жертву. Он провисел девять ночей на Древе Мира без пищи и воды, пронзенный собственным копьем, до тех пор, пока не постиг значения рун. Иногда мы их используем и при письме.»

«Древо Мира?! … Амазонки тоже верят в Мировое Дерево. В то, что существует дерево, которое стоит в самом центре мира и у которого ветвей больше, чем могут сосчитать сами Боги, и что это дерево поддерживает своими могучими ветвями весь мир» - улыбнулась Зена, и Саша утвердительно кивнула ей.

«Да, мы верим в то же самое! Наше дерево называется Иггдрасиль!»

«Ну, и язык у вас!» - пожаловалась Зена – «Ты знаешь, а ведь жертвоприношение вашего Бога, Одина, очень напоминает некоторые Амазонские ритуалы, которые мне доводилось видеть в исполнении их шаманов – смерть и возрождение» - пояснила Зена и улыбнулась Акселю, который присоединился к ним у костра.

«Да, когда что-то получаешь неизбежно приходиться чем-то жертвовать… Зена, здесь, на Севере, жизнь очень тяжела и может быть очень короткой. Ты хочешь не хочешь, а учишься жить с тем, что уготовано тебе Норнами.»

«Норны?!» - недоуменно произнесла Зена, и Аксель нахмурился, пытаясь найти греческий синоним этого слова.

«Та, которая всё знала; та, которая всё знает и та, которая будет» - попытался объяснить он.

«А, понятно! Мы называем их Судьбами» - кивнула воительница – «Как действуют эти ваши руны?!» - поинтересовалась она, принимая рог с каким-то напитком и благодаря Богов за то, что Саша пьет только сидр. С тех самых пор, как Зена обнаружила, что беременна, она старалась много не пить, потому что теперь всё выпитое играло довольно злую шутку с её желудком. Однако это было довольно проблемно, так как германцы просто обожали пиво и мед и, казалось пили их постоянно.

«Мастер рун, которого мы также называем «витки» должен знать, как найти нужное дерево, принести ему жертву и вырезать на нем руны так, чтобы добиться необходимого эффекта. Также он должен уметь правильно использовать гальдор» - пояснил Аксель.

«Гальдор?!»

«Магия рун в звуке» - улыбнулась Саша, беря мужа за руку.

«И вырезать их?!» - Зена находила тему их беседы всё более увлекательной для себя. После обучения у Алти в стране Северных Амазонок она обнаружила в себе незаурядные способности к шаманизму, и её поразило, насколько много общего эти северные люди имели с Амазонками. Габриэль бы тоже было интересно послушать это, снова подумала Зена, и опять загрустила.

Заметив внезапно изменившееся выражение лица воина, Саша поддалась немного вперед и снова прикоснулась к её руке. Зена выдавила из себя слабую улыбку.

«Руны говорят, что она жива» - прошептала Саша.

«Что они говорят?!» - мгновенно отреагировала Зена, стараясь всеми силами скрыть своё нетерпение.

«Только то, что она жива, мой друг, и ничего более … Они говорят, что будущее твоего ребенка тоже ещё не определено» - улыбка исчезла с лица Саши.

Зена нахмурилась, опять погружаясь в себя. Её сердце так болело за Габриэль, что она испытывала почти физическую боль.

Аксель кивнул жене, и они тихо покинули воина, оставляя её у огня одну, расстроенную и погруженную в свои мысли.

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

На следующий вечер Зена обнаружила нескольких мужчин и женщин, мирно греющимися у огня, и подсела к ним, чтобы послушать разговор и попытаться лучше освоиться с их языком.

Саша улыбнулась и присоединилась к ней: «Как чувствует себя маленький человек?!» – поинтересовалась она здоровьем Иолая. Германцы сразу же окрестили так грека за его небольшой рост.

«Намного лучше. Наконец-то начал потихоньку передвигаться. Но боюсь, он больше не сможет использовать эту руку» – расстроено произнесла Зена.

«Однорукий человек всё равно полезен» - пожала плечами Саша.

«Что ты имеешь ввиду?!» - спросила Зена.

«Мы смотрим на вещи просто. Однорукий человек может пахать поле или держать меч. Человек, лишенный ног, может драться, сидя на лошади. А вот мертвый человек ни на что не годен.»

Зена понимающе кивнула.

«Вы оба – и ты, и Аксель, занимаетесь рунами?! Разве у вас нет жреца или жрицы?!»

«Есть, но они живут на севере, в больших поселках, городах и деревнях. А для таких маленьких общин, как наша, глава семьи выступает в роле жрица во время праздников, жертвоприношений и всех ритуалов. Любой человек, обладающий определенными навыками, может заниматься магией и изучать руны. Будучи главами этого семейства, мы с мужем возлагаем эти обязанности во время праздничных ритуалов на себя.»

«Вы почитаете одного конкретного Бога или Богиню или служите им всем?»

«Мы почитаем их всех на наших праздниках: одних больше, других меньше – всё зависит от праздника. Некоторые люди посвящают себя одному конкретному Богу или Богине; обычно князья, короли или вожди призывают Отца всех Богов, Одина, в то время, как обычные люди обращаются к Тору, убежденные в том, что их судьба – Асгард» - ответил за жену Аксель, подсаживаясь к собравшимся у огня сородичам.

«Асгард?! Это что-то наподобие Олимпа, верно?!» - поинтересовалась Зена.

«Да, что-то в этом роде. Это царство Асов и Ванов, сфера, в которой живут Боги и Богини, а также это то место, куда мы попадаем после смерти. В зависимости от того, как мы прожили свою жизнь и от того, какого Бога или Богиню избрали, мы можем закончить наши дни в Залах Фрейи, если она призовет нас, или же в Залах Хель, если мы окажемся недостойны этого.»

«Хель – это место наподобие Тартара?!» - Зена была рада тому, что племя провело достаточно много времени среди Римлян и Греков - по крайней мере они могли понять, о чем она говорит.

«Нет, это место покоя, где мертвые отдыхают до тех пор, пока не возродится часть их души. Самые выдающиеся люди попадают в один из залов Асгарда. Говорят, что в некоторых залах Хель холодно и одиноко, а река, окружающая их, состоит из острых мечей и кинжалов и заполнена ядом, поэтому никто не может пересечь её» - витиевато произнес Аксель, поднимая свой рог, и несколько мужчин тут же последовали его примеру.

«Это означает, что там холодно и всё покрыто льдом» - пояснила Саша, усмехаясь.

«Что?!» - недоуменно произнесла Зена.

«О, не удивляйся, так принято говорить на Севере, особенно среди скальдов и поэтов, которых вы обычно называете бардами. Например, Свет Сунны означает золото» - объяснила Саша.

«Смерть Тюра?!» - раздался чей-то голос.

«Это значит – волк!» - рассмеялся мужчина.

«Слезы Фрейи?!» - улыбнулась одна из женщин, перебирая янтарные бусы в своих руках – «Это янтарь!»

«Жало пчелы?!»

Зена нахмурилась, пытаясь разгадать очередную фразу.

«Стрела!» - подсказал ей Аксель, весело улыбаясь.

«Игра железа – битва!»

«Роса стрелы?!»

Зена усмехнулась: «Кровь!» Все расхохотались, довольные тому, что она наконец-то уловила смысл их игры.

«Мёд Одина – поэзия!»

«Летящий шип?!»

«Копьё!» - снова угадала Зена.

«Поедатель волков – воин!»

«Норманны знамениты своими загадками» - ухмыльнулся Аксель, предупреждая воина.

«Потрясающе! Как раз то, в чем я совсем не сильна» - пожаловалась Зена, и снова раздался дружный хохот.

«Но особенно мы любим хорошие истории и можем простить любое хвастовство, если оно окажется оправданным» - ухмыльнулся один из воинов.

«Вы сказали, что часть души возрождается заново?! Не вся душа?! Что вы имели ввиду?!»

«Хмммм … ну, тело состоит из нескольких частей, которые вместе образуют человека, также и душа. Разум и душа состоят из разных частей. Основные части остаются вне зависимости от того, какая судьба уготована человеку после смерти, но одна из частей возвращается, обычно в семью этого человека или к кому-то очень близкому к его семье. Именно поэтому мы ищем черты наших предков в наших новорожденных» - попытался объяснить Аксель.

«Значит, когда вы говорите, что ребенок ведет себя так, как, допустим, его дед, вы подразумеваете, что часть души его деда возродилась в нем?!»

«Да. А во что верите вы, южане?!» - поинтересовалась Саша.

«В то, что душа едина и неделима, но иногда Боги решают, что душа должна вернуться и возродиться через новую жизнь. Я слышала рассказы о том, что души возрождаются снова и снова на протяжении многих жизней. Другие же верят в то, что после смерти человек завершает свой путь на Елисейских Полях или в Тартаре и остается там навечно.»

«А на что похожи эти ваши Поля?!» - с любопытством спросил один из воинов, сидящий слева от Зены.

«Они олицетворяют самый счастливый день в вашей жизни. Некоторые даже не осознают, что они мертвы. Они проживают этот день, будучи абсолютно счастливыми, ожидая, что их возлюбленные, которые ещё не умерли, вскоре присоединятся к ним. Другие же знают о том, что мертвы и тоже ждут, когда их возлюбленные пересекут эту линию, наблюдая за тем, что происходит в их земной жизни.»

«Хммм, пожалуй, я всё-таки предпочту Валгаллу – сражаться целый день, а потом пить и гулять всю ночь на пролет!» - воскликнул один из собеседников.

«А как же Залы Фрейи, нашей Богини Любви?!» - раздался голос другого воина.

«Ну, это ещё один вид ночной схватки!» - рассмеялся его товарищ, целуя свою возлюбленную.

«А у вас есть специальные Боги для каких-то конкретных вещей?! Ну, например, Бог Войны?!» - поинтересовалась Зена.

Аксель нахмурился, обдумывая свой ответ: «Я знаком с Греческими и Римскими Богами. Один Бог для Войны, второй для Любви, третий для Справедливости … Думаю, с нашими Богами немного посложнее.»

«Отец Всех Богов, Один, - Бог Войны, но в то же время он является поэтом и мастером магии. Он пожертвовал своим глазом, чтобы вкусить силу вдохновения» - произнес, усмехаясь, один из мужчин.

«Тор почитается большинством солдатов, но он никогда не обращает внимания на сражения» - грубо заметил другой.

«Отцу Всех Богов посвящают себя большинство Вождей, но ему никто не доверяет» - поддержал его товарищ, после чего со всех сторон раздалось недовольное ворчание.

«А почему?!» - поинтересовалась Зена, желая получить как можно больше информации о традициях и верованиях людей, среди которых возможно ей придется растить своего ребенка. Её интерес был обоснован и тем, что она не раз сталкивалась с тем, как Боги вмешивались в жизнь смертных.

«Потому что он уделяет внимание только своим избранным, да и то только затем, чтобы привести их к ранней смерти» - пробормотал один из сидящих.

«Он вызывает их смерть, чтобы они могли присоединиться к его армии в Валгалле ещё будучи молодыми, здоровыми и крепкими воинами!» - заспорил с ним другой мужчина.

«Валгалла?! Это Дворец Отца всех Богов?!» - предположила Зена и получила в ответ утвердительные кивки собеседников.

«Фрейя – Богиня Любви, но также ответственна за смерть половины убитых воинов, которых она забирает в свои Залы. Ещё она командует половиной Валькирий» - вставила одна из женщин.

«Валькирии?! Души погибших женщин-воинов?!» - предположила Зена.

«Да, они выбирают воинов-героев для Одина и Фрейи, следуют за ними и помогают выстоять в сражениях.»

«Я предпочитаю, чтобы Боги держались подальше и не стояли на моем пути, когда я принимаю бой» - усмехнулась Зена, и несколько мужчин отсалютовали ей, одобряя сказанное. Каждый из них поднял свой рог с вином и залпом осушил его, считая это неплохим тостом.

«Я согласен, пусть лучше Боги сражаются между собой и оставят нас в покое» - выкрикнул один из мужчин.

«Ну, по крайней мере, наши Боги не настолько надоедливы, как греческие и римские, мне так кажется» - улыбнулась Саша.

Зена начала гадать, что подумала бы это женщина, если бы узнала, что Зена сама носит дитя Бога?! У неё вообще создалось такое впечатление, что лишь немногим людям на Севере удалось хотя бы раз в жизни лично встретиться с кем-то из их Богов. Зена и сама не знала, как относится к подобному положению вещей, ведь кто-кто, а уж она точно не горела желанием встречаться с кем-то их них. Нет уж спасибо, хватит с неё этих Богов!

Внезапно она почувствовала себя ужасно уставшей и, пожелав спокойной ночи всем собравшимся, откланялась и отошла от костра. Она залезла в кровать, примостившись рядом с Иолаем, быстро скинула с себя большую часть одежды и вытянулась под теплым меховым одеялом, накрывающим их. Иолай что-то сонно пробормотал и, не просыпаясь, потянулся к ней. Зена, краснея, позволила ему обнять себя и, радуясь тому, что он крепко спит, дала наконец волю своим слезам, которые она больше не могла сдерживать … Так она и лежала, уткнувшись в плечо своего друга и горько плача. Габриэль была безумно далеко, но Зена чувствовала, как одиночество её возлюбленной окутывает её своей пеленой.

***  
Никки сконцентрировала подготовку Габриэль на постоянных тренировках с сетью, небольшим мечом и кинжалом. Понимая, что такой маленькой женщине будет абсолютно бесполезна тяжелая броня, тренер решила сделать упор на скорости барда, её маленьком росте и тех способностях, которыми наградила её сама природа.

Габриэль довольно быстро привязалась к высокой воительнице, обретя в её лице верную и надежную подругу. Никки чем-то напоминала ей Зену, и очень скоро бард заметила, что обучение дается ей так же легко, как это было под бдительным присмотром её воина.

Лукреций также с интересом наблюдал за многообещающей маленькой блондиночкой, которая подавала неплохие надежды. Даже несмотря на её низкий рост, Лукреций прекрасно знал, что невысокие и быстрые гладиаторы на Арене иногда одолевали казалось бы очень сильных, неприступных, закованных в тяжелую броню бойцов.

С рук барда были сняты кожаные ремни, и она начала работать над восстановлением мышц рук. Последовали постоянные тренировки с мечом, отработка ударов снова и снова до тех пор, пока это не стало необходимой и уже привычной частью ежедневной тренировки мышц молодой женщины.

Постепенно Никки начала добавлять копьё и щит в упражнения барда. А Лукреций стал подумывать о том, как бы ему не проиграть это трехмесячное пари. Впрочем, он злорадно ухмылялся, в душе даже надеясь на это. Он предпочел бы получить хорошие деньги за победу гладиатора, которого при желании мог превратить в труп в любой момент. Он также был откровенно восхищен тем, как играли на солнце мускулы этой маленькой женщины, пульсирующие под её гладкой кожей, когда она двигалась.

А по ночам для Никки уже стало привычным просыпаться и находить Габриэль, плачущей и стонущей во сне. В такие моменты она всегда брала эту хрупкую женщину в свои объятия, пытаясь успокоить её, и каждый раз укачивала её, как маленького ребенка до тех пор, пока Габриэль наконец-то не засыпала, хотя всё так же с именем Зены на устах.

Никки чувствовала, как её собственное сердце начинает постепенно таить, и проклинала всех известных ей богов за это.

_________

По прошествию второго месяца Зена и Иолай уже полностью освоились и нашли себе применение в том укладе, который царил в семье норманнов, принявшей их. Зена помогала охотникам и рыбакам добывать пропитание, а Иолай приглядывал за детьми и хозяйством в то время, как его тело продолжало длительный процесс исцеления. Он был очень удивлен, когда выяснилось, что у него настоящий талант в изготовлении пряжи и шитье, и был несказанно рад тому, что ни один из мужчин и не думал смеяться или дразнить его за подобную, казалось бы, совсем немужскую работу. Зена тоже разделяла глубокое чувство благодарности к этим людям, которые относились с такой добротой и уважением к обоим грекам.

Саша и Аксель были правы, когда говорили о том, что безоговорочно примут их в свою семью. Геракл почитался ими как родной брат, а он сказал, что Зена и Иолай – его семья и что они в большой беде – этого было вполне достаточно для Северян, чтобы с радостью открыть им двери своего дома. Они с готовностью приняли на себя заботу об этих двух греках, взяв их под свою опеку на всю зиму или даже на всю жизнь, если бы только греки изъявили такое желание.

Достигнув, в конце концов, конечного пункта своего путешествия, семейство Акселя оказалось на пороге двух домов, которые были довольно большими сами по себе, но с их появлением стали казаться необычно тесными. Однако создавалось такое впечатление, что это абсолютно никого не волновало – все весело улыбались, приветствуя друг друга и начиная не спеша распаковывать вещи вновь прибывших. Зена удивленно встряхнула головой, пораженная тому, с какой готовностью хозяева приняли их, соглашаясь взять на себя настолько очевидную дополнительную нагрузку, и тому, с какой непритворной радостью они жали руки и заключали в объятия прибывших к ним гостей. Это напомнило ей о матери – Сирена наверняка поступила бы точно также.

Глава семьи Эдвал - Кроитель Черепов, к великой радости Зены, совсем не соответствовал своему имени. Он вынырнул из дверей своего громадного дома, оглушая всех своим громким голосом. Крича и смеясь, он заграбастал Акселя в свои медвежьи объятия, которым даже Зена не смогла дать иного определения нежели «сокрушительные». На какой-то момент ей даже показалось, что она слышит хруст костей бедняги Акселя. Но раскатистый смех обоих мужчин отвлек её от подобных мыслей. Они продолжили дружески похлапывать друг друга по плечам и с удовольствием осушили рог, который им вынесла жена Эдвала, Альфхильда. Они поочередно пили, передавая друг другу рог и прославляя один другого, свои семьи, Богов и даже опустевшее дно рога.

Эдвал широким жестом гостеприимного хозяина пригласил всех в дом и приветствовал каждого из входящих так, словно это был кто-то из членов его семьи, даже Зену и Иолая, которых он видел впервые. Зена была вдвойне признательна этому огромному, похожему на медведя, но в то же время такому добродушному человеку за то, что у него хватило ума не заграбастать в свои костедробильные объятия Иолая. Эдвал был достаточно умен и наблюдателен, чтобы заметить, что грек был ещё очень слаб и не излечился до конца.

Зену очень забавляло то, что северяне сочли имя Иолая слишком трудным для произношения и нарекли его «Ивар Однорукий». Воительницу же они называли «Ирса Воин» или «Бдительная». Эти прозвища лишний раз подтверждали то уважение, которое германцы испытывали к обоим грекам. Ведь даруя им такие имена, они ставили их на одну ступень с собой. У большинства из них самих было какое-то прозвище помимо того имени, которым нарекали каждого из них при рождении. У них было своего рода поверие, что человек, носящий два имени, будет жить дольше.

И надо сказать, Зена была признательна им за своё прозвище, потому что слышала, какие имена обычно звучали по вечерам возле костра, и понимала, что ей ещё крупно повезло. Она совсем не завидовала тем, кого, например, называли «Безмозглый», «Обжора», «Носатый», «Болтун», «Щенок», но хуже всего считалось прозвище, которым наградили одного из живущих неподалеку князей - «Змеиное око».

За Иолаем же прочно закрепилось имя «Ивар», он уже и сам начал потихоньку привыкать к тому, что к нему так обращались, и нисколько не обижался. И надо отдать должное северянам – они выказывали глубокое уважение к раненому греческому воину, хотя и продолжали дразнить его за маленький рост. Но делали они это так весело, шутя и по-доброму, что у Иолая не было даже желания сердиться на них. А Зена была бесконечно рада, когда заметила, что он наконец-то начал снова улыбаться, слыша, как его дразнят. Это был добрый знак! Но это было днем, а ночью Иолай продолжал кричать во сне и видеть один и тот же кошмар, который преследовал его изо дня в день, из ночи в ночь - сцена насилия, которому подверглась Габриэль …

________

По истечению двух месяцев новобранцы Школы Гладиаторов приступили к тренировкам в спарринге с точно такими же, как и они сами, новичками. Иметь в качестве партнера в бою настоящего противника вместо простого оттачивания боевых движений с невидимым соперником, переместило их на несколько другой уровень обучения. Большинству новобранцев пришлось несладко в этой новой стезе, и это вынуждало их обучаться достаточно быстро.

Однажды во время очередных тренировок к Никки и Габриэль подошел Лукреций. Они обе остановились и замерли, наблюдая за его приближением.

«Ну, и как наш танцор сегодня?!» - ухмыльнулся он.

«Она хорошо справляется, мой Господин» - улыбнулась Никки.

«Вот и отлично! Верите вы или нет, но я думаю, что она уже сможет выиграть схватку. Уверен, в конечном счете, я заработаю на ней кучу денег. Но, Бри … хммм … это неподходящее имя для настоящего гладиатора … Мне нравится «Танцор», оно подходит её стилю … Никки, должен признаться, ты неплохо поработала с ней.»

«Спасибо, мой Господин» - Никки с трудом сдержала улыбку, сопоставляя Габриэль с её новым именем.

«Пожалуй, я хочу увидеть раннюю демонстрацию её мастерства» - задумчиво произнес Лукреций. Улыбка мгновенно исчезла с лица Никки.

«Что, мой Господин?!» - настороженно спросила она.

«Ну, ты знаешь … этот маленький Араб, мой раб, немного пошпионил за вами и утверждает, что на самом деле вы не любовницы. Мне кажется, это очень странным, и я вот гадаю, какие мотивы вами управляют?! Что вы задумали?! Ведь у рабов не должно быть никаких замыслов и планов, разве ты не согласна со мной?!» - он выжидающе уставился на обеих женщин.

Габриэль собрала всю свою силу, чтобы убрать с лица все эмоции, которые могли выдать её. Даже не глядя, она знала, что в этот момент Никки сделала то же самое.

«Мой Господин, я даже не знаю, что и сказать. Мы ничего не замышляем против Вас» - запротестовала Никки.

«Гммм … ну, тогда давайте проверим это с помощью небольшого теста?!» - усмехнулся Лукреций.

«Как, мой Господин?!» - прошептала Никки.

«Мой маленький Араб против твоего Танцора. «Истина через бой», так сказать. Он не подготовлен как гладиатор, но всё же очень быстр и смертельно опасен с ножом. Думаю, они идеально подойдут друг другу по силе в бою.»

«Вы рискнёте нашим пари и своим рабом?!» - возразила Никки.

«Да, я хозяин и могу прервать любой спор, когда посчитаю нужным. Разве я не хозяин?!» - голос Лукреция оставался по-прежнему мягким и сладким, но чрезвычайно походил на шипение ядовитой змеи. Габриэль пыталась всеми силами не выказать своего панического страха.

«Да, мой Господин, как Вам будет угодно!» - Никки почтительно склонила голову.

«Вот и хорошо. Итак, сегодня, после обеда. Распорядись обо всём» - небрежно бросил Лукреций и, развернувшись, направился в противоположную сторону, что-то весело насвистывая.

Габриэль чуть не рухнула на колени, но Никки вовремя схватила её за плечи: «Крепись, моя Королева, крепись!»

_________

После обеда Никки провела подробный инструктаж своей ученицы.

«Он быстр как кошка. Я видела собственными глазами, как он одним молниеносным движением кастрировал одного из новобранцев прежде, чем этот мужчина вообще сумел понять, что же с ним произошло. Он также злобен, как сам дьявол, и до сегодняшнего момента находился под покровительством Лукреция. Скорее всего, он будет рассчитывать на это и будет слишком самоуверенным и высокомерным … Не думаю, что он наблюдал за твоими тренировками, так что вряд ли в курсе того, насколько ты преуспела.»

«Мне придется убить его?!» - произнесла Габриэль в промежутках между выпадами, которые она повторяла, чтобы размять мышцы и поддержать себя в нужной форме.

«Не знаю. Вообще-то он любимчик Лукреция и тот может не позволить тебе убить его, а удовлетворится лишь тем, что ты просто как следует отделаешь его или оставишь ему парочку шрамов. Я даже представить себе не могу, о чем он думает» - пожаловалась Никки.

«Он хочет переспать со мной, и он не уверен в наших с тобой отношениях» - уверенно ответила Габриэль.

«Что?!»

«Я видела, как он смотрит на меня … Он смотрит на меня не только, как на предмет выгодной сделки … он поглощает всё моё тело голодным похотливым взглядом, который мне приходилось уже видеть и прежде.»

Высокая Амазонка разразилась целой серией страшных проклятий.

На что Габриэль лишь криво улыбнулась: «Мы разберёмся с этим после того, как я одолею этого маленького слизняка. Ты что-нибудь скажешь мне о его стиле борьбы?!»

«Да, он всегда сражается справа: правая нога впереди и атака правой рукой; он не умеет сражаться в левой позиции.»

«Возможно, это и поможет» - неуверенно пожала плечами Габриэль.

 

***

«Гости Рима, достопочтимые дамы и господа …» - поочередно обращался ко всем Лукреций, обходя вдоль небольшой Арены и приветствуя своих гостей. А Габриэль и Никки стояли и гадали, как же давно он запланировал это шоу – присутствовало свыше пятидесяти семейств и прочих гостей, которые с нескрываемым интересом взирали на Арену.

«Это серьезно, малыш! Тебе придется убить его!» - тяжело вздохнула Никки.

«Я думала, что здесь, в Школе, мы не убиваем … ну кроме Главных Игр» - возмутилась Габриэль.

Было необычно тепло для мая, и она прижала дрожащую руку ко лбу. Никки быстро схватила кусок ткани и, сделав нечто похожее на повязку, одела её на лоб барда, предохраняя голову женщины от жаркого солнца.

«Что-то происходит, но я пока не могу понять, что именно» - подумала вслух Амазонка.

«Что бы это ни было, я планирую выжить!» - прошептала Габриэль.

«Молодец! Это единственное, что сейчас имеет значение, и это единственное правило, которое действует здесь. Здесь нет игр по правилам! Не позволяй ему встать, если он упадет, забудь про благородство и не давай ему второго шанса» - давала последние напутствия Никки, надевая кожаный рукав на руку барда, в которой она должна была держать меч, и прилаживая металлические пластины на запястья и плечи молодой женщины. Затем она прикрепила к её поясу меч и кинжал, и быстрым уверенным движением спрятала ещё один кинжал в сапоге барда.

«Никогда не позволяй противнику знать обо всём твоём оружии» - указала Никки и отошла в сторону, опираясь на свой костыль.

Габриэль кивнула и взяла в левую руку небольшой круглый щит.

Взглянув на противоположную сторону, она увидела, как Арабу передали точно такой же щит.

«Не бойся, он не знаком с боем с помощью меча и щита. Используй это и вымотай его как следует. Если дело дойдет до сражения на кинжалах, он может победить» - предупредила барда Никки.

Их дальнейшую беседу прервал раскатистый голос Лукреция, разнесшийся по всей Арене: «Я представляю Вашему вниманию двух гладиаторов, у которых личная неприязнь, и я решил дать им возможность выяснить свои отношения на Арене, в качестве хорошей тренировки. Пусть их зрелищный бой доставит Вам удовольствие! Итак, я представляю Вам Араба Ахмеда и представительницу Северных Варваров - Танцора.»

Габриэль почувствовала, как Никки легонько выталкивает её вперед. Сделав глубокий вдох, она неуверенным шагом прошла до середины Арены, встав рядом с Лукрецием и боясь даже взглянуть на Ахмеда. Вместо этого она перевела взгляд на зрительские места, где сидели Лукреций, его жена и почетные гости, прибывшие понаблюдать за боем. Внезапно Габриэль остолбенела, когда в одном из гостей узнала своего старого знакомого, никого иного, как Брута.

Бард почувствовала, как на секунду её сердце перестало биться, когда он тоже узнал её и чуть не вывалился с балкона, поддавшись вперед и пытаясь убедиться в том, что перед его глазами не галлюцинация. В следующий момент он заставил себя собраться и принял прежнее невозмутимое положение, но теперь его лицо было мертвенно бледным.

Лукреций отступил назад, и Араб занял оборонительную позицию. Габриэль поспешила сделать то же самое, когда Лукреций покинул Арену и за ним захлопнулась деревянная дверь, отделяющая теперь их от всего внешнего мира.

Габриэль попыталась сосредоточиться исключительно на своем противнике, отметая в сторону весь свой страх и все окружающие её звуки. Вытаскивая меч и поднимая щит, бард постепенно превращалась в гладиатора, который должен был родиться в этот день и которому уже дали имя, назвав его «Танцором».

Длительные странствия Танцора с Зеной, её тренировки с Амазонками и наконец усиленные занятия с Никки сыграли свою роль в этот первый момент, когда Араб с диким криком ринулся вперед, обрушивая на неё свой меч.

Женщина мгновенно отклонилась от удара, откатившись в сторону, и вскочила на ноги, направляя свой собственный меч на Араба и обрушивая свой щит на его голову. Это заставило его отпрянуть назад, и он ели успел подставить свой собственный щит, чтобы защититься от сильного удара Танцора. В следующий момент он сделал резкий выпад, выбивая опору из под ног женщины, но сам потерял равновесие и упал вместе с ней. Они оба одновременно вскочили на ноги, не давая друг другу ни малейшего преимущества. Танцор возблагодарила про себя Никки за то, что тренер так предусмотрительно сделала для неё повязку на голову. Глядя на Араба, который прерывисто дышал и каждую секунду вытирал со лба пот, струившийся по его лицу, женщина поняла, насколько мудро поступила её новая подруга, избавив её от того, что несомненно вызвало бы дискомфорт и помешало бы ей в схватке. Танцор постаралась восстановить дыхание, чтобы привести его в нормальный ритм, и не позволить облаку пыли, поднявшемуся над землей после их первого столкновения, заслонить глаза и попасть в горло.

Бойцы начали кружить по кругу, но уже более осторожно, внимательно приглядываясь друг к другу. Ахмед закричал и снова обрушился на барда, но на этот раз она умело отразила удар и направила его в сторону от себя, заставляя всю энергию, которую вложил её противник в этот удар, потянуть его за собой. Увлекаемый силой собственного удара вперед, Араб пролетел в нескольких дюймах от женщины и, наткнувшись на выставленный ею вбок меч, получил довольно длинную и глубокую рану в левое плечо. Он быстро переместился вне зоны досягаемости меча. Теперь его рука, по-прежнему сжимающая щит, безжизненно свисала вниз. С диким рычанием он отбросил ставший теперь бесполезным щит в сторону.

Благодаря подготовке и инструкциям Никки, Танцор понимала, что теперь Араб был в отчаянии и бешенстве, а потому мог стать ещё более опасным. Хотя как впрочем и она сама, подумала женщина.

Издав свой собственный яростный крик, она, предугадав следующий шаг противника, бросилась вперед, откидывая свой щит и вынимая из-за пояса кинжал. Перекатившись, она оказалась под мечом Араба и блокировала его удар собственным мечом. А в следующий момент Танцор погрузила кинжал между ребер своего противника.

Казалось, всё замерло и остановилось для обоих бойцов. Мечи зависли в воздухе, блокируя друг друга, в то время как Араб удивленно опустил глаза, взирая на кинжал, торчащий из его ребер, а маленькая гречанка была парализована тем, что она только что сделала.

С криком полным ярости и боли, Ахмед оттолкнул барда, и на какую-то долю секунды замер, пораженный произошедшим не менее её. Танцор быстро развернулась, пытаясь подняться на ноги, но Араб бросился на неё со спины и с силой ухватился за копну золотистых волос. Радуясь полученному превосходству, он дернул их на себя, вынуждая женщину запрокинуть голову назад и приставляя к её горло лезвие своего меча.

Танцор, выронившая свой собственный меч при неожиданном падении, мгновенно протянула руку и выхватила второй кинжал, спрятанный за обшлагом её сапога. Молниеносным движением она запрокинула назад руку и резанула по собственным волосам, оставляя в руках Араба лишь пряди волос противника, а не её саму. Затем она перекинула его через бедро и отбросила на землю, запрыгнув на него сверху, на грудь, и упираясь одной ногой в его руку, сжимающую меч. После чего она приставила к его горлу кинжал, который теперь крепко сжимала обеими руками.

Тяжело дыша, женщина перевела взгляд на зрительский балкон, ища глазами Лукреция.

«Что скажите, мои уважаемые гости и члены семейств?! Быстрая смерть от рук противника или медленная и мучительная от полученных ран?!» - спросил Лукреций, оценив опытным взглядом состояние поверженного Араба, и взглянул на Брута.

Габриэль тоже посмотрела в сторону Брута, который вел отчаянную внутреннюю борьбу, стараясь не выказать эмоций, которые бушевали в нем. Не произнеся ни слова, Римлянин поднял руку и дал свой ответ, опустив большой палец руки вниз. Остальные сразу же последовали его примеру.

Лукреций ухмыльнулся и повторил тот же жест, давая разрешение на убийство.

«Прости меня, маленький человек» - прошептала Танцор, погружая лезвие кинжала в теплую человеческую плоть.

После этого Габриэль не понимала, что происходит вокруг … да её это и не волновало … у неё наступило состояние полной отрешенности. Она даже не почувствовала, как чьи-то руки мягко поднимают её с земли, уводят прочь с ненавистной арены, садят в теплую ванну. Габриэль пришла в себя лишь когда почувствовала, как эти же самые руки ласково смывают кровь и грязь с её тела. В следующий момент она ощутила, как эти заботливые руки, принадлежащие Никки, сжимают её в своих объятиях, и начала тихо плакать …

 

***

Часом позже Никки раздобыла ножницы и завершила то, что Габриэль сделала со своими волосами на Арене. Бард нашла короткую стрижку довольно необычной, но всё же решила, что сможет легко привыкнуть к ней.

Они обе вздрогнули от неожиданности и какого-то внутреннего страха, когда открылась дверь и на пороге их комнаты возник силуэт Лукреция. Он подошел к барду и, приподняв за подбородок, внимательно осмотрел её разбитый нос и новую короткую стрижку. После чего одобрительно кивнул. Обе женщины заметили пару наручников в его руках.

«Неплохо … Сегодня ты держалась очень даже неплохо для первого раза. Большинство людей не могут совершить убийство, тем более первое, по приказу, а не в пылу схватки. Ты смогла» - прокомментировал он.

«Я никогда не смогу привыкнуть к этому» - прошептала Габриэль, и была удивлена, когда Лукреций в ответ лишь усмехнулся.

«А в этом и нет нужды! По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты можешь продолжать просто делать это» - он потянулся вперед и, взяв Габриэль за запястья, сковал её руки наручниками – «Мой почетный гость, Брут, изъявил желание встретиться с тобой» - ухмыльнулся он, и сердце Габриэль бешено забилось, когда она увидела эту жуткую ухмылку – казалось, улыбка никогда не посещала его безжалостных глаз.

Никки мгновенно оказалась на ногах: «Господин, но ведь Вы сказали, что к ней никто не прикоснется!» - не сумев сдержаться, выпалила она.

«Я сказал, что ни один из моих людей не тронет её. Когда заключаешь сделку с Римлянином, прислушивайся внимательно к каждому слову» - снова ухмыльнулся Лукреций – «Я ничего не говорил про себя или про моих гостей.»

Лицо Никки побагровело от гнева, и она схватилась за свой костыль, но Габриэль быстро бросилась к тренеру, пытаясь успокоить её.

«Со мной будет всё нормально, не волнуйся, всё в порядке!» - мягко убеждала она женщину, которая выдавала себя за её любовницу.

Лукреций дернул за наручники и потянул её за собой, выводя из комнаты и запирая дверь на ключ, оставляя Никки наедине со своим бешенством и немыми проклятиями.

«Ты не только быстра, но и очень сообразительна. Знаешь, а ведь ты только что спасла свою любовницу от сильной порки.»

Габриэль промолчала в ответ, а Лукреций лишь пожал плечами и повел её дальше через всю усадьбу. Подойдя к комнате для гостей, он открыл её и вошел без всякого стука.

Брут поднялся с дивана, его лицо не выражало абсолютно никаких эмоций.

«Ну, Брут, желаю тебе насладиться сегодняшней ночью» - зловеще ухмыльнулся Лукреций и закрыл за собой дверь.

______

Брут начал было говорить, но Габриэль быстро подскочила к нему и зажала рукой его рот.

«Я из Северного племени, моё латинское имя - Бри» - поспешно произнесла она, и мужчина понимающе кивнул.

«Как ты оказалась здесь?!» - потребовал он.

«Меня схватили на границе с Германией … работорговцы. Моя СЕМЬЯ не знает, где я, и жива ли я вообще» - Габриэль сделала сильное ударение на слово «семья» и Брут кивнул, давая женщине понять, что знает, кого она имеет ввиду под этим словом – «Ты собираешься доставить меня к Цезарю?!» - нерешительно произнесла она, и Брут сильно смутился.

«Цезарю?! … Нет! … Я просто держал путь в Британию … Но прошу тебя, присядь.»

Габриэль опустилась на диван, и Римлянин присоединился к ней.

«Брут, моя СЕМЬЯ сообщила мне, как сильно ты помог нам, когда я была больна. А ты не сможешь оказать мне свою помощь и сейчас?!»

«Я уже пытался, но Лукреций отказывается продавать тебя … по крайней мере сейчас.»

Габриэль нахмурилась: «Почему?! Я ещё недостаточно натренирована, чтобы приносить ему хорошие деньги и мои шансы выжить на Арене ещё очень невелики.»

«Не знаю почему, но он не хочет. Он говорит, что ты для него – загадка, и что он видит в тебе большой талант. Он хочет разгадать эту загадку и использовать твой талант» - пояснил Брут.

«Какую загадку?!»

«Он не верит в то, что ты спишь со своим тренером, но в то же время ты не подпускаешь к себе ни одного мужчину, это настораживает и озадачивает его. Ты должна найти какой-то способ разубедить его в этом … Цезарь уже слышал о твоем исчезновении, и он страстно желает найти тебя. Каждый Римлянин, жаждущий получить назначенную награду, ищет тебя. Цезарь думает, что Зе… твоя СЕМЬЯ придет к нему, если узнает, что он схватил тебя.»

«Знаю, я предполагала, что это может произойти» - пробормотала Габриэль.

«Я сумел только уговорить Лукреция заключить со мной пари» - обнадеживающе произнес Брут – «если ты выживешь к тому времени, как я вернусь из Британии, он продаст тебя мне, и он поклялся, что не станет продавать тебя до этого момента никому другому.»

«Как долго?!»

«Год» - сдавленно прошептал римлянин.

«Год – это всё-таки лучше, чем три, на которые он поспорил с моим тренером Никки … Значит год?! Но, Брут, это же целая вечность на Арене!» - внезапно Габриэль почувствовала, как слезы хлынули из её глаз и сердито смахнула их.

«Знаю, но у меня связаны руки. Цезарь в Египте, но я всё равно не могу доверить, чтобы кто-нибудь доставил тебя к твоей СЕМЬЕ, если мне всё же удастся вырвать тебя отсюда силой.»

«Брут, я должна знать, почему ты помогаешь мне и снова идешь против Цезаря?!» - прошептала Габриэль.

Римлянин тепло улыбнулся: «Твоя избранница однажды уже задавала мне этот вопрос, спрашивая, почему ты нравишься мне, и тогда я не смог подобрать нужных слов. Однако мне показалось, что она поняла, что я хотел сказать, и назвала тебя лучиком света в царстве тьмы, в которую мы, воины, неизбежно погружаемся. Она была права. Ты мне просто очень … не безразлична, Га …… Бри.»

«Брут, ты знаешь, что я связала свою жизнь с другим человеком, по любви и с согласия Богов» - произнесла Габриэль, ласково прикасаясь к щеке римлянина.

«Знаю, но ведь это не значит, что я не могу быть твоим другом.»

«Спасибо тебе.»

«А почему ты доверяешь мне?!» - спросил, хмурясь, Брут.

«У меня нет выбора. Ты даешь мне лучик надежды вернуться к моей любимой, и я не могу не уцепиться за него» - просто ответила Габриэль.

«Что ещё я могу сделать для тебя?!» - поинтересовался Брут, беря руки барда в свои собственные.

«Затащи меня силой в свою постель» – прошептала Габриэль.

«Что?!» - от неожиданности римлянин подпрыгнул и мгновенно оказался на ногах. Габриэль поспешила вернуть его обратно, на диван.

«А чего по твоему ожидает Лукреций?! Зачем иначе он послал за мной?! Как ты думаешь, почему у меня скованы руки, а не ноги?!»

«Я не могу сделать этого!» - запротестовал Брут.

«Ты же сам сказал, что я должна убедить Лукреция в том, что не скрываю никакой тайны, что я просто ещё одна напуганная женщина, сражающаяся за свою жизнь, рожденная лесбиянкой и совершенно незаинтересованная в том, как бы переспать с ним.»

«О, Боги, … Га ….. Бри. Но я же не насильник. Я не бью даже собственных рабов.»

«Ну вот, и кто после этого сможет сказать, что в твоей жизни нет света, Брут?!» - улыбнулась Габриэль, снова прикасаясь к его щеке – «Мы просто должны сделать так, чтобы это выглядело будто ты заставил меня силой. Ты не будешь насиловать меня, но Лукреций должен поверить в то, что ты это сделал.»

«Ну, хорошо. Думаю, это я смогу сделать» - кивнул Брут.

«Тогда ударь меня.»

Мужчина снова вскочил и начал медленно пятиться назад: «Я не могу!» - запротестовал он.

Габриэль тоже встала и преградила ему путь: «Неужели ты думаешь, что Лукреций поверит в то, что я добровольно легла в твою постель?!»

Брут закрыл глаза и страдальчески кивнул. Когда он вновь открыл глаза, то увидел, что Габриэль закрыла свои, стоически ожидая удара…

 

***

Следующим утром Никки распахнула дверь комнаты для гостей и обнаружила Габриэль обнаженной и прикованной цепью к спинке кровати. Её руки были сведены вместе над головой и накрепко связаны. Никки задохнулась, когда увидела ушибы и кровоподтеки на лице и руках барда. А в следующий момент она беспомощно рухнула на колени перед связанной женщиной, заметив следы крови между ног Габриэль.

Никки мгновенно смахнула хлынувшие из глаз слезы, увидев Лукреция, вошедшего вслед за ней.

«Ну, вымой её как следует и марш на тренировку» - распорядился хозяин Школы Гладиаторов, с довольной ухмылкой оглядывая барда – «Похоже, наш Римский Генерал был малость грубоват с твоей любимицей, да?!»

Габриэль приоткрыла глаза и, казалось, с большим трудом повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на вошедших.

«Что я вижу, Никки?! Слёзы?! Может быть, вы всё-таки любовницы» - задумчиво произнес Лукреций, всё ещё сомневаясь в собственных словах – «Молитесь о том, чтобы я поверил в это и не стал подозревать вас обеих в сговоре против меня. Если я узнаю, что вы планируете убить меня или сбежать, вам не поздоровится» - угрожающе предупредил он и вышел за дверь.

Габриэль быстро обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на Никки, и тихо прошептала: «Всё в порядке … просто освободи меня.»

Никки молниеносно бросилась разрезать веревку, которой были скручены руки барда. Затем она помогла ей сесть на кровать, быстро схватив одеяло и обернув его вокруг хрупкого тела маленькой женщины. 

«Не бойся, он не причинил мне вреда» - попыталась успокоить свою подругу Габриэль.

«Но эти синяки и кровь?!» - недоверчиво прошептала Никки, помогая барду подняться на ноги.

«Я сама попросила его ударить меня, чтобы это смотрелось убедительно для Лукреция. Брут даже порезал себе руку и измазал меня своей собственной кровью, чтобы это выглядело как изнасилование» - устало улыбнулась Габриэль.

«Я ничего не понимаю …» - пожаловалась Никки, осторожно ведя барда в сторону выхода.

«Брут – мой друг, и он пообещал, что вызволит нас отсюда ещё раньше, чем через три года.»

«Теперь я точно запуталась и ровным счетом ничего не понимаю» - жалобно произнесла Никки.

«Ну, нам нужно многое обсудить Главное это то, что есть небольшая надежда … Если мне, конечно, удастся выжить на Арене …»

«Ну, по этому поводу у меня есть парочка идей» - улыбнулась Никки. Улыбка озарила её лицо впервые за последние сутки, которые она провела без сна, мечась по комнате и переживая за женщину, образ которой прочно засел в её сердце.

«Вот и хорошо. А сейчас мне ужасно хочется помыться, переодеться и поесть» - устало произнесла Габриэль.

__

Следующий барьер, который нужно было преодолеть двум женщинам, чтобы выжить, застал их ночью, когда они раздевались, готовясь ко сну. Габриэль, сомневаясь в том, что она собирается сделать, неуверенно опустилась на кровать и обернула вокруг себя одеяло, плотно прижимая к себе грубую ткань. Никки села рядом с ней, обеспокоено натягивая на себя халат.

«В чем дело, Бри?!» - поинтересовалась она.

«Мы должны убедить Лукреция в том, что мы – любовницы, чтобы отбить его интерес ко мне» - прошептала Габриэль.

«Что?! Неужели Бри – нежный бард, который теперь способен на убийство; женщина, которая готова жить, подвергаясь насилию; обвенчанная возлюбленная - согласна переспать со мной только ради того, чтобы остаться в живых?! Ты любишь её настолько сильно, что сможешь жить со всем этим дальше?! Неужели твоя любовь к ней настолько велика?!» - тихо спросила Никки и быстро заключила свою Королеву в объятия, когда та разрыдалась, услышав её слова.

«Да, я люблю её настолько сильно» - всхлипывая, произнесла Габриэль – «Я люблю её так сильно, что готова использовать людей, которые любят меня, лишь бы вернуться к ней. Брут любит меня, а я собираюсь использовать его и поставить его жизнь под угрозу расправы Цезаря. Я даже хочу использовать твою дружбу и твоё тело, лишь бы выжить и вернуться к ней» - прошептала Габриэль.

«Бри, я знаю, что ты не любишь меня. Но ты действительно готова спать со мной, чтобы разубедить Лукреция в его подозрениях?!»

Из глаз барда снова полились слёзы: «Да» - сдавленно прошептала она.

«Любовь, подобная твоей, большая редкость, моя Королева» - удивленно прошептала в ответ Никки.

Габриэль приподняла левую руку и показала Амазонке красный рубец на ладони: «Мы связаны кровью самими Богами.»

«Богами?!»

«Да, они появились на нашей свадебной церемонии и сообщили, что нам предопределено самой судьбой быть вместе, что наша любовь не подвластна ни жизнь, ни смерть. Именно они предложили нам связать свои тела и души кровью» - пояснила Габриэль.

«Тогда, моя Королева, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы вернуть тебя твоей избраннице. Если понадобится буду даже ЛЮБИТЬ ТЕБЯ» - произнесла, усмехаясь, Никки, и была вознаграждена легким шлепком по руке.

«Как будто это трудное задание!? Только не говори, что ты не хочешь меня?! Я ведь не слепа и замечаю, как ты смотришь на меня!» - грустно поддразнила её Габриэль.

«Моя Королева, я мечтала о том, чтобы прикоснуться к тебе с того самого момента, когда впервые увидела тебя» - честно призналась Никки – «Но потом я увидела твою избранницу и решила лучше забыть об этой мысли раз и навсегда» - усмехнулась она.

«Да уж … большинство людей реагируют также, когда встречаются с ней» - засмеялась сквозь слезы Габриэль, даже это мимолетное воспоминание о Зене согрело её душу.

В следующий момент Никки склонилась к ней, оставляя легкий поцелуй на губах барда. Никки вздрогнула, почувствовав, что женщина отвечает на её поцелуй. «Прости меня, прости меня, прости меня, прости меня, …» - шептала Габриэль, целуя шею Амазонки, и Никки не была твердо уверена в том, у кого же именно просит прощение бард в этот момент – у неё за то, что использует свою новую подругу, или же она молит о прощении у Зены. В любом случае ни одна из женщин особенно не удивилась, когда за окном раздались медленные, крадущиеся шаги, остановившиеся как раз напротив их окна. Этого следовало ожидать …

 

***

Шел третий месяц с того момента, когда Иолай и Габриэль имели несчастье столкнуться с римскими солдатами.

Кетли, один из мальчишек, живущих в семье норманнов, влетел в дом и бросился к Иолаю, который был поглощен своим занятием, выделывая шкуру оленя. На лице мальчика сияла счастливая улыбка.

«Ивар, пришел наш Южный брат!» - радостно провозгласил он, хватая Иолая за рукав.

«Наконец-то!» - грек моментально отбросил оленью шкуру и, накинув свой меховой плащ, поспешил вслед за мальчиком к выходу.

Иолай расплылся в улыбке при виде Геракла, легко спрыгивающего с лошади и направляющегося к нему, чтобы заграбастать в свои медвежьи объятия. Маленький, по сравнению со своим другом, грек весело хлопнул Геракла по руке, когда тот наконец всё-таки выпустил его и с любопытством начал изучать своего приятеля. Иолай в свою очередь удивлено уставился на бороду Полубога, которую тот умудрился отрастить за зиму и в тот же момент ему на ум пришла мысль, что скорее всего его друг делает то же самое, глядя на его собственную светлую бороду.

«Рад видеть тебя на ногах и в добром здравии» - наконец прервал молчаливое созерцание Геракл.

«Да уж, лучше быть среди живых, чем среди мертвых … Габриэль?!»

Улыбка покинула лицо Геракла, и он покачал отрицательно головой. Прежде чем он успел ответить, большая часть женской половины дома высыпала на улицу, чтобы поприветствовать гостя. Жена Эдвала, Тора, предложила ему испить из рога, выражая традиционный жест гостеприимства. Он поднял рог в знак салюта, желая здоровья всем присутствующим, и залпом осушил содержимое рога, одобрительно кивая, в знак признания высокого качества северного вина.

Кетли направился в сторону конюшни, уводя за собой лошадь грека, а женщины расступились, уступая мужчинам дорогу в дом. Наконец-то у Геракла появилась возможность ответить на вопрос, заданный его другом:

«Я потерял её след. Римские работорговцы перепродали её другим торговцам живым товаром, которые направлялись в Италию. Римляне сообщили им, что она германка, и видимо Габриэль промолчала, поэтому её продали скорее всего именно как германку. Всё, что мне удалось выяснить у посредников, которые занимались её перепродажей, это то, что многие женщины-рабы были проданы в разные усадьбы. Но проблема в том, что эти усадьбы разбросаны по всему Риму, мне даже не удалось узнать, в какую именно провинцию она попала.»

«Дьявол! Зена говорит, что она жива … что она может чувствовать, что Габриэль по-прежнему жива.»

«Я верю в это. Их объединяет очень сильная связь.»

«Ты лучше расскажи об этом Зене … С ребенком всё в порядке, меня куда больше беспокоит сама Зена. Она проводит большую часть времени в одиночестве и совсем не высыпается» - нахмурился Иолай.

Геракл остановился и, приподняв подбородок друга, внимательно заглянул в его глаза: «Как и ты» - убежденно произнес Полубог. В следующий момент он распахнул плащ Иолая и нахмурился при виде его руки, безжизненно свисающей на боку.

Иолай лишь пожал плечами и продолжил свой путь к дому: «Я чувствую силу в этой руке, но совсем незначительную. Эта рука теперь практически бесполезна.»

«Главное, что ты жив! Я не думал, что тебе это удастся, после всех этих ранений и таких ужасных побоев» - мягко произнес Геракл.

«Ну, думаю, этого никто не ожидал» - печально улыбнулся Иолай – «Что дальше?!»

«Я сообщу Зене эти безрадостные новости и в конце недели снова отправлюсь в Италию. Я не собираюсь сдаваться!»

______

Геракл встретил Зену в амбаре, куда она въехала на Арго. Её глаза засветились надеждой, которая впрочем тотчас угасла, как только она встретилась с его глазами и он отрицательно покачал головой. Воительница поджала подбородок и медленно слезла со своей любимой лошади.

Грек повторил то, что он уже успел рассказать Иолаю, пока Зена расседлала лошадь и принялась вычищать её.

«На этот раз я еду с тобой!» - сердито отчеканила она.

«Нет, не едешь! Тебя отделяют всего два месяца от родов, и ты не можешь совершать такие длительные переезды, а дорога в Италию займет много времени. Это как раз то, чего и ожидает Цезарь. Он уже обыскал всю Империю, разыскивая тебя и Габриэль. Каким-то образом, он узнал о том, что она находится в Италии и тоже ищет её. Он не говорит, зачем это делает, но мы ведь с тобой прекрасно понимаем, что он хочет использовать её как приманку, чтобы добраться до тебя. Единственная вещь, которая спасает до сих пор её жизнь, это по-видимому то, что они принимают её за германскую рабыню, а не за твоего барда» - попытался урезонить воительницу Геракл.

Зена беспомощно зарычала и до боли сжала кулаки.

«Зена, я не собираюсь сдаваться и не остановлюсь до тех пор, пока не верну её» - пообещал Геракл.

«Я могу чувствовать её … я почти вижу её … но не могу дотянуться до неё!» - прошипела Зена, гневно запуская щетку в стену амбара. Арго испугано отошла на пару шагов от своей хозяйки, чувствуя опасную энергию, исходящую от неё в этот момент.

«Она всё ещё жива!» - пытался успокоить подругу Геракл, но Зена с яростью оттолкнула его руку.

«Ей приходится убивать, Геракл! Во сне я видела кинжал в её руке, а потом … кровь … много крови … А меня не было там, чтобы защитить или успокоить её! Дьявол!»

Зена резко развернулась. Её глаза были полны такой боли и ярости, казалось из них в любую секунду начнут сыпаться искры. В этот момент она была похожа на загнанного зверя, который чувствует свою силу, но ещё больше ощущает свою беспомощность.

Полубог выставил руку, ладонью вперед: «Брось, Зена, ты знаешь, что не сможешь ударить меня» - попытался уразуметь он женщину.

«Я бы не стала говорить об этом с такой уверенностью сейчас!» - угрожающе произнесла она – «Ты хоть знаешь, что они сделали с ней?! Что видел Иолай?!»

Геракл сжал зубы и с силой толкнул воина. В ответ он получил именно ту реакцию, на которую собственно и рассчитывал. В считанные секунды он оказался поверженным на пол, получив сокрушительный удар кулаком в челюсть. Он быстро вскочил на ноги и выставил вперед руки, как обычно это делали бойцы, тренируясь в спарринге. Зена издала яростный крик и кинулась вперед, потеряв ощущение реальности и забыв о каком-либо самоконтроле.

«Ивар, что происходит?!» - испуганно произнес Кетли, вбегая в амбарную дверь. Иолай поспешно протянул здоровую руку и схватил мальчика, прежде чем тот, пересек порог.

«Геракл помогает ей снять напряжение и выместить свою ярость. Не бойся!»

Когда наконец глаза Зены снова обрели свой нормальный вид и из них исчезла ярость, она замерла на месте, тяжело дыша и непонимающе озираясь по сторонам, в то время как Геракл пытался выбраться из стога сена, в котором он очутился после очередного сокрушительного удара разъяренной подруги. Он усмехнулся, стирая кровь с разбитого носа и ощупывая свой подбородок.

«Ну что, тебе стало лучше?!» - поинтересовался он.

«Немного» - нехотя призналась Зена, задумчиво изучая содранные до крови костяшки своих пальцев.

«Ну, я рад, что ты не стала прибегать к помощи своего оружия, мой друг. Беру свои слова обратно, ты запросто можешь побить меня» - усмехнулся он, после чего распахнул руки, принимая в свои объятия женщину, которая наконец позволила своим чувствам выйти наружу, горько расплакавшись.

 

***

Третий и четвертый месяц тренировок Габриэль приобрел несколько иной поворот. Никки соорудила грубую деревянную фигуру и заставила барда оттачивать на ней те движения, которые она должна была использовать позднее в схватках.

«Лукреций был прав, ты – прирожденный танцор! И мы должны использовать эту твою способность, как твоё главное преимущество. Представь себе обычную схватку двух бойцов, которые равны по силам, но привыкли действовать в разных областях. Обнаженный боец с сетью и трезубцем против хорошо вооруженного и закованного в тяжелую броню противника. Представила?! Так вот, ни один из них не обладает подавляющим преимуществом. Обнаженный боец быстр и трудно уловим в то время, как его соперник - хорошо вооружен и практически неуязвим. Оба они владеют разными навыками, но в принципе равны по своим возможностям в бою. Твои, Бри, противники скорее всего будут относиться ко второй категории, то есть к хорошо вооруженным бойцам. Не думаю, что Лукреций, видя твой маленький рост, заставит тебя одеть тяжелую броню. Так что я хочу обучить тебя тому, как находить слабые места у подобных противников, минуя их оборону и нанося им смертельные удары. Это будет «танец» под мечом и щитом твоего противника … смертельный танец.»

Внезапно Габриэль поймала на себе взгляд Лукреция, внимательно изучающего их. Он начал мерзко ухмыляться, заметив на шеи Никки засосы, бывшие следствием той ночи, которую он с таким удовольствием провел под окнами их комнаты. Высокая белокурая Амазонка покраснела и замолчала, заметив его взгляд.

«А как мне удастся пройти под меч и щит противника и при этом остаться в живых?!» - поспешно спросила Габриэль, заметив неловкость тренера и пытаясь заставить её продолжить прерванный разговор.

Никки моментально стерла с лица смущение и принялась объяснять барду, демонстрируя шаг за шагом, новые движения.

____

На четвертый месяц своего пребывания в Школе Гладиаторов Габриэль была вынуждена участвовать в ежемесячных играх, регулярно учреждаемых Лукрецием для того, чтобы потешить местную публику. По расписанию она должна была принять участие в утреннем состязании. На этот раз в качестве противника она получила такого же, как и она сама, гладиатора-новобранца, но это уже был не маленький Араб, а здоровый, сильный и хорошо вооруженный боец.

Никки стояла рядом с ней, массируя плечи маленькой женщины. В преддверии матча они обе находились в темной, душной камере, отделяемой решеткой от Арены, и ожидали начала боя. У Габриэль страшно тряслись руки, и как сильно она не старалась, ей никак не удавалось заставить себя успокоиться.

«Успокойся! Всё будет закончено прежде, чем ты даже успеешь заметить, что всё началось. Самая тяжелая часть – это ожидание» - убеждала её Никки.

«И как только ты выдерживала всё это?!» - недоуменно спросила Габриэль в то время, как Никки стягивала кожаную полосу, которая внешне напоминала рукав и должна была защитить левую руку барда.

«А кто сказал, что мне это удавалось?! Обычно я теряла всё содержимое своего желудка и оставляла весь свой завтрак прямо здесь» - усмехнулась Никки. Габриэль стала белее белого.

«Хм … спасибо за поддержку» - сглотнув, прошептала женщина, на что Никки весело рассмеялась.

«Не за что, малыш!»

Охранник распахнул решетчатую дверь, указывая барду жестом следовать за ним, и с силой захлопнул её за спиной Габриэль. Никки быстро приникла к решетке, которая теперь отделяла её от подруги.

«Будь осторожна!» - прошептала она.

Бард попыталась улыбнуться, но ей это не удалось.

______

Габриэль была безмерно рада тому обстоятельству, что солнце было не на её стороне, когда она вышла на Арену. Хотя гладиаторов и учили игнорировать солнце, большинство из них в первый момент всё равно слепли от ярких лучей солнечного света, особенно после того, как проводили достаточно много времени в темной камере в преддверии матча. Габриэль осторожно перекрутила пояс, на котором висел её меч и проследовала за охранником в центр Арены. Очутившись там, она подпрыгнула несколько раз на месте, разминая ноги, и перекинула свой щит в левую руку.

Она едва взглянула на хорошо вооруженного, закованного в тяжелую броню бойца, которого выставили в качестве её противника. Тяжелые металлические пластины и довольно плотная кольчуга покрывали его грудь и руки, а наполовину металлические поножи защищали его бедра. Помимо этого он был вооружен огромным мечом, кинжалом и внушительным щитом, не уступающим по размеру своему владельцу.

Габриэль не обольщалась на свой счет, здраво оценивая свои шансы. Она прикрыла глаза и начала делать упражнения на дыхание, которым обучила её в своё время Зена, позволяя напряжению покинуть своё тело, а барду уступить место Танцору.

Когда она вновь открыла глаза, это уже были глаза Танцора, лишенные каких-либо эмоций и страха. Она развернулась к Лукрецию, гордо восседающему на своём кресле, и его мерзкая физиономия растянулась в довольной ухмылке. Танцор почтительно склонилась перед своим ненавистным хозяином, приветствуя его, после чего снова обернулась к своему противнику.

Всё это время в голове Танцора крутилась одна мысль, которую всё ещё нашептывала ей бард – «Обычно в Школе бои длились не до смерти!». Лукреций предпочитал развивать своих гладиаторов, нежели превращать зрелище в простой кровавый спорт и терять довольно обещающих бойцов прежде, чем они успевали развить своё мастерство достаточно для того, чтобы выживать и конкурировать в настоящих играх с профессиональными противниками.

В следующий момент Танцор отбросила прочь любые мысли и сосредоточилась, ожидая, когда Лукреций выкинет вперед руку с сигнальным флажком.

Предугадав первый бросок противника, женщина с легкостью отскочила в сторону и обрушила на него свой щит. Затем она нагнулась, позволяя его мечу разрезать пустоту, и вонзила нож немного пониже защитной пластины, прикрывающей его бедро. После чего Танцор быстро отскочила, оказавшись вне зоны досягаемости меча противника, и уходя от мощного удара щита, которым он хотел накрыть её. Она молниеносно скользнула за его спину и рубанула мечом по ногам противника как раз там, где заканчивалась его защитная броня.

Он завопил и упал на колени, роняя щит. Танцор отразила удар меча, который он нанёс инстинктивно при падении, и быстро отскочила в сторону, когда он сделал повторный удар, оказавшись снова на ногах.

Мужчина тяжело дышал, с него градом катился пот в то время, как Танцор старалась поддерживать своё дыхание в нормальном ритме. Ярость дала её противнику новую вспышку энергии, и он с ревом кинулся на неё. Женщина стояла неподвижно, ожидая его приближения, и лишь в последнюю секунду она нырнула вниз, пригибаясь и сбивая его с ног. Он рухнул на живот и на какую-то долю секунды просто задохнулся. Танцор, воспользовавшись его секундным замешательством и своим превосходством, быстро запрыгнула ему на спину и, схватив его за волосы, откинула назад голову противника и приставила к его горлу свой меч.

Боец тотчас выронил свой собственный меч и вытянул руки по обеим сторонам от себя.

«Сдаюсь!» - что есть силы хрипло закричал он, и Танцор уставилась вопросительно на балкон своего хозяина.

Казалось, Лукреций какое-то время раздумывал, а затем всё-таки поднял палец вверх, даруя поверженному гладиатору жизнь. Танцор облегченно выдохнула и медленно поднялась. Она поклонилась Лукрецию и двинулась в свой угол Арены, когда вдруг скорее почувствовала, чем услышала, за своей спиной приближающийся топот. Она позволила инстинктам одержать над собой верх и действовала дальше, даже не задумываясь о том, что делает. Не оборачиваясь, женщина быстро опустилась на землю и сделала подсечку, выбивая опору из под ног приближающегося противника и заставляя его снова с силой грохнуться на землю. В следующую секунду она уже была на нём и прежде, чем он успел даже моргнуть, её кинжал быстрым движением разрезал его горло.

Трясясь всем телом, Танцор поднялась на ноги и посмотрела на своего хозяина, ожидая его реакции на произошедшее. Пораженный Римлянин тоже вскочил на ноги и принялся бешено аплодировать. Все остальные зрители поспешили последовать его примеру, наполняя всю территорию Арены шквалом оваций.

Танцор медленно поклонилась, извлекла из тела противника свой кинжал, и стараясь больше на него не смотреть, зашагала в сторону выхода, продолжая трястись всем телом и думая лишь об одном: успеет ли она покинуть арену прежде, чем её вырвет … 

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

Лето в конце концов всё-таки достигло северных земель, а следовательно и Германских племен, одно из которых оказало такой радушный прием своим греческим гостям.

Изредка некоторые из местных семей, кланов, племен и даже провинций развязывали небольшие междоусобные войны. Иногда это было из-за спора за землю, иногда из-за украденного скота или враждебных налетов, а бывало и так, что одно племя отказывалось выказать должное уважение и не подписывало соглашение, навязываемое Римлянами, и тогда последние усиливали своё давление, доставляя германцам огромные проблемы.

Цезарю даже пришлось лично отбыть на Север, чтобы дать отпор Готам, вторгшимся в северную провинцию. Заодно он попытался пройти по территории нескольких племен, чтобы ещё больше расширить границы Римской Империи на север.

Зена не на шутку была обеспокоена судьбой Геракла, отправившегося в Италию на поиски “германской рабыни”. Все поговаривали о неминуемой войне, и она ещё больше страшилась за Габриэль, которая могла оказаться в самом эпицентре военных действий. Зене не становилось легче даже при мысли о том, что вскоре в её жизни должен был появиться ребенок. Её тело причиняло ей массу неудобств, она была постоянно раздражена, её беспрестанно мутило. Саша и остальные женщины лишь улыбались, вспоминая свою собственную беременность и убеждая её в том, что всё это нормальное явление.

Будучи ужасно раздражительной всё время, пока она носила Солана, Зена даже не обратила тогда внимания на изменения, произошедшие в её настроении. Теперь же она заметила это и не желала ничего так сильно, как чтобы Габриэль была рядом с ней в этот такой трудный для неё момент.

_____

«Ирса! Быстрее! Приближаются какие-то всадники!» - завопил Кетли, врываясь в дом. Саша быстро схватила походный мешок и принялась скидывать в него травы, бинты и прочие вещи.

«Ивар, захвати пару одеял и отнеси их в конюшню. Кетли, выведи повозку, кинь эти одеяла туда, и поставь повозку на задний двор! Торопись!» - распорядилась Саша.

Зена, известная больше в племени под именем Ирса, заупрямилась, не желая подчиняться чьим-либо приказам, и осталась сидеть неподвижно на своём месте. «Саша, что ты делаешь?! Дай мне мой меч!» - возмутилась она.

«Нет, мой друг, я вижу, что у тебя скоро начнутся схватки. Твоё время приближается, и я не хочу, чтобы ты родила прямо посреди сражения! Так что выбирайся отсюда и марш в повозку! Нам нужно добраться до охотничьей хижины, которая в нескольких милях отсюда. Шевелись!»

«Я могу сражаться!»

«Через час или около того ты не сможешь делать ничего, кроме как орать как резанная! Так что пошевеливайся!»  
Не прошло и минуты, как воительница обнаружила, что её забросили в вышеупомянутую провозку, которая с грохотом вылетела со двора и, набирая скорость, понеслась по старой, заброшенной дороге по направлению к охотничьей хижине, используемой германцами преимущественно зимой. Они неслись на такой скорости, что Зена была готова поверить в то, что родит прямо сейчас. Их страшно подкидывало, трясло, а несколько раз повозка была даже на грани того, чтобы опрокинуться. Кетли взвизгивал каждый раз, когда повозка делала крен, а Иолай непроизвольно прижимался к Саше, которой, казалось, единственной удавалось сохранять спокойствие, пусть даже только внешне, но всё же спокойствие.

Всадники приближались довольно быстро, но в последний момент Кетли успел передать весть о появлении врагов мужчинам, работающим на поле и в то время, когда их повозка мчалась по ухабистой дороге прочь от поселения, возле дома, который они покинули всего несколько минут назад, уже во всю шел бой. К счастью для семьи, приютившей греков, когда они отъезжали, удача в битве была на стороне германцев. Но как сильно Зена не убеждала Сашу остаться и переждать сражение в их доме, упрямая германка наотрез отказалась.

Саша была абсолютна права, говоря о том, что время Зены подошло. Схватки приближались и становились всё сильнее и сильнее. Зена прикусила губу, но не выдержала и закричала, когда огромная волна боли накрыла её. Кетли выглядел очень обеспокоенным и заботливо прикоснулся к загорелой руке воина. Она попыталась улыбнуться, но в следующую секунду сжала зубы, почувствовав новую волну невыносимой боли.

Кетли перевел беспомощный взгляд на Иолая, не зная, что и предпринять. Этот маленький мальчик по-настоящему привязался к грекам и был с радостью принят ими. Мать этого темноволосого сорванца умерла, когда он был ещё грудным ребенком, а отец – погиб во время вражеского налета, когда мальчишке исполнилось 5 лет. Так Кетли стал сиротой и был принят в семью Эдвала. Он с интересом воспринял появление греков и вскоре, познакомившись с ними поближе, начал им симпатизировать. Он ходил хвостом за Иолаем, выполняя для него разные мелкие поручения, помогая ему одеваться и оказывая помощь в прочих вещах, с которыми у Иолая теперь были определенные проблемы в силу того, что теперь он владел свободно лишь одной рукой. Не менее сильно мальчик полюбил и высокую, красивую, сильную женщину-воина. Северяне лишь пожимали плечами и улыбались, наблюдая за подобной привязанностью Кетли к их новым друзьям. Зена знала, что этому семилетнему мальчику скоро придется расстаться с детством и, как взрослые, начать бороться за свою жизнь, надеясь только на собственные силы, но на этом этапе своей жизни он, казалось, полностью превратился в их тень.

Когда их небольшая компания всё же достигла хижины, Зена уже больше не могла сдерживаться и начала громко кричать, чувствуя, что схватки становятся всё сильнее и сильнее.

Иолай присел рядом с ней, смачивая её лоб холодной водой, и улыбнулся, пытаясь хоть как-то подбодрить её.

«Габриэль» - прошептала Зена и прикрыла глаза, позволяя Иолаю ласково смахнуть слезы, которые скатились из её закрытых век.

______

Все без исключения люди, находящиеся в хижине, вздрогнули, услышав отчаянный стук в дверь. Иолай молниеносно выхватил меч и прислонился к двери, прислушиваясь к происходящему снаружи.

«Уходите!» - закричал он.

«Прошу вас, небольшая группа всадников мчится сюда, и мне нужна ваша защита!» - раздался чей-то голос.

«Нет!» - ответил Иолай, хмурясь.

«Я настаиваю на праве на гостеприимство, черт побери!» - раздался тот же, но уже рассерженный голос, и Саша подошла к двери.

«Тогда клянись, что не причинишь зла никому из находящихся в этой хижине!» - потребовала она.

«Я приношу клятву кровью перед лицом всех Богов!» - ответил голос, Саша распахнула дверь.

Зена, сидя на кровати с мечом в руке, бросила пристальный взгляд в сторону вошедшего человека. Это была высокая женщина-Викинг, одетая в мужскую одежду и держащая в руке лук и стрелы. В другой руке она сжимала меч, а по обоим бокам у неё свисали небольшие по размеру боевые топоры. Незнакомка быстро вошла в хижину и захлопнула за собой дверь. Опустив засов, она развернулась к хозяевам хижины и молниеносно выхватила из-за пояса кинжал. Сделав несколько насечек на ладони, она позволила каплям собственной крови упасть на пол.

«Клянусь собственной кровью и всеми родственниками, в которых течет точно такая же кровь, что не причиню вреда ни одному из людей, которые находятся в этой комнате и что буду защищать каждого из них до последней капли своей крови» - провозгласила она. Саша одобрительно кивнула и вернулась к Зене, которая снова стиснула зубы, почувствовав резкую боль.

«Норны выбрали довольно странное место и время для появления твоего ребенка на свет» - улыбнулась незнакомка, глядя на Зену, после чего переместилась к окну.

Иолай встал возле другого окна, наблюдая за перемещениями снаружи дома.

«Приближаются вооруженные воины, я вижу шестерых … возможно ещё несколько прячутся в тени и по другую сторону хижины» - оповестил он их.

«Там было по меньшей мере пятнадцать человек, когда я бежала сюда» - подтвердила его опасения незнакомка.

«Пятнадцать?! Хм … это уже не хилая банда. Они ищут нас» - нахмурилась Саша.

«Ну, теперь уж им точно придется встретиться с нами, нам некуда бежать» - усмехнулась женщина-Викинг.

«Я – Саша, жена Акселя. А это – Ивар Однорукий, Ирса Бдительная и Мышонок Кетли.»

«Меня зовут Гримхильда. Я еду с очень важным посланием на восток.»

«Добро пожаловать Гримхильда в возможно один из твоих последних дней» - произнесла Саша, грустно улыбаясь.

Её гостья ответила ей точно такой же улыбкой: «Всего делов-то?! По-моему, весьма неплохой день для этого!»

Затем она снова развернулась к окну и быстро выпустила стрелу, попав одному из приближающихся к дому всадников прямо в глаз. Она схватила вторую стрелу и также метко сразила ею второго врага.

«И сколько их у тебя?!» - поинтересовался Иолай, с восхищением наблюдая за тем, как женщина посылает одну стрелу за другой, ни разу не промахиваясь.

«К сожалению, не достаточно много. К тому же они будут на крыше и в дверях прежде, чем я успею выпустить даже те стрелы, которые у меня есть.»

Зена снова закричала, впившись пальцами в своё одеяло, и Кетли ласково стер пот с её лба.

Саша мгновенно пришла на помощь к воину и широко улыбнулась, глядя ей между ног.

«Ну, может быть это и не самое лучшее время, но ты вот-вот родишь ребенка, мой друг!»

Зена выругалась по-гречески, проклиная неудачное время и Ареса, из-за которого она оказалась здесь и сейчас. Саша ухмыльнулась, не понимая языка, но прекрасно представляя себе, как будут звучать все эти слова на её родном языке. Она и прежде принимала роды. Матери всегда вымещали свою обиду в этот момент, чаще всего на мужчин, которым не приходилось пройти через всё это.

«Ивар, у некоторых из них в руках факелы» - яростно зарычала Гримхильда.

Саша застыла, было что-то такое, чего Зена ещё никогда прежде не видела на лице этой мужественной женщины – страх.

«Они ведь не хотят сжечь нас?!» - спросила она, не обращаясь к кому-то конкретно.

«Похоже на то. Ивар, ты и я - выходим наружу! Кетли – внимательно наблюдай за задним двором и громко кричи, если увидишь хотя бы одного человека с факелом!» - распорядилась Гримхильда.

Иолай кивнул и поднял свой меч в то время, как женщина распахнула дверь и бросилась наружу, издав боевой клич Викингов. Иолай последовал за ней, и двор озарился яркими искрами, отлетающими от сталкивающихся в воздухе мечей. Раздался громкий лязг и звон оружия.

Зена ещё раз прокляла всех известных ей Богов за то, что ей приходится рожать именно сейчас, и снова закричала от боли. Кетли быстро захлопнул двери, оставляя воинов снаружи, и бросился к окну.

Шум битвы померк для Зены, когда её тело потребовало от неё максимальной концентрации. Единственные звуки, которые она теперь слышала, были её собственные крики, которые она испускала каждый раз, когда боль снова накрывала её, и успокаивающий голос Саши. Кетли закричал и схватил топор, висящий на двери.

В промежутках между схватками Зена видела фигурку этого мальчонки, мелькающую возле окна. К своему собственному ужасу, она наблюдала и сцену того, как маленькие руки Кетли с силой опустили топор на голову одного из атакующих, который попытался залезть в окно. Кетли издал звук, стараясь сымитировать боевой клич Гримхильды, и беспомощно пытался вытащить лезвие топора, застрявшее в черепе поверженного врага. Саша подскочила к нему и помогла вытащить топор.

Затем она снова протянула его мальчику: «Оставь труп здесь, он поможет тебе блокировать остальных» - произнесла она, глядя в его горящие глаза.

«О, Боги, но ведь он ещё совсем ребенок! Ему ведь только семь!» - прошептала Зена, когда жена Акселя снова вернулась к ней.

«Да, но такова жизнь!» - жестко ответила Саша. А в следующий момент Зена уже отвлеклась от этой мысли, громко застонав.

Весь окружающий мир исчез для воительницы, когда хижина наполнилась её отчаянными криками и стонами.

А потом боль прошла … подобно отхлынувшей с берега волне. И по щекам воина ручьями потекли слезы. Саша широко улыбалась, глядя на неё и заворачивая в небольшой кусок чистой ткани крошечный комочек.

«У тебя дочь, мой друг!»

В следующий момент обе женщины вздрогнули от неожиданности, когда раздался громкий треск, и рухнула дверь. В комнату ввалился Иолай, на голове которого зияла огромная рана, а всё лицо было залито кровью. Он с глухим рычанием мотал головой, пытаясь подняться на ноги и загородить дверной проем, в который ломились два налетчика.

Саша быстро передала орущего новорожденного Зене и, схватив меч воительницы, присоединилась к Иолаю, который не взирая на свою страшную рану, продолжал яростно защищать вход.

Зена, будучи не в силах даже пошевелиться, с ужасом наблюдала за тем, как её друзья сражаются с врагами. Иолай упал как подкошенный под ещё одним сильным ударом по голове, и Сашу, оставшуюся в одиночестве, вытеснили в комнату. Она схватила Кетли за воротник и отшвырнула его позади себя, когда он попытался броситься вперед, чтобы защитить её.

«Кетли, брось мне топор!» - закричала Зена и мальчик устремился прямиком к ней, протягивая оружие.

«Саша, пригнись!» - приказала Зена, кидая топор, который сразу же нашел свою цель, вонзившись в череп мужчины, стоящего рядом с Сашей, которая по команде воительницы немедленно пригнулась. Германка довольно ухмыльнулась и вонзила меч воительницы в грудь второго нападающего. Но меч застрял в ребрах противника, и Зена горестно и беспомощно застонала, когда увидела, что один из врагов воспользовался этим и всадил свой боевой топор в Сашу, пробив горло и ключицу оставшейся безоружной женщине.

Зена быстро положила свою новорожденную дочь между собой и стеной и выхватила свой нож, готовясь к обороне.

Кетли нырнув вперед, поднял брошенный кем-то меч и вонзил его в ногу ещё одного противника. Последний издал яростный вопль и уронил свой топор, который мальчишка тотчас поднял, и сразу же отскочил в сторону, чтобы оказаться вне зоны досягаемости разъяренного воина. Воспользовавшись его секундным замешательством, Кетли отскочил к Зене и передал топор ей.

Мужчина с бешенным криком вытащил лезвие меча из своей ноги и двинулся на воительницу и детей, но внезапно с пола взметнулась рука Иолая, сжатая в кулак, и с силой ударила нападающего по ране на ноге. Мужчина как подкошенный рухнул на пол и Иолай, оседлав его, одним быстрым движением меча обезглавил его.

А затем наступила поразительная тишина, которую нарушал только одинокий крик новорожденного ребенка.

Зена посмотрела глазами, полными слез на мертвое тело Саши, после чего перевела взгляд на вход и увидела там Гримхильду. Высокая женщина удовлетворенно кивнула, когда Зена осторожно подняла свою дочь, укачивая и прижимая её к себе.

«Думаю, ты окажешь большую честь своей подруге и почтишь её должным образом, если назовешь свою дочь Сашей» - грустно улыбнулась Гримхильда.

«Я тоже так думаю» - согласилась Зена, поднимая на неё свои заплаканные глаза. Она увидала, что женщина покрыта кровью, на её плече, животе и ногах виднелись огромные раны, которые заставили Зену нахмуриться.

«Не беспокойся за меня, воин. Мы ещё обязательно встретимся» - пообещала Гримхильда и исчезла в дверях.

«Что, во имя Тартара, всё это значит?!» - спросил Иолай, пытаясь снова встать на ноги. Его раны тоже вызывали большие опасения.

«Не знаю, но у меня такое чувство … что это не вполне реально … даже для этих мест.»

«Валькирия» - прошептал Кетли, и его глаза расширились от благоговейного страха и изумления.

«Валькирия?!» - переспросила Зена.

«Это была твоя Валькирия! Вау!» - произнес потрясенный мальчик, после чего обернулся и, увидев мертвое тело Саши, разревелся и бросился в объятия Иолая.

«Кровь … кровь …как много крови, Иолай!» - прошептала Зена, и ему ничего не оставалось, как согласно кивнуть в ответ. Он присел рядом с ней и, взяв в руки какую-то тряпку, приложил её к голове, пытаясь остановить кровь.

«Как бы я хотел, чтобы Герк и Габби были здесь» - пожаловался он, и воительница грустно кивнула, укачивая свою дочь.

«Габриэль, вернись к нам!» - растерянно прошептала Зена.

 

***

Казалось, время замерло для Никки и Габриэль. Часы растянулись в дни, а дни превратились в недели. Наступил июль и также медленно прошел. Один день был похож на другой: ранний подъем, тренировки и наконец долгожданный отдых и сон. Хотя сон не был таким уж облегчением и успокоением для обеих женщин. Почти каждую ночь раздавались крики или стоны барда, которая призывала во сне свою возлюбленную, и почти каждая ночь заканчивалась тем, что Никки была вынуждена прижимать к себе и успокаивать эту маленькую женщину.

Однажды ночью Габриэль проснулась в очередной раз с именем Зены на устах, и Никки быстро схватив барда, зажала ей рот ладонью, и попыталась разбудить её. Всё тело Габриэль было покрыто потом, и её ужасно трясло.

В конце концов ей всё же удалось прийти в себя, и она кивнула, показывая Никки, что уже проснулась и что та может убрать руку.

«Это Зена! С ней что-то случилось!» - в страхе прошептала Габриэль – «Я видела, как она стонет и кричит!»

«Это просто сон, малыш! Просто кошмар!» - прошептала Никки.

«Нет, это было непохоже на обычный сон … О Боги, ребёнок?! … Ей ведь пора рожать!»

Никки приняла барда в свои объятия и разделила её слезы. Она знала, что Габриэль не желала ничего так сильно, как быть в этот момент со своей возлюбленной. Всё, что могла предложить ей Никки – это небольшое успокоение и маленький лучик надежды.

Габриэль была потрясающа на Арене, но опасность была настолько велика, что заставляла их каждый раз сомневаться в том, сможет ли она выйти с Арены целой и не покалеченной. Никки не знала, что Регент Габриэль, Эфини, однажды указала Зене на то, что бард является природным бойцом и может стать смертельно опасной в сражении на ножах или на мечах, но если бы Никки услышала эти слова, она бесспорно согласилась бы с Регентом, особенно после того, как сама обучала её и прекрасно представляла себе её способности и возможности. Но также хорошо она знала и то, что каждое убийство разрывало душу Королевы Амазонок на части.

«Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш, малыш! Успокойся! С ними будет всё в порядке, и ты обязательно увидишь их снова!» - продолжала нашептывать Никки до тех пор, пока Габриэль не уснула у неё на руках.

_______

Аксель был рад узнать, какое имя выбрала Зена для своей дочери, и маленькая Саша была с радостью принята в семью норманнов. Все они праздновали победу над налетчиками и чтили память своих мертвых …  
________

Казалось, после этой ночи бард утратила всякую надежду. Она продолжила тренировки с усердием, которое радовало Лукреция, но которое заставляло волноваться Никки. Вдобавок к этому Габриэль почти всё время молчала, что уже само по себе было просто поразительно и являлось предупредительным сигналом для её новой подруги. Никки видела, что женщина тренируется, но без того огня, который был нужен каждому воину, выходящему на Арену.

Никки приходилось уже не раз видеть подобную реакцию у других бойцов. У тех, кто оставляли всякую надежду на выживание, и просто плыли по течению до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не убивал их. Амазонка разрывалась от отчаяния, не зная, как достучаться до Габриэль и вернуть огонь в глаза маленького барда.

_________

В этом месяце Габриэль предстоял ещё один бой, и снова её противником должен был стать сильный, также хорошо натренированный, как и она сама, гладиатор. На этот раз их схватка шла по расписанию в полдень, символизируя тем самым то, что Габриэль, благодаря своим талантам и усиленным тренировкам, поднялась на ступень выше и оценивалась уже как опасный противник. Но это же обстоятельство предполагало и то, что у неё будет более серьезный оппонент.

Утром Королева Амазонок не проронила ни слова, и Никки, не выдержав наконец такого напряжения, со злостью стукнула своим костылем по полу камеры, в которой они находились, ожидая начала боя.

«Бри! Я знаю, что творится там, в твоей голове! Ты не можешь сдаться!»

«Прошло всего три месяца с отъезда Брута, я не выдержу ещё целых девять месяцев. У Зе… у моей возлюбленной теперь есть ребенок … у неё есть что-то, ради чего стоит жить» - отрезала Габриэль, не желая больше продолжать этот разговор.

«Ты не можешь сдаться!» - не унималась Никки – «Пойми, связывающие вас узы крови намного сильнее этого! Она не смирится с такой потерей!»

«Никки, мне, правда, очень жаль! Ты мне очень дорога, но каждый день, который я проживаю, подвергает жизнь Зе …. моей возлюбленной большой опасности. Мы ведь слышали от рабов из других школ, что Цезарь исколесил всю Римскую Империю в поисках женщины, которая сопровождала Королеву Воинов в её странствиях. С помощью меня он хочет заманить её в ловушку. Я представляю большую опасность и для тебя, и для Брута, и для моей спутницы, и для её ребенка. Я больше не могу жить со всей этой кровью на своих руках и с такой ответственностью, которая висит надо мной словно дамоклов меч.»

Вошел стражник, и Габриэль молча поднялась со своего места. Никки схватила её за руку, пытаясь остановить, по щекам Амазонки струились слезы.

«Прошу тебя, малыш, не делай этого» - тихо умоляла она.

Габриэль ласково прикоснулась к щеке высокой женщины, и, не произнеся ни слова, вышла из камеры, лишь грустно посмотрев на неё на прощание.

Никки знала этот взгляд. Она видела его у старых, по меркам Арены, гладиаторов, которые начинали терять не столько свою силу, сколько свою веру … Этот взгляд обычно принадлежал людям, которые переставали бороться … Это был взгляд признания неизбежной, и как бы жестоко это не звучало, но долгожданной для многих смерти от меча …

 

***

Танцор проклинало всё на свете. И надо же было случиться такому именно сегодня?! Именно в тот день, когда она приняла окончательное и бесповоротное решение о том, чтобы встретить смерть от меча, ей достался противник, который не мог убить даже муху! Он был таким растяпой и неумехой, что безумно напоминал ей Джоксера. Танцор поняла, что этот идиот мог убить её только, если бы она сама опустила свой меч и стояла не шевелясь на одном месте, позволяя ему нанести удар … и-то он мог промахнуться!

Горе-боец ринулся вперед и сам наткнулся на меч Танцора, разрезав себе сухожилие и завершив, таким образом, пожалуй, самый нелепый в истории школы Лукреция матч. Прежде чем успели подбежать охранники, намеривающиеся унести стонущего вояку с Арены, Танцор подняла свой меч и, опустив его рукояткой в землю, направила лезвие меча прямо себе в сердце.

«Неееееееееееет!» - раздался отчаянный крик Лукреция.

«Зена, я люблю тебя!» - прошептала женщина, продолжая удерживать меч, после чего закрыла глаза и поддалась всем телом вперед, позволяя себе двигаться навстречу острому лезвию собственного меча …

В следующий момент Габриэль нахмурилась и открыла глаза, обнаружив, что всё вокруг словно бы замерло. Всё было как во сне. Казалось, время остановилось. Всё как будто застыло и оставалось в том же положении, что и секунду до этого. Лукреций замер в попытке встать на ноги, на его губах застыл немой крик; охранники зависли в воздухе, всего в нескольких шагах от Танцора и упавшего бойца, который продолжал сжимать свою рану на ноге; его лицо было перекошено гримасой, однако оно тоже была абсолютно неподвижно. Толпа также представляла собой довольно странное зрелище – кто-то вскочил, кто-то продолжал сидеть, кто-то кричал, кто-то аплодировал – но странным было то, что при этом не раздавалось ни единого звука и все словно бы застыли.

А потом Габриэль увидела ЕГО, стоящего всего в десяти шагах от барда. Он выжидающе смотрел на неё.

«Аполлон?!» - недоверчиво прошептала она.

«Да, моё дитя!»

«Почему ты остановил меня?!» - устало произнесла Габриэль.

«Потому что это – не твоя судьба. Тебе по-прежнему суждено быть с Зеной» - ответил он.

«Но я больше так не могу!» - запротестовала Габриэль – «Если только … если только, ты не решишь вытащить меня отсюда?!» - сказала она с надеждой.

«Прости меня, дочь. Но это подпадает под «чрезмерное вмешательство» и я, как бы сильно мне этого не хотелось, не смогу помочь тебе.»

«Тогда оставь меня в покое» - разозлилась Габриэль – «Я вынуждена убивать, то есть делать то, что не хочу и никогда не хотела делать. Я стала смертельно опасным бойцом, к чему я тоже никогда в жизни не стремилась … Я использую подругу, чтобы держать в секрете свою тайну, я использую её любовь и её тело, как какую-то вещь … Брута могут убить в любой момент только за то, что он не сообщил Цезарю, где я; Никки могут убить только за то, что она знает, кто я, и молчит об этом, и наконец Зена может попасть в расставленную ей ловушку, если выяснит, где я. И что ты, черт побери, хочешь от меня?!» - закричала она – «Я больше не выдержу! Все эти люди могут умереть ИЗ-ЗА МЕНЯ! … Понимаешь ты это?! ИЗ-ЗА МЕНЯ!!!»

«Да, но все они находятся в подобной опасности по собственной воле и ни капли не жалеют об этом. Все они любят тебя. Что же касается твоих противников на Арене, то они также, как и ты, бойцы и у них точно такой же выбор, как и у тебя – либо убить, либо быть убитыми! Это их судьба! А твоя вот здесь» - произнес прекрасный Бог, показывая Габриэль куда-то в сторону. Она обернулась, следуя глазами в направлении, указанном его рукой, и замерла, увидев своего воина.

«Зена?!» - сдавленно прошептала Габриэль и пододвинулась ближе к своему отцу.

Она могла видеть Зену, сидящую у огня в маленькой комнатушке и держащую на руках новорожденного младенца. По щекам Габриэль заструились слезы, когда ребенок открыл глаза, и бард увидела самые красивые синие глаза на свете, которые могли принадлежать ещё только одному человеку в этом мире – её воину.

«Давай я расскажу тебе ещё немного о нашей Габриэль» - бард услышала голос Зены, которая обращалась к ребенку, нежно укачивая его на руках – «Мы шли через лес, принадлежащий Бахусу, и внезапно поняли, что не слышим песни Орфея …»

Зена подняла голову, услышав шаги, и улыбнулась, увидев Иолая, входящего в комнату и также попавшего в поле зрения барда.

«Иолай?! Он жив?!» - радостно прошептала Габриэль, не веря собственным глазам.

«Да, мысль о том, чтобы найти Зену, и освободить тебя заставила его бороться и сохранила ему жизнь» - ответил Аполлон.

«Очередная история про Габриэль?!» - печально улыбнулся Иолай.

Зена кивнула, не спуская глаз с младенца: «Это вселяет в меня надежду!» - тихо призналась она. По её щекам сбежали слезы, и она ещё крепче прижала к себе ребенка – «Иолай, я так сильно по ней скучаю!» - прошептала воительница.

Внезапно видение исчезло, и Габриэль, всхлипывая, как подкошенная рухнула на колени.

«Если ты умрешь, она последует за тобой … с ребенком или без, она не сможет прожить долго без тебя, как и без надежды на твоё возвращение … Если ты умрешь, поверь мне, она сразу узнает об этом, также как и ты мгновенно почувствуешь её смерть. Без тебя и Зены Аресу удастся добраться до ребенка, и дочь Зены примет на себя её судьбу, только в отличие от неё начнет свой путь с северных племен. В конечном счете им суждено стереть с лица земли могущественную Римскую Империю, но с вашей дочерью, в качестве предводителя, они не ограничатся этим, а будут стирать на своём пути всё … пока наконец не погрузят весь мир во тьму …»

«Будь ты проклят! Будьте прокляты вы все! Неужели вы не можете выбрать кого-то другого?!» - яростно закричала Габриэль – «Сначала я и Зена, а теперь её ребенок?!»

Аполлон грустно покачал головой: «Габриэль, поверь мне, если бы я мог что-то предпринять, я бы это сделал. Но я не властен изменить то, что предначертано вам нитями судьбы. Всё снова зависит от тебя … от того, какую именно нить ты изберешь, и будешь ли следовать ей, либо, прервёшь её раз и навсегда …»

«Я больше не вынесу этого!» - воскликнула Габриэль, её голос сорвался на плач, а по щекам заструились горькие слезы – «Я устала, Аполлон … я так дико устало …» - её голова безвольно упала на грудь, как будто под тяжестью слез, которые теперь сотрясали всё тело барда.

Аполлон приблизился к плачущей женщине и нежно прикоснулся к её щеке: «Знаю, дочка, знаю. Все эти годы Судьбы не были добры ни к тебе, ни к твоему воину. Я бы так хотел помочь, но я не могу. Прошу тебя, относись с уважением к желаниям твоих друзей и предоставь им возможность самим делать свой выбор.»

«Но как я смогу смотреть в глаза Зене после всего этого?!» - прошептала сквозь слезы Габриэль.

«Ты прощала ей и не такое. Неужели ты думаешь, что она не сможет простить тебя?!»

«Но тогда мы не были связаны браком! А я переспала с Никки после того, как мы с Зеной поженились» - прошептала Габриэль.

Аполлон мягко поднял женщину на ноги и заключил её в свои крепкие объятия.

«Ты делала всё, что было в твоих силах, чтобы выжить, никто не сможет упрекнуть тебя в этом!» - нежно произнес он, уводя её прочь от упавшего воина.

«А я увижу её снова?!» - прошептала Габриэль и затаила дыхание в ожидании ответа.

«Я не знаю» - честно признался Бог – «Но у тебя есть хорошие предпосылки для этого. Ты обладаешь природным талантом, который унаследовала от отца» - продолжил Аполлон и весело подмигнул барду, сделав ударение на последнем слове, чем вызвал легкую улыбку на губах Габриэль – «Также ты унаследовала упрямство своей матери. Так что не сдавайся и, возможно, тебе удастся снова встретить свою возлюбленную.»

Габриэль тяжело вздохнула и нерешительно подняла меч, задумчиво глядя на него, в то время, как Бог стоял рядом и терпеливо ждал.

«А если я умру сейчас?!» - наконец нарушила молчание Габриэль.

«Елисейские Поля для тебя и скорее всего тьма Тартара для твоего воина и для всего мира.»

«Боги, как же я ненавижу эту работу по спасению мира» - с сарказмом проворчала женщина, крепко сжимая в своих руках меч. Затем, приняв наконец окончательное решение, она кивнула Аполлону, и всё снова обрело звук и движение. Она прошла мимо лежащего на земле воина, направляясь прямиком к выходу и оставляя Лукреция гадать и удивляться, почему же это он вдруг ни с того ни с сего оказался на ногах, когда ещё секунду назад спокойно сидел на своем мягком кресле.

 

***

Сезон прошел на удивление быстро и незаметно для обоих Греков и для семьи германцев, приютившей их. Летняя охота и посадки, сменились сбором урожая, и все были очень рады, когда вдруг обнаружилось, что Иолай весьма неплохо справляется со сбором меда и производством пива, и это при том, что он никогда в жизни не занимался ни чем подобным. Аксель не переставая дразнил его, постоянно повторяя, что не может дождаться, когда же ему удастся отведать меда и пива, приготовленного его новым другом.

Плодородная осень постепенно перешла в зимний холод, который предвещал скорое появление снега. Начался забой скота, сбор последнего урожая зерна и яблок, и, конечно, последний этап такого любимого германцами занятия, как пивоварение.

Беспокойство Зены и Иолая вырастало с каждым днем, но они уже знали, что им снова придется встретиться лицом к лицу с длинными зимними месяцами, которые делали невозможным поиски Габриэль вплоть до самой весны.

Даже не смотря на то, что теперь у воительницы была её дочь Саша, о которой она должна была постоянно заботиться и на которую теперь уходило всё её время и внимание, казалось, Зена потеряла свою искру, и Иолай начал серьезно беспокоиться за неё. Он вынужден был наблюдать за тем, как его подруга выглядит всё более и более изможденной и не спит по ночам.

____

В январе обоим Грекам стало ещё хуже. Их кошмары усилились, и теперь они постоянно находились в состоянии сильной депрессии. Прошел целый год с тех пор, как исчезла Габриэль, и осознание этого факта ещё сильнее подкосило и Зену и Иолая. И как не пытались все члены семьи германцев вывести их из этого ужасного состояния, им это так и не удавалось. Казалось, что не проходило и ночи, чтобы они по переменки не успокаивали друг друга, позволяя один другому вдоволь выплакаться, отходя от очередного кошмарного сна.

Иолай понимал, что только Саша удерживала Зену от того, чтобы не сорваться: её дочь и ощущение того, что Габриэль по-прежнему жива.

______

Габриэль же январь застал уже как полностью натренированного гладиатора, который теперь занимал довольно высокую ступень в основных боях. Наступление этого месяца также ознаменовало год с того момента, когда её разлучили с Зеной, что приводило барда в бешенство, которое она регулярно вымещала на тренировочных снарядах и на своих противниках во время спарринга.

Никки, понимая причину её настроения, старалась держаться как можно дальше от маленького бойца, давай ей время на то, чтобы она могла справиться с этим. К несчастью, те три противника, которые встретились с ней на Арене в этом месяце, не имели такой возможности и, попавшись ей на пути, совершили тем самым большую ошибку, которая толкнула Танцора за предел. Один из них остался на всю жизнь калекой, а двое других умерли, когда не смогли удовлетворить толпу и … Танцор выиграла матч.

Затем бард провела целую неделю, отказываясь покидать кровать, мучаясь постоянными кошмарами и приступами дикого отчаяния. К счастью, с помощью врача Никки удалось убедить Лукреция в том, что Габриэль сильно больна. Прошли дни прежде, чем Амазонка сумела заставить маленькую женщину снова есть и продолжить тренировки. Затем подбородок Габриэль опять обрел, уже ставшее привычным для Никки, очертание непоколебимого упрямства, и она снова приступила к усиленным тренировкам.

______

Геракл возвращался ещё дважды в течение каждого сезона – вначале весной, потом летом … принося каждый раз всё те же, неутешительные новости. Каждый римлянин во всей Великой Империи был занят поисками Габриэль, и в то же время никто не мог найти или узнать её … к сожалению, включая и самого Геракла. Он посетил семьи Габриэль и Зены, сообщив им об исчезновении барда; встретился с Амазонками, заручившись и их помощью. Но несмотря на то, что каждое Амазонское племя во всем известном ему мире без устали вело поиски своей Королевы, никому так и не удалось её найти. Все их попытки были абсолютно безуспешными.

После своего первого летнего посещения, Геракл также передал в семьи воина и барда новости о рождении дочери Зены, а в следующий свой визит уже смог доставить Зене, в свою очередь, новости от их семей.

_________

На самом деле Никки и Габриэль начали испытывать некоторую надежду на то, что всё-таки смогут выжить – год, о котором они условились с Брутом, или даже три года, на которые они заключили спор с Лукрецием. Подруги по-прежнему продолжали изображать из себя любовниц и иногда обнаруживали себя в переплетенных объятиях … и всё чаще это происходило не только ради того, чтобы доказать что-то Лукрецию, но и для высвобождения сексуальной энергии или для успокоения, которое они были в силах подарить друг другу. Что однако не мешало Габриэль продолжать мучительно ворочаться во сне, взывая в своих кошмарах к Зене … снова … и снова … и снова …

______

Год, который пообещал им Брут, истек, но ни одна из женщин не затрагивала эту тему, находя её слишком болезненной. Потерять ту единственную ниточку надежды, которая оставалась у барда и её тренера, это было выше их сил.

Тренировки и бои продолжались, Лукреций считал деньги, заработанные на Танцоре, а обе женщины считали дни и минуты …

___

Габриэль впилась ногтями в одеяло, в то время как её тело бесконтрольно трясло. Из её полузакрытых глаз ручьем струились слезы … как впрочем и всегда … и она с ещё большей силой впилась в одеяло, пытаясь удержаться и не выкрикнуть имя своей любимой.

В ту же секунду Никки уже была рядом и прижимала её к себе, укачивая её словно маленького ребенка и разделяя её слезы и внутреннюю боль. Как того и следовало ожидать, раздались быстрые шаги, удаляющиеся от их окна, и Габриэль в бешенстве ударила кулаком по стене.

«Ш-ш-ш-ш, всё в порядке, он уже ушел!» - шептала ей Никки.

«Я больше так не могу!» - бросила ей в ответ Габриэль – «или умру я или он … но я больше не выдержу этого!» - Габриэль вскочила, отстраняясь от женщины, которая волею судьбы стала не только её тренером, но и любовницей – «Это нечестно по отношению к тебе! Ты прикасаешься ко мне, и моё тело отвечает, но это Зе… это ОНА, кого я хочу на самом деле! Я думаю только о ней! Когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, я хочу быть с ней! Я хочу, чтобы это была ОНА!»

Габриэль рухнула на колени, плача.

«Как трогательно!» - внезапно раздался чей-то мужской голос, и бард в считанные секунды оказалась снова на ногах, перелетев через всю комнату и заняв оборонительную позицию перед названным гостем. Никки быстро схватила свой костыль и встала, встретившись лицом к лицу с неизвестным ей мужчиной, высокого роста с черными волосами и небольшой бородкой.

«Арес?! Какого …что ты здесь делаешь?!» - прошипела Габриэль.

«Ищу тебя, конечно! А ты что подумала?! Смотрю, ты выбрала довольно интересный способ времяпрепровождения с тех пор, как покинула Грецию» - усмехнулся Бог, подмигивая ей.

«Проваливай! Оставь меня в покое!» - яростно прошипела Габриэль.

«Да что, во имя Аида, ты здесь делаешь?! Стоило мне отвернуться всего на минуту, и ты уже убиваешь людей, спишь с кем попало и носишь ошейник раба. Где Зена?!»

«Ни твоего ума дело!»

«Бри?!» - осторожно позвала Никки.

«Арес, Бог Войны! Познакомься с моим тренером Никки.»

«И твоей последней любовницей» - ухмыльнулся Арес – «А Зена знает, чем ты тут занимаешься?!»

«Ни твоего ума дело!» - снова зарычала на него Габриэль.

«Слушай, но это ведь и слепому понятно, что вы обе не хотите здесь находиться. Скажи мне, куда ты хочешь попасть, и я немедленно перенесу туда вас обеих. Ну, как только вы оденетесь, конечно!» - ухмыльнулся Бог.

«А цена?! Хотя зачем я спрашиваю, как будто бы и сама не знаю.»

«Тебе надо только ответить, где Зена и почему она покинула Грецию и оставила тебя здесь?!» - потребовал он.

«Проваливай и выясняй сам!»

«Ты хочешь умереть на Арене?!» - спросил Арес, удивленно приподнимая брови.

«Нет, но и заключать сделки с тобой я тоже не собираюсь» - устало ответила Габриэль.

«А как насчет тебя, высокая блондиночка?! Неужели ты позволишь ей умереть на Арене?!» - усмехнулся Бог Войны. Никки нахмурилась.

«Никки, не произноси ни слова без моего разрешения!» - приказала Габриэль – «Это последний Бог, которому можно доверять!»

«Ты ранишь меня, Габриэль!» - Арес схватился за сердце, изображая сильную боль, после чего весело рассмеялся – «Ты же знаешь, что я желаю Зене только всего самого лучшего, я всего лишь хочу вернуть её на правильную тропу, чтобы она могла следовать предначертанной ей судьбе.»

«Наша судьба – быть вместе, ей никогда не бывать больше Завоевателем!» - решительно возразила ему Габриэль.

«Ну, что-то я не вижу, чтобы вы проводили слишком много времени вместе» - многозначительно произнес Арес, даже не пытаясь скрыть довольную улыбку – «Кстати, если бы я знал, что ты так безжалостна в схватке и так хороша с клинком, я бы сам предложил тебе свою помощь в тренировках ещё несколько лет назад!»

«И не рассчитывай на это!»

«Скажи мне, где Зена, и вы обе окажетесь в милях отсюда!» - снова предложил Арес.

«Нет, уходи!»

«А как ты думаешь, что сделает Зена, когда узнает о твоей подружке?! И о том, как именно ты проводишь свои ночи?! Ну, я вам скажу, и шоу вы тут устроили до этого!» - ухмыльнулся Арес, весьма довольный собой и своими словами.

«О, Боги … слушай, ну неужели ты не можешь просто оставить меня в покое?!»

«Вряд ли. Кстати, а мне нравится твоя новая стрижка. Она делает тебя … как бы сказать … более опасной … надо будет взять это на вооружение, на будущее!»

Последовала вспышка света, и он исчез.

«О, Боги, Зена! Надеюсь, ты уехала достаточно далеко!» - прошептала Габриэль.

 

***

«Танцор!» - Габриэль, повернулась на зов, продолжая блокировать удар меча своего партнера по спаррингу. Не глядя, одним уверенным движением, она пнула его ногой. Мужчина отлетел на пару метров и упал навзничь прямиком в грязь. Раб, зовущий Габриэль, растянулся в улыбке: «Лукреций хочет, чтобы ты и Никки зашли в Усадьбу!»

Она махнула рукой, показывая, что всё поняла и снова повернулась к своему противнику, чтобы помочь ему подняться на ноги. С улыбкой она стряхнула грязь с его одежды и, претворившись, будто собирается смахнуть грязь и с его лица, напротив измазала его лицо окончательно, весело смеясь. Мужчина тоже улыбнулся, разделяя её желание хоть как-то разбавить и оживить столь ненавистные тренировки.

Габриэль быстро спрятала свои саи, которые теперь были неотъемлемым элементом её экипировки. Никки приобрела их у одного заезжего торговца и решила, что они могут стать идеальным оружием для её маленького Танцора. Лукреций тоже одобрил её выбор. Габриэль быстро доказала, что может быть смертельно опасной с этим странным оружием и, наблюдать за тем, какое зрелище она устраивала с их помощью было поистине удовольствием. Действительно её движения с саями были чем-то сродни танцу. Она могла использовать один конец оружия, чтобы всадить его в противника, а другой, чтобы блокировать удар меча, копья или другого оружия. В её руках саи проделывали непостижимо красивый танец смерти или просто защиты, делая всё, что требовала от них эта прекрасная и очень опасная теперь женщина. Она быстро увлеклась ими, и Лукреций даже расщедрился, позволив ей использовать их в тренировках и носить с собой до тех пор, пока она не вздумает убить кого-нибудь из гладиаторов за пределами Арены. Но она и сама прекрасно понимала, что если от её руки умрет кто-то, за исключением реального боя на Арене, она неминуемо понесет страшное наказание, а затем окажется на кресте.

«И как только тебе это удается, Танцор?!» - поинтересовался её недавний партнер по спаррингу, в то время как они оба выходили с тренировочной площадки, направляясь в сторону усадьбы.

«Что удается?!» - уточнила она у высокого славянина, идущего рядом с ней.

«Сохранять чувство юмора в месте, подобном этому?!» - произнес он на ломаном латинском.

Она пожала плечами: «А что мне остается?! Лучше уж это, чем постоянно плакать!»

В следующий момент они разошлись в разные стороны: Габриэль – направилась следом за рабом, позвавшим её, а славянин отправился в сторону бани.

Габриэль вошла в главную комнату и на какой-то момент, казалось, разучилась дышать. Перед ней стоял Лукреций, а рядом … она даже боялась поверить собственным глазам … рядом стоял Брут.

Её хозяин широко улыбнулся, заметив тщетную попытку женщины убрать удивление со своего лица.

«Ну, похоже на то, что наш друг всё же вернулся, чтобы закончить наше пари. Прошло уже больше года, но, кажется, судьба всё-таки вырывает тебя из моих рук, Габриэль.»

Бард почувствовала, как у неё остановилось сердце при звуке собственного имени. Лицо Брута по-прежнему не выражало никаких эмоций.

«Что, мой Господин?!» - растерянно прошептала она.

«Похоже, что у меня в руках было то, что Цезарь искал всё это время. Если б я только знал, какой талантливый бард скрывается под крышей моего дома всё это время. Ты бы могла развлечь нас!» - Лукреций скользнул вперед, с повадкой тигра, подкрадывающегося к своей жертве. Габриэль замерла там, где стояла, не в силах даже пошевелиться, и он с поразительной быстротой выхватил её саи – «Брут, она стала завидным бойцом, именно таким, как я и думал! Не зря я спорил на неё!»

«Цезарь хочет её и её тренера и приказал мне заплатить тебе двойную цену за них обеих, если ты сохранишь это в тайне» - произнес Брут голосом, лишенным всяких эмоций.

«А на что ему тренер?!» - нахмурился Лукреций.

«Твой тренер – Амазонка и член племени Габриэль» - ответил Брут.

«Аааа, так вот почему она так защищала её с самого начала!» - усмехнулся Лукреций, и Габриэль почувствовала, как её лицо краснеет от гнева – «Конечно, я согласен. Кто я такой, чтобы спорить с Цезарем! Я прикажу подготовить лошадей и те небольшие пожитки, которые у них есть.»

«Не надо никаких лошадей. Я хочу, чтобы им связали руки и ноги, а ещё лучше, чтобы их сковали цепью» - распорядился Брут, и голова Габриэль поникла.

«Должно быть, она действительно очень сильно нужна Цезарю!» - продолжил Лукреций, хмурясь.

«Она должна привести Цезаря к одному из его злейших врагов – Зене, и поможет заманить её в ловушку!» - с готовностью поделился с ним Брут.

«Как, она тоже влюблена в тебя, Танцор?!» - расхохотался Лукреций, и Габриэль густо покраснела – «Сама Зена, Королева Воинов?! Не слабо, не слабо! Ну, и кто тебе больше по нраву в постели?! Она или Никки?!»

Габриэль с силой сжала зубы, отказываясь встретиться с ним взглядом. Лукреций снова мерзко рассмеялся и заграбастал её для грубого поцелуя. Он продолжал удерживать её достаточно долго, отбивая все попытки к сопротивлению, и расхохотался, в конце концов, отпуская её.

«Мне надо было бы снова попробовать затащить тебя в постель, Танцор. По-моему, тебе нравится, когда с тобой обращаются грубо!»

Римлянин отстранился и направился в сторону выхода, но Брут властным жестом остановил его.

«Я бы хотел забрать их» - произнес он, указывая на саи Габриэль, которые были теперь в руках Лукреция – «На тот случай, если Цезарь вдруг пожелает увидеть её на Арене. Думаю, ему должно понравиться то зрелище, которое она демонстрирует с их помощью.»

«Конечно, Брут. Я сейчас же распоряжусь обо всем.»

Лукреций вышел, оставляя барда и римлянина наедине. Габриэль подняла глаза, но не заметила никаких изменений в выражении лица Брута. Он был по-прежнему холоден и непреступен, голова женщины снова поникла.

_________

«Ирса! Ирса!» - бешено орал Кетли, влетая во двор их дома. На пороге мгновенно возникла Зена, держа на руках свою маленькую дочь. Воительница улыбнулась, увидев мальчишку – он подрос на несколько дюймов и начал потихоньку вытягиваться. Пожалуй, он скоро перерастет своего приемного отца, Иолая, подумала Зена.

«В чем дело, Кетли, Рука-Топор?!» - спросила она, используя то прозвище, которое получил мальчик после яростной схватки в охотничьей хижине. Зена знала, что звук этого имени всегда распирал его грудь от гордости и делал его ещё выше, чем он есть. Это было хорошее имя для воина, подумала она, и мальчик с честью носил его.

«Приближается какой-то всадник! Думаю, это Геркавар!»

«Геракл?! Иолай, быстрее сюда!» - воскликнула Зена, щуря от солнца глаза и радостно вглядываясь в знакомый силуэт, возникший на дороге.

Иолай вылетел из дома и тоже расплылся в улыбке при виде своего лучшего друга.

«Боги, как же я по нему скучал!» - пожаловался он.

«Я тоже» - согласилась Зена – «Но конечно не так сильно как ты» - добавила она про себя, улыбаясь.

Геракл на ходу спрыгнул с лошади, и на его физиономии светилась такая улыбка, что лицо Зены само собой поневоле озарилось надеждой.

«У меня новости!» - бросил он, пытаясь отдышаться и передавая поводья своей лошади Кетли – «Брут послал весточку Амазонкам и вашим семьям о том, что у него есть какие-то известия о Габриэль, и что он готов встретиться с тобой на границе так скоро, как только сможет.»

Зена почувствовала, как слабеют её колени. Геракл быстро подхватил её под руки и передал Сашу одной из женщин, которые уже окружили их.

«Габриэль?!» - недоверчиво прошептала она.

«Он не сказал ничего конкретного, только сообщил, что она жива, здорова и теперь в безопасности. Он передал, что скажет только лично тебе, что с ней произошло» - улыбнулся Геракл.

«А это не может быть ловушкой, ведь он всё-таки правая рука Цезаря?!» - осторожно спросил Иолай.

«Да, очень даже возможно. Но он передал вот это» - с этими словами Геракл вытащил из-за пазухи аккуратно свернутое послание и протянул его Зене. Она быстро развернула его и начала бегло читать. По большей части там были Амазонские символы, но что привлекло её внимание – так это та небольшая часть послания, которая несомненно была написана рукой её маленького барда:

«Родные, со мной всё в порядке, и я в безопасности, но не могу сообщить вам, где я, потому что это по-прежнему опасно для моей СЕМЬИ. Если Боги будут добры ко мне, я вскоре снова буду с вами. Ваша дочь и подруга, Г.»

«О, Боги, Габриэль!» - заплакала Зена и бросилась в объятия улыбающегося Иолая.

«Когда мы выезжаем?!» - поинтересовался он.

«Как только я оседлаю Арго» - ответила Зена, и Бестла, одна из пожилых германок, бросилась поспешно паковать их вещи, собирая им в дорогу съестные припасы. С полей начали возвращаться мужчины, и Геракл с удовольствием повторил им свой рассказ. Будучи по природе очень добрыми и отзывчивыми людьми, германцы в полной мере могли прочувствовать радость, обуревающую греков, и начали поздравлять их с тем, что возлюбленная Ирсы оказалась всё-таки жива и возможно вскоре присоединится к ним.

***


	4. Chapter 4

*** 

Танцора и её тренера погрузили в большую открытую повозку, закинув туда же их скудные пожитки в размере двух старых плащей и нескольких незатейливых предметов их обихода. У каждой из женщин были скованы щиколотки ног, запястья и ещё одна цепь соединяла их между собой. Это значительно замедляло их движения и ограничивало их настолько, что они не могли дотянуться даже до собственных лиц.

Никки была в бешенстве, когда за ней послали, и Лукреций, теперь уже её бывший хозяин, приказал обыскать тренера и нашел кинжал, спрятанный в её сапоге, и острый шип, скрытый в ручке её костыля. Оружия ей, разумеется, не вернули. Вместо этого Лукреций предпринял ещё большие меры предосторожности и приказал заковать их словно двух беглых рабов или каких-то особо опасных преступников.

И вот теперь они удалялись подальше от ненавистной усадьбы Лукреция, куда-то в неизвестность, которая, впрочем, пугала их не меньше, чем жизнь под крышей их бывшего хозяина. Повозкой управляла одна из римских рабынь, а Брут и эскорт римских солдат окружали её по всем сторонам: кто-то ехал по бокам, кто-то сзади и несколько человек ехало впереди повозки. Ни Габриэль, ни Никки не видели никакой возможности к бегству.

В первую же ночь отряд разбил лагерь прямо около дороги, и обеих женщин крепко приковали к повозке. Толстая цепь, скрепляющая их между собой и стесняющая их движения, заканчивалась тяжелым замком, который болтался прямо на колесе повозки. Ни у одной из женщин не было никакого шанса сбежать.

Когда они ели хлеб с маслинами, которые уже стали для них привычной трапезой и которые обе женщины уже на дух не могли переносить, к ним наконец-то подошел Брут.

«Габриэль, ты должна мне верить ... Цезарь не знает, где ты … Он не посылал меня за тобой. Мне пришлось использовать его имя и рассказать всю правду, чтобы напугать Лукреция и заставить его выдать тебя мне» - быстро прошептал римлянин, не выпуская всё это время из своего поля зрения солдат и рабов, сопровождающих их.

«Что?! Ты не собираешься выдать нас Цезарю?!» - прошептала в ответ Габриэль, стараясь не смотреть на Брута и пытаясь всеми силами скрыть своё удивление.

«Нет, ты не должна окончить свои дни на этом чертовом кресте» - тихо прорычал он.

«А как же быть с ними?! Ведь они знают, кто я?!» - спросила Габриэль, бросая взгляд в сторону солдат и рабов.

«Это неважно!» - просто ответил Брут.

«Что значит неважно?! Что ты сделаешь, чтобы заставить их молчать?! Ведь ты же не собираешься …?! Ты не можешь убить их!» - воспротивилась женщина.

«Габриэль, либо их жизнь, либо твоя. Если они живут, значит, я везу тебя к Цезарю, и Зена попадает в расставленную ловушку и умирает. Решай сейчас» - жестко процедил он.

«Брут!» - взмолилась Габриэль.

«Хватит разговоров!» - бросил он и отошел в сторону.

______

Утро четвертого дня встретило мертвые тела людей, которые так и не смогли проснуться в это утро, и Брута, управляющего повозкой, в которой сидели две его новые рабыни.

Из глаз Танцора не переставая текли слезы, но ни Габриэль, ни Никки не произнесли ни слова, когда Брут направил лошадей, везущих полозья с трупами, в лес и вернулся обратно только с одними животными. Молча, он забрался на повозку и направил лошадей прямиком в центр Римской Империи – в Великий Рим.

______ 

Воины отправились в путь с первыми лучами солнца. Двое из них, нетрудно догадаться, что ими были Геракл и Иолай, страшно мучались от сильнейшей головной боли. Видимо они неслабо перебрали накануне, вдоволь отведав германского меда и пива. Выглядели они так мрачно, что Зене стоило большого труда удержаться от смеха при виде своих друзей. Пытаясь скрыть улыбку, она склонилась к дочери, делая вид, что поправляет ремни, которыми Саша была привязана к матери. Геракл подозрительно скосился на неё и нахмурился, а Иолай усмехнулся, радуясь в душе, что утро всё-таки начинается с улыбки. Впрочем, и Геракл не стал ворчать на Зену по этому поводу, потому как прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как они в последний раз видели её улыбку или слышали её смех.

Все они отчаянно молились о том, что новости будут хорошими. В противном случае, ни Иолай, ни Геракл не хотели бы оказаться поблизости от воина. Они оба знали, что Зена больше не выдержит плохих новостей о своей возлюбленной.

Достигнув границы, они разбили лагерь на небольшой опушке леса, немного в стороне от основной дороги, ведущей на Север, и Геракл отправился в ближайшую римскую казарму. Но всё, что ему удалось узнать там, это были неутешительные новости о том, что Брут до сих пор не прибыл на место назначенной встречи.

______

Перед самым въездом в город, Брут одел на глаза обеих женщин повязки и натянул на их головы плащи.

“Многим рабам не разрешается видеть город. Это одна из мер предосторожностей, которая направлена на предотвращение побегов и планирования каких-то замыслов. Не произносите ни слова, когда мы подъедим к воротам” – проинструктировал женщин Брут.

Через пару минут они пересекли первые ворота, где у Брута проверили бумаги, наделяющие его правом владеть двумя рабами, и его Имперское кольцо. Затем женщин оглушил беспорядочный шум, запахи и движения, ощущаемые при перемещение по булыжной мостовой. Обе женщины чувствовали, как вокруг них движутся люди, гремят повозки. Одним словом, на обеих женщин разом обрушились звуки, запахи и ощущения, присущие огромному людному городу.

«Либериус, это две новые рабыни для моих апартаментов. Я буду лично следить за их тренировками. Отнеси их вещи в мою комнату для гостей, а затем проведи и их туда. Сними с них повязки и эти цепи. Ошейники оставь на месте» - распорядился Брут, обращаясь к своему слуге – «Женщины, оставайтесь в повозке или отведаете розг!» - подчеркнуто грубо приказал он.

«Да, мой Господин» - ответили два смиренных голоса.

Спустя час женщины наконец-то оказались одни в небольшой квартире, которую Брут называл своим домом, когда бывал в Риме. Он указал им на софу, предлагая присесть, и начал снимать свои доспехи.

«Простите за всё это. Поездка в Британию заняла больше времени, чем я рассчитывал, и Лукреций отказался продавать вас, ссылаясь на то, что я нарушил условия сделки. Мне пришлось открыть правду, чтобы убедить его … Вам придется побыть какое-то время здесь … до тех пор, пока я не получу послание с северной границы и не смогу вывести вас обеих из города» - произнес Брут, продолжая снимать доспехи, чтобы остаться в одной легкой тунике.

«Вся Римская Империя ищет меня, а ты привез нас в Рим?!» - поразилась Габриэль.

«А куда ещё?! Они ищут невинную молодую гречанку, барда с длинными светло-рыжими волосами и мягкой и нежной душой. Неужели ты думаешь, что они смогут это разглядеть в тебе сейчас?!» - поинтересовался он. 

Габриэль нахмурилась. Её волосы теперь были очень короткими и абсолютно светлыми, выгорев под палящим солнцем Арены. Её кожа приобрела цвет легкого загара и была покрыта многочисленными шрамами, полученными во время боев на Арене или на тренировках. Её тело было уже не просто в хорошей форме, оно было превосходно, и каждый шаг молодой женщины выдавал те опасные возможности, которыми она теперь обладала. Единственная вещь, которая осталась неизменной, были её прекрасные зеленые глаза, но ведь в городе было так много других женщин, наделенных природой точно такими же зелеными глазами.

Габриэль покачала отрицательно головой.

«Кроме того, ты – личная рабыня Брута – уважаемого жителя Рима, стоящего лишь на одну ступень ниже самого Цезаря, Октавиана и Марка Антония. Цезарь никогда не видел тебя прежде, поэтому не сможет узнать. И сомневаюсь, что они станут искать тебя в моих апартаментах» - усмехнулся Брут.

«Бри, когда ты заводишь друзей, ты делаешь это с большим умом!» - отметила Никки, улыбаясь, и Габриэль густо покраснела.

_______

Нетерпеливо три воина и младенец прождали целую неделю и продвинулись дальше вглубь леса, находясь так близко от дороги и от казарм римских солдат и опасаясь попасть в ловушку.

 

***

Прошла неделя пребывания Габриэль в Риме, когда её вдруг ни с того ни с сего средь ночи грубо вытащили из кровати, которую она делила с Никки. Инстинктивно, она ударила незнакомца и послала его лететь через всю комнату.

«Габриэль! Черт побери! Это же я!» - зашипел Брут, больно грохнувшись и растянувшись на каменном полу.

«Тогда надо предупреждать, черт побери! Какого дьявола …?!» - выругалась она, хватая и натягивая тунику, лежащую на краю кровати. Никки уже поспешно одевала свою. Брут не произнес ни слова, когда осознал, что Амазонка каждую ночь оказывается в постели Габриэль. Он слышал стоны и плач барда по ночам, и понял, что только Никки может успокоить и утешить несчастную женщину. При всей своей любви к Габриэль, он не мог понять её так, как это делала Амазонка, проведшая с ней так много дней в рабстве и делившая с ней все горести и беды.

«Цезарь!» - Брут произнес лишь одно это слово, поднимаясь с пола.

Габриэль сразу же побледнела и начала поспешно натягивать свою обувь: «Что случилось?!»

«Он прослышал, что у меня появились две новые рабыни. Ему также поведали о том, что вы - отличные бойцы, и он теперь хочет встретиться с вами, чтобы убедиться в этом лично. Его интересует зрелищный бой на Арене!»

«О, Боги! Это какой-то ночной кошмар!» - пожаловалась Никки.

«Да, какие уж тут шутки!» - огрызнулся Брут.

«Что нам делать?!» - бросила Габриэль, зашнуровывая ботинки, в то время как Никки тоже заканчивала одеваться.

«Я попытаюсь вытащить вас обеих отсюда прежде, чем он успеет послать за вами своих людей. Если мы не выберемся из дома сейчас, завтра в полдень ты уже будешь на Арене!» - расстроено произнес Брут.

«А он знает, кто я?!» - спросила Габриэль, хватая свой плащ и протягивая Никки костыль, чтобы та могла встать на ноги.

«Нет, не думаю! Иначе ты бы уже была в тюрьме, а не на Арене. Если Лукреций был осторожен и старался не рисковать слишком сильно твоей жизнью, то можешь мне поверить, Цезарь не будет таким деликатным! Ну же, поторапливайтесь, нам надо спешить!»

Они уже почти достигли двери, когда неожиданно услышали громкий стук, который заставил всех трех замереть на месте.

«Мы будем сражаться?!» - спросила Габриэль, вынимая свои саи.

Брут вздохнул и забрал у неё оружие, заткнув саи за пояс: «Нет, нам не удастся выбраться из города прежде, чем нас не заколют или не возьмут под стражу. Я видел, какие у них пытки. Поверь мне, Габриэль, Цезарь будет знать, кто ты ещё до полудня!»

Брут открыл дверь и обнаружил на пороге своего дома небольшую группу солдат Римской Преторианской Охраны.

«Именем Юлия Гая Цезаря, мы призваны сопроводить вас и двух ваших рабынь-гладиаторов в его поместье, немедленно» - отчеканил начальник отряда.

«Как вы должны были заметить, мы ожидали вас. Показывайте путь!» - спокойно ответил Брут, указывая женщинам следовать за собой.

________

После часа, проведенного в компании с Цезарем, у Габриэль уже кружилась голова, и она была под большим впечатлением. «Боги, а я думала, что только Арес может быть очаровательным и в то же время таким опасным!» - подумала она про себя.

К счастью, им удалось придерживаться легенды, по которой Габриэль была родом из германского племени и выучила латинский и греческий, живя на границе и прислуживая в семье местного богатого князя. Затем последовал рассказ о её пленении, обучении, сражениях на Арене. Да, от этого пристального взгляда, которым обладал Цезарь, было очень трудно что-либо утаить, подумала Габриэль.

Она ужасно устала, к тому же была очень напугана и растеряна, но старалась всеми силами держать себя в руках. Бесспорно, Цезарь был очень красив, очарователен и от него исходило ощущение могущества и осознания собственной силы. Бард начала понимать, почему Зена, будучи некогда Завоевателем, могла настолько увлечься им. Но также хорошо Габриэль теперь могла понять и то, почему Зена так сильно ненавидела этого могущественного человека. Он использовал её, а потом бросил и приказал распять её, но не удовлетворился даже этим и отдал приказ сломать женщине ноги. И всё это только потому, что у него больше не было нужды использовать её.

Габриэль знала, что любой, кто больше не был полезен Цезарю, скорее всего проходил через точно такой же путь. Женщина удивляло одно, как Бруту удавалось так долго удерживаться в его окружении и при этом оставаться в живых.

«Ну, я восхищен. Я вижу хорошо натренированное тело, острый ум, быструю реакцию и замечательные инстинкты, и это при всём том, что тебя только что вытащили из постели. Я хочу увидеть тебя на деле, Бри. Что скажешь насчет боя с одним из моих гладиаторов?!» - спросил Цезарь.

Габриэль какое-то время колебалась, но внезапно поймала взгляд Брута, который легонько кивнул головой. Впрочем это было и не к чему, бард уже знала, что не имеет права отказаться.

«Если мой Хозяин согласится, Великий Цезарь!» - ответила Габриэль, почтительно склоняясь перед одним из главных врагов Зены.

«Вот и хорошо, я обо всём распоряжусь! Через два дня я планирую казнить Сенатора за убийство его жены. Ты будешь сражаться до этого» - Цезарь обернулся к Бруту – «Какое оружие и защиту ты выберешь для своего бойца?! Поговори с моим Ланистой и определись с этим.»

«Легкая кожа в качестве защиты. И она неподражаема вот с этим, Цезарь» - Брут вытащил саи и протянул их римлянину, который легко подхватил их и, немного покрутив в руках, мастерски бросил их вперед. Саи воткнулись в деревянную стену комнаты.

«Ну что ж, очень даже неплохо! Пожалуй, это будет красивое зрелище» - усмехнулся Цезарь – «А до этого времени вы все мои гости. Молодых женщин проводят в комнату для рабов, а ты можешь остаться в моей гостевой, Брут.»

«Как пожелаешь, Цезарь! Могу ли я проводить моих бойцов вниз?!»

«Да и если хочешь, можешь провести эти два дня с ними, практикуясь. Солдату никогда не помешает хорошая тренировка. Впрочем, как и гладиатору, разве ты не согласен?!» - спросил Цезарь, хищно улыбаясь.

«Конечно, Цезарь. Как не знать это тебе, величайшему военноначальнику, которого только видел мир» - ответил Брут, бледнея.

«Вы делите одну комнату и одну постель?!» - внезапно спросил Цезарь, резко оборачиваясь и бросая пристальный взгляд на обеих женщин.

«Да, Цезарь» - ответила за себя и за Никки бард.

«Хорошо. Мой раб проводит вас.»

Спускаясь вниз по деревянным ступенькам, ведущим в крыло, занимаемое рабами, Габриэль приблизилась вплотную к Бруту, в то время как Никки шла впереди, разговаривая с их проводником и пытаясь отвлечь его внимание.

«Он всё знает!» - прошептала Габриэль.

«Не думаю. Ему бы не удалось так быстро всё спланировать, а у Зены не хватило бы времени так быстро сюда добраться» - он отрицательно покачал головой.

«А что это был ещё за разговор о том, что тебе нужно потренироваться?! На что он намекал?! По-моему, он ясно дал понять, что собирается убить тебя?!» - возмутилась Габриэль.

«Нет, я не верю в это!» - прошептал в ответ Брут.

«Боги, неужели отсюда нет иного выхода?!»

«Ну, по крайней мере, пока я его не вижу! Слушай, дай мне немного подумать, и я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю. Скорее всего, тебе всё-таки придется сразиться с его бойцом, но возможно нам удастся сбежать позже, во время казни этого Сенатора?!»

«И ты отвернешься от Рима?!» - произнесла потрясенная женщина.

«Я отвернусь от Цезаря» - поправил он барда, произнеся это так жестко, что Габриэль стало немного жутковато.  
_______

День на Арене превратился в неделю, неделя – в месяц, месяц – в два, и каждая неделя для Габриэль начиналась с очередного боя.

Молодая женщина уже готовилась к одному из таких боев, когда неожиданно на пороге комнаты, в которой она находилась в преддверии схватки, вошел Брут. Он начал помогать ей закреплять броню, сделанную из легкой кожи, которую Габриэль теперь предпочитала любой другой боевой одежде.

«Я придумал, как выбраться отсюда. Я точно знаю, что после боя Цезарь устраивает пир в честь победителя. Он уже поставил на тебя кучу денег и наверняка будет чествовать тебя на протяжение всего вечера. Ты будешь у всех на виду, тебя будут кормить, поить, выказывать безграничный восторг твоими незаурядными способностями, и скорее всего я получу много предложений о твоей продаже или по крайней мере о том, чтобы одолжить тебя на ночь. Я хочу попросить одного из Сенаторов сделать мне подобное предложение.»

«Ч-Т-О?!!!!» - пронзительно закричала Габриэль, и Брут ехидно улыбнулся.

«Да не волнуйся ты так сильно! Он – мой хороший друг! Мы с Никки будем ждать вас с лошадьми в нескольких улицах от места пира. Позже он сообщит Цезарю, что ты избила его, когда он попытался взять тебя силой, после чего сбежала. Я уже получил разрешение покинуть Рим, чтобы выполнить важное поручение на границе с Германией, причем мне дозволено взять с собой Никки. Между прочим Цезарь был более чем обрадован тому, чтобы разлучить вас.»

«Боги, неужели моё тело нужно всем?!» - пожаловалась Габриэль, чем вызвала веселый смех Брута.

«А теперь сосредоточься только на схватке. Цезарь не прославляет мертвых героев, особенно если он теряет на них такие деньги.»

«Да уж подбодрил! Спасибо!»  
______

День за днем, неделя за неделей, месяц за месяцем … время невыносимо тянулось для троих Греков и новорожденного младенца. К счастью, погода была по-прежнему благосклонна к ним.

Каждый день Зена проводила за оттачиванием своих боевых навыков, остальное же время она посвящала дочери и всему чему угодно, лишь бы хоть как-то занять себя. Царящее в их лагере напряжение просто сводило их всех с ума. Они чувствовали, что близки к своей цели как никогда прежде, но ничего не могли поделать.

Боги, как же Зена ненавидела это мучительное ожидание …

***

Габриэль сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и позволила Танцору овладеть собой. Медленно, ни на секунду не спуская глаз со своих противников, она достала саи и, держа их наготове, ждала приближения троих бойцов, которые шли к ней с другой стороны Арены.

Трое?! Габриэль почувствовала, как её захлестнула волна дикого ужаса, но тут же заставила себя забыть о нем. В данный момент страх был непозволительной роскошью для неё. В конце концов, им с Зеной приходилось бывать и не в таких передрягах! Слабый голос попытался напомнить ей, что тогда это были всего лишь обычные бандиты, а не натренированные убийцы, но она заставила этот голос заткнуться и присоединилась к своим противникам, которые уже стояли под королевским балконом. Цезарь и его гости мирно восседали на своих креслах, защищенные от палящего солнца навесом и с ленивым интересом поглядывали в сторону Арены.

Подняв своё оружие высоко вверх, бойцы отдали традиционный салют, прославляя Цезаря.

«Мы, идущие на смерть, приветствуем тебя!» - прокричали они, после чего быстро развернулись друг к другу, наблюдая уголком глаз за Цезарем и ожидая условного сигнала начала схватки.

Танцор была облачена в легкую кожу, почти в такую же, какую носила её спутница, Зена, но в дополнение к обычному кожаному костюму, по всей длине её правой руки шла кожаная полоска, предназначенная для дополнительной защиты женщины. К тому же её талию крепко овивал широкий кожаный ремень, который должен был помочь стянуть мышцы её спины. Это было остаточное явление отравления, через которое ей пришлось пройти.

Двое бойцов были одеты в тяжелую броню, имели мечи и среднего размера щиты. Третий же противник был облачен в простую тунику, легкую кожаную броню и имел при себе небольшой щит и копье. Он больше всего волновал Танцора.

«Граждане Рима!» - Цезарь поднялся во весь рост – «Я рад представить вашему вниманию гладиатора, прибывшего к нам с варварского Севера, это женщина и её зовут Бри! Но более она известна под своим бойцовским именем Танцор! Сегодня она встретится с тремя лучшими гладиаторами Римской Империи, которые будут защищать честь Рима, сражаясь против представительницы племени варваров.»

Габриэль гадала, и на кого же интересно знать, он сделал ставку на этот раз.

«Тибор! Гелявиус! Бигар!» - скандировала публика, и везде мелькали платки, которыми народ приветствовал своих героев.

«Давайте же начнем бой!» - провозгласил Цезарь и величественно махнул своим собственным платком, роняя его и давая, таким образом, отмашку к началу схватки.

Не давая противникам ни секунды форы, Танцор мгновенно сделала прыжок вперед, направляя ногу в лицо Тибора, гладиатора, облаченного в тяжелую броню, и умудрилась при этом одновременно с силой ударить Бигара. Приземлившись на руки и на ноги, она быстро отскочила в сторону в то время, как Гелявиус вонзил своё копьё в то место, где она приземлилась всего секунду назад. Женщина поспешно заняла защитную стойку, саи уже были наготове. Издав боевой крич, она бросилась вперед, делая сальто в воздухе и приземляясь за спиной у Гелявиуса и остальных бойцов. И прежде, чем кто-то из них успел оглянуться, маленькая женщина, даже не оборачиваясь, быстрым движением всадила свои саи в одного из мужчин, пронзая его легкие насквозь.

После чего Танцор вытащила саи и быстро отскочила в сторону, чтобы оказаться вне зоны досягаемости для двух тяжело вооруженных и хорошо защищенных мужчин, потому как третий уже был ей более не опасен. Публика взревела, некоторые выражая свой бурный восторг, а другие – своё явное разочарование. Впрочем Танцору в этот момент было глубоко на это наплевать. Ничего не существовало, кроме её оружия, окружающей её Арены и противников, кружащих вокруг неё.

Оба мужчины разделились и начали заходить с флангов. Танцор знала, что Зене не составило бы никакого труда легко взлететь в воздухе, издав свой знаменитый боевой клич, и позволить двум противникам просто столкнуться на том месте, где она была ещё секунду до этого, после чего обрушиться на них сверху и с легкостью закончить начатое дело. К сожалению, Танцор такими талантами не обладала, да и не была дочерью Бога Войны к тому же, уныло подумала она про себя. Так что она пришла к выводу, что придется выбираться из этой переделки по-своему. 

Она начала медленно отступать, удерживая обоих противников на виду, но понимала, что вскоре ей некуда будет пятиться, к тому же толпа начала заметно волноваться. Женщине определенно не хотелось, чтобы один из охранников начал тыкать в неё раскаленным докрасна копьем, призывая к активным действиям. Нет уж, спасибо, не надо!

Танцор взметнула вверх руки, сжимающие саи, чтобы блокировать удары мечей, которые оба противника обрушили на неё почти одновременно. Вместо того, чтобы пытаться совладать с силой ударов, она позволила им продолжить замедленный путь вниз и, улучив момент, нырнула вперед и вытолкнула меч их рук одного из бойцов. В ту же секунду она застонала от неожиданной боли и быстро отскочила от второго меча, который оставил рану на её бедре. Не теряя времени, она спрятала один из сай и подхватила меч, выбитый из рук противника.

Бросив взгляд вниз, она обнаружила, что полученная рана сильно кровоточит.

Гладиатор, чей меч она теперь держала в руках, вытащил вонзившееся в песок копьё, и они снова начали кружить вокруг друг друга.

Танцор попятилась назад, оторвала кусок ткани от своей туники и, продолжая держаться подальше от противников, попыталась быстро обмотать его вокруг кровоточащего бедра. Ей нужно было закончить бой и как можно быстрее. Они могли продолжать до тех пор, пока не вымотают её окончательно или пока она сама не допустит ошибку, которая бы дала им возможность схватить её. Но она не могла позволить им сделать это.

Подняв меч и издав боевой клич, женщина снова бросилась на них, нацеливаясь на гладиатора, держащего в руке копьё. Ей ели удалось увернуться в последний момент, когда он попытался пронзить её. Она сжала зубы, стараясь совладать с болью, когда острие прошло сквозь её кожаную одежду и слегка скользнула вдоль ребер женщины. Ударив противника локтем в лицо, она быстро отскочила от второго бойца, который, воспользовавшись случаем, заметно сократил расстояние, отделяющего его от Танцора. Женщина схватила ошеломленного противника, который не ожидал получить удар подобной силы от такой, казалось бы, маленькой женщины и, воспользовавшись его секундным замешательством, схватила мужчину за воротник и с силой оттолкнула в сторону, посылая его лететь на лезвие меча его же собственного сотоварища. Танцор видела неподдельный ужас в глазах бойца, осознавшего, что он не в силах остановить свой собственный удар, и его меч снес голову его друга, забрызгав женщину кровью.

Она поспешно отскочила от тела и выхватила второй сай, заменяя им меч, который выронила, когда отталкивала растерявшегося на секунду противника.

Последний оставшийся в живых соперник яростно закричал и бросился на неё. Танцор сразу поняла, что они примерно равны по мастерству, и что он вдобавок ко всему был полон злости и ярости, что придавало ему дополнительной силы и скорости. Она решила держаться немного на расстоянии до тех пор, пока его ярость не заставит его сделать какую-нибудь ошибку.

Женщина сморщилась от боли и громко закричала, когда удар меча противника достиг своей цели и пронзил её левую руку, вынуждая её выронить сай. Она быстро отскочила в сторону, спасаясь от следующего мощного удара меча и сжала здоровой рукой полученную только что рану.

Она уже видела ощущение победы и превосходства в глазах своего противника и даже почувствовала это сама. Никки, наблюдавшая за схваткой из-за решетчатых ворот, отделяющих её от Арены, могла видеть упрямо сжатый подбородок молодой Королевы Амазонок и, зная по собственному опыту, что это означает, Никки поняла, что Габриэль отнюдь не забавляется и не собирается сдаваться.

Никки знала, что, возможно, это их последний шанс на свободу, с каждым разом Цезарь выставлял всё лучших и лучших противников против маленькой женщины, а в этот раз их было даже трое. Она поймала взгляд своей Королевы и подала условный знак своей ученице на языке жестов Амазонок.

Никки увидела, как Танцор медленно поворачивает голову, оценивая своего противника и пытаясь угадать его следующее движение, в то время как они продолжали кружить вокруг друг друга, не уступая один другому ни клочка земли.

Заметив, что противник немного напрягся, готовясь к броску, Танцор опередила его, поддавшись вперед и ожидая его движения. Закричав, она подбросила в воздухе сай, отвлекая на секунду его внимание и заставляя изумленно уставиться на неё. Сделав кувырок вперед, Танцор поймала на лету подброшенный сай, и, быстро вскочив на ноги, вонзила его прямо в горло удивленного противника. Он попытался схватиться рукой за её оружие, но с последним вздохом захлебнулся в собственной крови.

Танцор вытащила сай и отошла в сторону, развернувшись лицом к Цезарю и толпе.

Габриэль, постепенно снова занявшая место в глазах Танцора, поняла, что все собравшиеся дружно скандируют её имя и повторяют одно и то же слово «Меч!», устремив свои взоры в сторону Цезаря. Женщина, покрытая с ног до головы кровью, подняла правую руку, сжимающую сай, приветствуя Цезаря, и поклонилась.

Цезарь, на лице которого было написано неподдельное удивление, поднялся на ноги и протянул руку, пытаясь утихомирить толпу, которая продолжала скандировать ещё какое-то время, прежде чем окончательно успокоиться.

«Граждане, я согласен, это действительно было поистине поразительное зрелище, демонстрирующее незаурядный талант бойца, который несомненно должен быть вознагражден!» - Он протянул руку в сторону и тут же подоспевший раб положил в неё предмет, один вид которого заставил сердце Габриэль заколотиться с бешеной силой. Это был деревянный меч!

Толпа пришла в неописуемый восторг. Большинство из собравшихся никогда прежде не видели, чтобы гладиатор получал этот меч, и они были вдвойне рады, что он достался этой такой маленькой, но такой храброй и мужественной женщине, которая стояла теперь перед ними.

Цезарь поднял меч, демонстрируя его публике. Габриэль опустилась на одно колено, глядя на Цезаря.

«Ты заработала себе свободу, рабыня! Своим мастерством и своим мечом! Так пусть же свобода послужит тебе!» - прокричал он и бросил вниз меч, вонзившийся в землю всего в метре от коленопреклоненной женщины.

Габриэль склонила голову, после чего встала и взяла полученный трофей в руку. С победной улыбкой на лице она подняла его высоко над головой, показывая толпе, которая начала забрасывать Арену цветами и платками, в которых были завязаны монеты. Габриэль начала довольно болезненный для её теперешнего состояния, но обязательный в таких случаях путь почета вокруг Арены, позволяя всем собравшимся как следует разглядеть деревянный меч. Затем она снова поклонилась Цезарю и толпе прежде, чем окончательно исчезнуть за металлическими воротами Арены и попасть в объятия счастливой Никки.

 

***

Брут обнаружил Габриэль и Никки в бане, помещение которой примыкало к Арене. Ему стоило огромных усилий проигнорировать красивое обнаженное тело барда, которое предстало его взгляду, когда женщина вылезла из ванны и направилась к столу, где Никки уже сделала все необходимые приготовления для того, чтобы зашить раны, полученные Габриэль в ходе схватки.

«Мои поздравления!» - расплылся в улыбке Брут – «Теперь ты – чемпион Рима!»

«Я до сих пор не верю в это!» - ответно улыбнулась Габриэль – «Я, простой греческий бард, - чемпион Рима?! Мне трудно поверить в это … Забавно, Цезарь стремился использовать меня в качестве приманки, чтобы поймать своего злейшего врага, а в результате сам же даровал мне свободу. Хм … странная судьба …»

«Согласен. Но если ты не хочешь испытывать её, тогда план по-прежнему в силе» - произнес мужчина.

«Что ты имеешь ввиду?!»

«Мы всё ещё можем попытаться выбраться из города прежде, чем кто-то выяснит, кто ты такая на самом деле. То, что ты завоевало свободу, никак не уменьшает ту опасность, которой ты подвергаешься, по-прежнему оставаясь здесь – под самым боком Цезаря. Он ожидает тебя на своем приеме сегодня вечером. Примишь его приглашение, и станешь одним из самых высокооплачевыемых гладиаторов Римской Империи. Но учти, тогда тебя вынудят принять и другое приглашение, которое сделает тебе этим вечером один из Сенаторов. Или просто исчезни. Третьего варианта нет!» - предупредил её римлянин.

«Но он ведь знает, что я ни за что на свете не соглашусь провести ночь с мужчиной, пусть даже он будет и Сенатором» - возмутилась Габриэль.

«Ну, понимаешь, на самом деле, тебе будет назначено свидание не с Сенатором, а с его … женой» - смущенно улыбнулся Брут.

«Святая Артемида!» - застонала Габриэль – «Теперь ещё и сенаторские жены?!!!!»

«В качестве одного из самых известных гладиаторов Рима, маленький Танцор может иметь любого мужчину или женщину, которых только пожелает для своих утех.»

«Мы всё ещё можем уехать, не дожидаясь этого проклятого вечера, так?!»

«Да, за пять дней мы доберемся до границы с Германией» - усмехнулся Брут, забавляясь реакцией барда, которую видимо совсем не прельщали те возможности, которые давали ей нынешняя слава и поддержка самого Цезаря.

«Зена» - ели слышно прошептала она.

«Я отправил посыльного на север, чтобы попытаться найти твою семью и сообщить ей о тебе» - успокаивающе улыбнулся Брут.

Габриэль закрыла глаза и из под опущенного века скатилась слеза надежды, которая снова зажглась в её сердце.

_____

Габриэль маялась, вышагивая взад и вперед по маленькой комнате сторожевого поста, в которой оставил их Брут. Она была похожа на загнанного зверя, которого поместили в тесную клетку и которому не терпится как можно скорее выбраться наружу. Никки же напротив становилась всё тише и молчаливее чем дальше они отдалялись на север, что в конце концов привлекло внимание барда и заставило её волноваться за свою новую подругу.

«В чем дело, Никки?!» - спросила Габриэль, подойдя вплотную к высокой Амазонке, сидящей в углу комнаты. Не заметив никакой ответной реакции и увидев отсутствующий взгляд в глазах женщины, бард начала осторожно массировать плечи тренера, надеясь, что это поможет ей хоть немного расслабиться и отвлечься от мыслей, которые, по-видимому, очень тяготили её. Габриэль удивилась, когда Никки резко дернулась, почувствовав прикосновение её рук, и со злостью отмахнувшись от неё, вскочила и заковыляла к окну. «В чем дело?!» - повторила Габриэль. Никогда прежде она не видела, чтобы Никки была в подобном состоянии.

«Чем ближе мы подъезжаем к границе, тем больше я теряю тебя. Я просто пытаюсь свыкнуться с этим, неужели это не понятно?!»

«Прости, Никки! Я так сильно использовала тебя» - слеза скатилась по щеке барда, и она яростно смахнула её.

Никки обернулась, и выражение её лица потеплело.

«Мы использовали друг друга, Бри. Не вини себя в этом. Просто ты знаешь, что есть кто-то, кто ждет тебя, а я чувствую, что ты ускользаешь от меня всё больше и больше с каждым днем. Через неделю ты перестанешь быть гладиатором Танцором и снова станешь Габриэль, знаменитым бардом из Потейдии и Королевой Амазонок.»

«Не знаю, смогу ли я вернуться к этому … Танцор спасала мне жизнь, и я не уверена, что смогу вот так просто отвернуться от этого образа и вновь стать тем невинным бардом, которым я была прежде.»

«Конечно, нет» - согласилась Никки – «Ты уже никогда не сможешь вернуть свою невинность. Ты убивала на Арене. Разумеется, ты делала это в целях самозащиты, но всё равно это было убийство! Да, ты использовала своих друзей и своё тело, чтобы выжить, но тебе больше нет нужды оставаться Танцором. Ты должна будешь найти какую-то середину … К тому же у тебя будет возлюбленная, которая сможет помочь тебе в этом.»

«Ты думаешь?! Нужен ли ей будет Танцор?! Захочет ли она, чтобы я вернулась к ней после всего этого?! Ведь она всегда ценила во мне эту невинность и чистоту, а теперь всё это исчезло …»

«Не исчезло, просто скрыто где-то глубоко в твоем сердце, в противном случае тебя бы не стало так сильно рвать каждый раз после очередного убийства на Арене» - поддразнила подругу Никки, пытаясь вызвать у неё хотя бы мимолетную улыбку.

«Она не узнает меня. Да я уж и сама себя не могу узнать» - пожаловалась Габриэль и снова смахнула слезу.

«Если ОНА любит тебя хотя бы на долю той любви, которую испытываешь к ней ТЫ, тогда тебе не о чем волноваться!»

«Никки, мне жаль … мы с тобой …» - снова начала Габриэль, но Никки быстро подняла руку, останавливая её.

«Хватит, мой друг. Ты вернула меня к жизни, а я постаралась помочь выжить тебе. Я ни о чем не жалею и ничего не прошу, Бри.»

«У тебя всегда будет моя дружба» - слабо улыбнулась Габриэль.

«Я принимаю её!» - грустно улыбнулась в ответ Никки.

____

Наконец-то вечером появился Брут, чтобы сообщить им хорошие новости – Геракл уже был здесь несколько раз, справляясь о том, прибыл ли римлянин или нет. И Полубог должен был снова приехать на следующий день, чтобы встретиться с Брутом.

И вновь Габриэль проплакала всю ночь, и Никки была совсем не уверена, были ли это слезы радости или же страха …

 

***

Рано утром Геракл оставил своих друзей, чтобы встретиться с Брутом. Поехал именно он, потому что угроза того, что всё это могло быть лишь ловушкой и частью плана Цезаря, была ещё очень велика. Так что на встречу отправился Геракл, а Зена, проводив его, осталась стоять на краю дороги, нетерпеливо вглядываясь в горизонт. Иолай ждал немного в стороне, скрытый в тени деревьев. К его спине была привязана Саша, и грек сидел в седле, готовый в любой момент сорваться с места и в случае опасности скакать что есть мочи прочь.

______

Геракл осторожно распахнул ворота и, оглядевшись по сторонам, вошел во двор. Он был достаточно наслышан о том, как подозрительно относились Римские часовые к любому человеку, приходящему со стороны северных земель, и насколько опасно было появляться в этом приграничном месте чужакам. Полубог медленно открыл дверь и, войдя в небольшую по размеру комнату, направился прямиком к столу, за которым сидели два римлянина. Одного взгляда было вполне достаточно, чтобы понять, что один из них был простым рядовым, а второй, скорее всего, центурионом.

«Что тебе здесь понадобилось, варвар?!» - грубо бросил римлянин, облаченный в форму старшего по званию, обращаясь к Гераклу на ломаном германском.

Геракл на секунду представил себе, как он был одет, как его наряд и облик должны были выглядеть со стороны, и ни капли не удивился, услышав подобное обращение. Грубые кожаные брюки были плотно заправлены в отделанные мехом сапоги. Сам же он был перепоясан толстым кожаным ремнем, а грубая хлопковая домотканая туника, также отделанная мехом, покрывала его тело и была скрыта под кожаной жилеткой, которая вместе с кожаным, отороченным мехом плащом завершала его причудливый, но такой незаменимый в условиях севера наряд. Шкура волка, из которой был сделан ворот его плаща, и громадный меч викинга, свисающий с его пояса, пожалуй, делали его ещё больше похожим на варвара. Да, Геракл, вынужден был признать, что очень сильно смахивал на истинного германца, но этот факт, по его мнению, не мог ни в коем разе простить ту грубость, которой он был встречен.

«Я прибыл сюда, чтобы встретиться с Брутом, правой рукой самого Цезаря. По его требованию, я доставил ему одного человека» - ответил Геракл на чистой латыни.

«Брут не встречается с кем попало, тем более с дикими варварами, пусть даже они и умеют говорить на цивилизованном языке!» - презрительно хмыкнул римлянин, не удостоив Геракла даже взгляда.

В следующую секунду римлянин беспомощно повис над столом, удерживаемый за воротник огромным великаном, который с легкостью поднял его над полом и держал теперь над собой. Сидящий рядом солдат просто замер на месте, не в силах даже пошевелиться, и заворожено смотрел на этого сильного незнакомца.

«Мой народ был цивилизованным ещё до того, как ваши Ромулы и Ремы сосали сиськи волчицы» - зарычал Полубог, теряя терпение – «Скажи Бруту, что его хочет видеть Геракл.»

Сидящий римлянин подскочил как ошпаренный и стрелой вылетел из комнаты в то время, как Геракл продолжал с легкостью удерживать второго римлянина на высоте вытянутой руки. Заскочившие в помещение солдаты не знали, что и делать, наблюдая за тем, как их начальник беспомощно чертыхается в руках здоровяка, бормоча какие-то невнятные проклятия и пытаясь освободиться от его железной хватки.

Геракл отпустил руку, бросая римлянина на пол, увидев в дверях Брута, который быстрыми шагами направился прямиком к нему.

«Геракл, следуй за мной!» - на какой-то момент Брут остановился и, бросив уничтожающий взгляд на распростертого на полу римлянина, холодно произнес – «Двадцать часов дополнительной вахты за грубость, которую ты позволил в отношении моего уважаемого гостя!»

Проводя Полубога в свои довольно скромные для такого высокопоставленного лица, каковым собственно он и являлся, апартаменты, Брут предложил своему гостю присесть и приказал подать им немного вина. Геракл, ужасно уставший с дороги, которую он проделал, надо сказать за рекордное время, стремясь как можно быстрее получить хоть какие-то известия о Габриэль, с благодарностью принял оба предложения римлянина.

«Я приношу извинения за поведение этих идиотов» - начал Брут, присаживаясь напротив сына Зевса.

«Подобное отношение к германцам - не редкость для меня. Я совсем не удивлен. Это ваших же рук дело. И можешь мне поверить, они в свою очередь не очень хорошо относятся к тем, кто их оскорбляет» - предупредил Геракл, заставив Брута нахмуриться.

«Знаю, найти людей, способных с честью нести свою службу, тем более здесь, на границе, - не легкая задача.»

«Я мог бы поспорить, но это не важно … Меня привело сюда совершенно другое, и я бы хотел сразу приступить к делу! Зена в нескольких милях отсюда и ожидает меня. Ты послал весточку о том, что у тебя есть какие-то новости о Габриэль?!»

«Да, насколько мне известно, она пропала почти два года назад, и я слышал о том, что ты, все друзья Зены, Амазонки и половина всей Греции безрезультатно искали её всё это время.»

«Да, в марте будет уже два года, а все наши поиски не принесли ровным счетом никаких результатов. Зена знает, что Габриэль по-прежнему жива, она бы почувствовала, если бы её не стало … А что известно тебе?! Или это очередная уловка Цезаря, чтобы заманить Зену в ловушку?!» - произнес Геракл, испытывающе глядя на римлянина.

«Цезаря?! Нет! Уж поверь мне, он бы не на шутку рассердился, если бы узнал истинную причину, по которой я добивался у него этого задания по заключению договора с Северными племенами. Габриэль жива, и с ней всё в порядке.»

Голова Геракла резко взметнулась вверх, и он благодарственно воздел руки, прославляя богов за то, что его молитвы были наконец-то услышаны.

«Но прежде, чем я расскажу тебе больше, у меня есть к тебе один вопрос.»

Геракл нахмурился, но всё же кивнул.

«Прошло больше года, неужели Зена всё ещё любит её?!»

«Брут, ты даже представить себе не можешь, как сильно она страдала из-за исчезновения Габриэль. Она чуть не сошла с ума от горя. Так что хватит глупых вопросов, говори мне, что ты знаешь!» - потребовал Геракл.

«О судьбе Габриэль я могу рассказать только лично Зене. Если не возражаешь, я поеду с тобой, меня будут сопровождать только двое моих рабов. Когда мы подъедим ближе к Зене, ты заберешь у меня всё оружие в знак перемирия. Думаю, это вполне приемлемые условия?!»

«Да.»

«Вот и хорошо. Мои рабы и я присоединимся к тебе во дворе через пару минут» - Брут поднялся и дружески пожал руку Полубога.

«Брут, лучше молись о том, чтобы у тебя были хорошие вести. Я уже совсем неуверен в том, что Зена сможет вынести ещё одну порцию плохих новостей.»

«Понимаю, но я обещал Габриэль, что сам доставлю ей эти новости и лично расскажу обо всем Зене.»

«Но почему?!»

«Потому что Габриэль просила об этом! А я, как и твоя Зена, влюблен в неё. Неужели это так трудно понять?!»

«Нет … но я не уверен, что смогу передать эти твои слова Зене сейчас. Боюсь, они ей не очень понравятся» - произнес Геракл, и его лицо озарила дьявольская улыбка.

 

***

Прошло несколько минут. Геракл был крайне удивлен, когда к нему присоединились Брут и его двое рабов, которые также как и римлянин выехали во двор верхом. Что больше всего удивило молодого Полубога, так это то, что лица обоих рабов были спрятаны под капюшоны их длинных плащей, а руки были скованы цепями. Он даже не смог определить, были ли это мужчины или женщины.

Брут, заметив удивленный взгляд Геракла, просто пожал плечами. «Рабы имеют склонность к бегству, особенно, когда чувствуют близость к границе. Таковы уж правила!» - пояснил римлянин.

«А зачем вообще брать их с собой?!» - поинтересовался Геракл, направляя свою лошадь на север.

«Они имеют отношение к судьбе Габриэль, так как принимали непосредственное участие в её жизни в течение прошедшего года» - пояснил римлянин. Геракл ничего не ответил, и какое-то время их небольшой отряд ехал в полной тишине.

Спустя несколько минут Брут вновь нарушил молчание, которое воцарилось после произнесенных им слов.

«А почему Зена оставила Грецию?!»

«Она хотела уехать подальше от Ареса и Цезаря» - коротко пояснил Геракл, не желая вдаваться в подробности.

Брут лишь слабо кивнул и позволил Гераклу вести их. Когда они наконец достигли небольшой поляны, свернув немного в сторону от основной тропы, Геракл остановился и вытянул вперед руку. Брут поспешно извлёк свой меч и передал его Полубогу, после чего отдал ему и свой кинжал. Аккуратно приняв оружие римлянина, грек направил свою лошадь дальше, вглубь поляны.

Остановившись в самом центре, и будучи на виду, сын Зевса воздел руки, имитируя сигнал, известный и используемый лишь Амазонками, после чего позволил Бруту приблизиться к себе.

Из-за длинной линии деревьев, сжимая в руке обнаженный меч, выступила Зена. Она была одета практически также как Геракл. В этом обличие она была похожа на темноволосую Валькирию, подумал про себя Брут.

При виде воительницы римлянин соскочил с лошади и жестом приказал своим рабам сделать то же самое. Затем он медленно обернулся и осторожно подошел к Зене, протягивая вперед руки и демонстрируя то, что абсолютно безоружен. Челюсть женщины была плотно сжата, а костяшки пальцев побелели от того, с какой силой она сжимала в руках свой меч.

Брут ели сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться.

«Зена, я очень рад видеть тебя в добром здравии!» - поприветствовал он её, позволив себе лишь небольшую улыбку.

«Даже после того, как Цезарь назначил такую цену за мою голову?!» - ответила воительница, тоже улыбнувшись.

Её глаза удивленно округлились при виде двух рабов и их плотных капюшонов, но в особенности цепей, сковывающих их руки. Рабы держали головы опущенными, поэтому было невозможно разглядеть их лица, но опытный взгляд Зены подсказал ей, что одна из них – женщина, а возможно и обе.

«Ты ведь знаешь, что я не всегда подчиняюсь приказам Цезаря, иначе, Габриэль уже давно была бы мертва» - ответил Брут.

«Ты знаешь, где она?!» - выпалила Зена, улыбка мгновенно исчезла с её лица.

«Да. От Цезаря поступил приказ любыми способами найти её, так что наравне с твоими друзьями, Амазонками и половиной Греции, её искал каждый римлянин, который был не прочь получить хорошее вознаграждение за выполненное задание Цезаря. Он прознал о ваших с ней путешествиях из рассказов бардов, которые мы так часто слышим в течение последних нескольких лет, и загорелся идеей заполучить Габриэль, чтобы использовать её против тебя. Поверь, он был настроен крайне решительно найти её прежде, чем это удалось бы сделать тебе.»

«Мы знали, что подобное может произойти» - пробормотала, Зена, хмурясь – «Он схватил её?!» - сдавленно прошептала она, боясь услышать ответ.

«Нет, он даже не понял, что сумел найти её» - Брут нетерпеливо поднял руку, отмахиваясь от дальнейших вопросов – «Подожди, позволь мне рассказать тебе небольшую историю. Небольшую, потому что я не такой хороший рассказчик, как Габриэль.»

Зена нахмурилась, но всё же кивнула, указывая на линию деревьев, куда три воина направились, следуя за её жестом, в то время как рабы опустились на колени и остались около лошадей. Презирая рабство, Зена всё это время продолжала раздумывать, позволить ли Бруту уехать с рабами или освободить их, и воительница была уверена, что Геракл скорее всего думал о том же.

«Брут, давай быстрее!» - мрачно бросила Зена, поторапливая римлянина.

«Каким-то образом римский отряд сумел захватить Габриэль и продать её, из-за светлых волос и глаз приняв её за германку. Она была продана работорговцам» - продолжил Брут, и из горла Зены раздалось приглушенное рычание – «К счастью, позднее её продали в Школу Гладиаторов.»

«К счастью?! Ты считаешь счастьем смерть на Арене?!» - угрожающе произнесла Зена.

«Ну, это лучший шанс на жизнь, чем смерть на кресте, тебе так не кажется?! Ведь именно там заканчивают свою судьбу большинство твоих Северных друзей, после того, как попадают в плен. Выбор небольшой – Арена или крест!»

«Продолжай» - сквозь плотно сжатые зубы процедила Зена.

«Она стала бойцом и, надо признать, одним из лучших. Я нашел её там совершенно случайно.»

«Габриэль, сражалась на Арене?!» - прошептала Зена. У неё стыла в жилах кровь от одной только мысли об её маленьком барде, убивающей на Арене и обагряющей свои руки в крови. Этот образ разрывал сердце воина на части.

«Да» - грустно ответил Брут – «Она завершила свой путь на Главной Арене Рима, Зена!»

«Что?!» - на какой-то момент Зене показалось, что её сердце не выдержит и остановится прямо сейчас. Её малышка Габриэль на Главной Арене?! Нет, это было просто невозможно!

«Да. К счастью, Цезарь никогда не встречался с ней прежде, иначе он бы непременно узнал её.»

«Где она?!» - потребовала Зена.

«А ты хочешь вернуть её?!» 

Брут не особо удивился, обнаружив холодное лезвие шакрама, плотно прижатое к его горлу.

«Зена, погоди! Вначале выслушай меня!» - взмолился римлянин, и воительница немного ослабила давление шакрама на его шею, убрав своё грозное оружие на несколько дюймов от его горла. «Габриэль стала бойцом, и ей пришлось убивать. Она убивала инстинктивно, не задумываясь ни на секунду, как истинный гладиатор. Да, она по-прежнему горевала после смерти каждого из своих противников, но во время схватки она вновь превращалась в опасного и смертоносного бойца. Она уже не тот наивный, ласковый бард, которого ты знала раньше …» – на какой-то момент голос римлянина затих, прежде чем он сумел произнести слова, которые причиняли и ему самому почти физическую боль – «… Габриэль часто насиловали, особенно в начале … она и сама использовала своё тело, чтобы остаться в живых и скрыть своё истинное лицо … и всё это, чтобы снова вернуться к тебе … Зена, пойми, она несёт в своей душе много вины …»

«Ей не в чем винить себя!» - возмутилась Зена – «Я знаю, что римляне делают со своими рабынями и с женщинами-гладиаторами … Я вообще не могу поверить в то, что она до сих пор жива после всего этого!» - воин со злостью смахнула слезу со щеки – «Я не могу больше жить без неё, Брут. Ты не понимаешь! Это не жизнь … я не живу, я просто существую! Что бы с ней не произошло, я хочу вернуть её!» - воскликнула взволнованная женщина.

«Зена!» - до боли знакомый голос парализовал воина, и она медленно, как в каком-то тяжелом сне, развернулась, боясь поверить в то, что услышала. Шакрам выпал из руки и покатился по земле, когда она увидела человека, произнесшего её имя.

Габриэль медленно подняла руки, скованные цепью, и откинула капюшон, позволяя самым прекрасным в мире синим глазам впиться в её собственные зеленые глаза.

«Габриэль?!» - раздался тихий шепот, больше напоминающий шелест листвы.

В долю секунды Зена сократила расстояние, отделяющее её от любимой, и заключила Габриэль в свои объятия, поднимая её над землей. Воительница начала плакать, крепко прижимая к себе своего барда и чувствуя, как из глаз Габриэль тоже льются слезы.

«Малыш» - шептала Зена, покрывая лицо барда многочисленными поцелуями – «О, Боги, как же я по тебе скучала!»

Геракл, радостно улыбаясь, подошел ближе и, нежно разжав объятия влюбленных женщин, на мгновение разъединил их, чтобы снять цепи, которые обвивали талию барда и были присоединены к её наручникам, не позволяя женщине поднять руки выше пояса. Улыбаясь, Габриэль обвила шею Зены руками, ставшими теперь, пусть и не до конца, но всё же свободными, и после такой долгой разлуки наконец-то прижалась губами к горячим губам своего воина, а Зена, заразительно смеясь, подхватила её словно пушинку и закружила в воздухе, продолжая крепко сжимать её в своих руках, будто бы опасаясь, что, отпустив Габриэль хотя бы на секунду, снова потеряет её и теперь уже навсегда.

Никки, последовав примеру барда, тоже поднялась с земли, и Брут поспешил освободить её руки, с улыбкой размыкая цепи, удерживающие прекрасную Амазонку.

Двое воссоединившихся возлюбленных в конце концов всё-таки разжали свои объятия и отстранились, чтобы посмотреть на своих друзей.

«Брут, что произошло?!» - спросила Зена, снова притягивая Габриэль к себе и плотно обвивая руками стройное тело барда.

«Я купил Габриэль и её тренера Никки. Цезарь узнал, что я заполучил двух выдающихся бойцов и потребовал встречи с ними. Затем он решил увидеть Габриэль в деле и послал её на Арену. Ушли месяцы на то, чтобы вытащить её оттуда и увести прочь из Рима, подальше от Цезаря.»

Зена опустила подбородок на макушку своего барда, по её щекам продолжали стекать слёзы радости и неверия в подобное счастье.

Открыв глаза и смахнув слёзы, она вновь взглянула на Брута: «Спасибо, я в неоплатном долгу перед тобой!»

«Нет, воин. Для Габриэль я бы сделал всё, что угодно, а она хотела вернуться к тебе» - римлянин лишь пожал плечами, и Зена согласно кивнула, начиная наконец понимать глубину тех чувств, которые этот мужчина испытывал к её маленькому барду. Она чувствовала то же самое!

Габриэль немного отстранилась, чтобы заглянуть в глаза своего воина.

«Боги, как же я скучала по тебе! Любимая, ты была единственным, что удерживало меня на этом свете и на Арене! Ты, только ты!» - прошептала Габриэль.

Брут грустно улыбнулся и отошел к своей лошади. Сняв с крупа две походные сумки, он бросил их к ногам барда, после чего перекинул воину ключи от оставшихся наручников, которыми по-прежнему были скованы руки Габриэль. Зена благодарно улыбнулась ему и поспешила освободить свою возлюбленную, снимая цепи как можно медленнее и осторожнее, чтобы ни в коем случае не причинить ей боли. Про себя же воительница тихо шептала проклятия, страдая при одной мысли о том, что её любимой пришлось вообще носить их. Затем её глаза расширились от боли и гнева, когда она увидела ошейник вокруг шеи Габриэль. Бард, заметив, на что так пристально смотрит Зена, покраснела и стыдливо опустила голову.

Зена приподняла её подбородок, заставляя встретиться с ней взглядом: «Ничего из того, что ты сделала или что пришлось тебе сделать, не уменьшит моей любви к тебе!» - пообещала она, и Габриэль снова рухнула в её объятия.

«Вообще-то ошейник был необходим для нашего путешествия, поэтому я и заставил её вновь одеть его. Намного проще объяснить присутствие двух рабынь, чем двух свободных женщин, путешествующих с тобой» - пояснил Брут, снова подходя к лошади и выуживая какой-то предмет из седельной сумки – «На самом деле она уже завоевала себе свободу! От самого Цезаря!» - римлянин усмехнулся, заметив, как вытянулось лицо воительницы после его слов.

«Что?! Но как?!»

Брут протянул Зене деревянный меч, на котором латинскими буквами были выгравированы следующие слова: «Свобода, завоеванная мастерством, кровью, мужеством и отвагой. – Юлий Цезарь.»

Зена была поражена до глубины души. «Клянусь Богами, малыш …» - изумленно прошептала она.

«В сумке лежат официальные документы, подтверждающие, что теперь они обе свободны, и дарующие им римское гражданство на тот случай, если они вдруг решат вернуться на территорию Рима и кто-нибудь признает в них бывших рабов. Там также лежит их обычная одежда и оружие» - сообщил Брут.

«Оружие?! Ты забрал моё оружие?!» - загорелись глаза Габриэль.

«Нда, я решил, что они тебе нравятся. Ты так чертовски хороша с этими саями!» - усмехнулся римлянин.

Зена изумленно встряхнула головой. Её по-прежнему смущала даже мысль о том, что у её барда может быть какое-то иное оружие, нежели её привычный шест.

«Зена?!» - голос Габриэль вывел её из задумчивости и снова вернул на землю.

Воительница радостно улыбнулась, отгоняя подобные мысли, и громко свистнула. Спустя мгновение из-за деревьев выступил Иолай, сжимающий в здоровой руке небольшой сверток. Габриэль начала снова плакать от счастья, когда ребенок повернул к ним личико и, заметив свою маму, расплылся в улыбке; на барда смотрели самые синие глаза, которые ей только приходилось видеть в своей жизни и которые она уже так безумно любила.

«Наша дочь - Саша» - нежно прошептала Зена, когда Иолай, на лице которого от уха до уха растянулась радостная улыбка, протянул младенца Габриэль.

«Привет, Саша. Я – Габриэль» - прошептала женщина, бережно держа в руках ребенка, словно это было самое драгоценное сокровище в мире.

Зена улыбнулась, заметив вытянувшееся лицо Брута.

«Она была единственной причиной, по которой я могла жить без Габриэль. Моя дочь и вера в то, что Габриэль по-прежнему жива – вот, что давало мне надежду и продолжало удерживать среди живых. Спасибо тебе, Брут!»

«Рад, что смог помочь. Береги их обеих, воин» - римлянин развернулся, чтобы покинуть их, но голос Габриэль заставил его остановиться.

«Брут!» - окликнула она его, передавая Сашу матери и подходя к римлянину вплотную. Она ласково прикоснулась к его щеке, а затем крепко обняла – «Спасибо, мой друг. Я не могла бы быть счастливее!» - благодарно прошептала она.

«Знаю. Я только надеюсь, что мы больше не встретимся, Габриэль. У меня почему-то такое чувство, что эта встреча не окажется приятной. Я не смогу постоянно водить Цезаря за нос.»

«Понимаю. Я просто надеюсь, что это не коснется тебя и Зены!» - грустно произнесла Габриэль.

«Да, но, не забывай, я по-прежнему подчиняюсь приказам Цезаря … я не могу убить её сейчас, но если мы встретимся вновь, я не упущу шанса» - тихо прошептал Брут, страшась собственных слов. После чего он отошел от барда и запрыгнул в седло своей лошади.

«Брут, ты ведь понимаешь, что очень скоро Цезарь узнает от Лукреция обо мне и о том, что ты помог мне сбежать. Умоляю тебя, останься с нами!» - жалобно произнесла Габриэль, опасаясь за жизнь человека, который так сильно рисковал собой ради её собственной жизни. Зена кивнула в знак согласия.

«Габриэль, я – Римлянин и что бы не случилось, я им останусь! Ты не понимаешь, но это в моей крови! Мой первый долг – это Рим. В последнее время Цезарь стал слишком сильно перегибать палку. Его амбиции не знают границ, и это вызывает волнения среди Сената. Надеюсь, что он будет слишком занят, чтобы думать о вас двоих. Я планирую как можно быстрее разобраться со всеми делами здесь и вернуться в Рим. Шаманка из Британии поведала мне, что я сумею вернуться в Рим ещё до Мартовских Ид. Поймите, моя судьба - это Рим! … К тому же Цезарь вряд ли захочет, чтобы все узнали о том, что ты, Габриэль, была практически у него в руках, а он собственноручно вручил тебе свободу. Только представьте себе, какую шутку сыграла судьба с нашим великим хочу-быть-Императором! Ну, ладно, оставляю вас в добром здравии и желаю вам большого счастья! Удачи!»

С этими словами римлянин ускакал прочь, оставляя их.

«Пошли, Габриэль! Тебе ещё предстоит познакомиться поближе со своей дочерью, к тому же ты должна представить нам своего тренера» - окликнула барда Зена. Воительница была обрадована, заметив с какой легкостью передвигалась теперь Габриэль. Не было и намека на ту боль, которую испытывала её возлюбленная, когда Зена видела её в последний раз. Но теперь за каждым движением барда скрывались её новые опасные возможности, и это не могло не беспокоить воина.

Зена покачала головой, ей ещё предстояло выяснить и разобраться со многими вещами. Не помешало бы спросить и об этих коротких волосах тоже, подумала про себя воительница. После чего, решив перенести своё внимание на нечто другое, она склонилась к своей возлюбленной и, нежно касаясь губами её шеи, лукаво прошептала: «У меня появилось новое тело, которое, пожалуй, стоит как следует изучить». Габриэль дернулась от неожиданности и задрожала всем телом, а Зена широко улыбнулась, услышав нетерпеливый стон, сорвавшийся с губ её барда.

***


End file.
